Ranma's Decision
by kayemsi
Summary: A continuation after the failed wedding where Ranma decides to take charge of his life
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names. It is just for my amusement

Author's note.  I've added a new first chapter, and reworked the previous ones a little.  Corrected some typo's as well. Thanks for the reviews.

Prologue

It started simply enough.  No one thing set it off.  But even a soul as forgiving as Ranma Saotome finally had enough.

Ranma was sitting on the roof, contemplating the chaos of his life.  Too many fiancés, too many fights, his curse, when all he wanted was to figure out who he was and what he wanted to do with his life.  All those years of training to be the best martial artist, but when it was all said and done, what did it mean?

"Oh man," he said, "I really need to figure this out." ' I can't even admit to myself how I feel, great.  Well starting tomorrow, I need to start taking back control of my life, I've graduated from high school, I'm eighteen, it's about time I starting growing up.  I just have to make the right decisions.  Mom's right, there's more to being a man than being the best martial artist.''


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 1   The next morning

The day started normally, breakfast, fighting with his father over his food, arguing with Akane over absolutely nothing.  The same nonsense that always happens.  Then it changed.  Ranma got up from the table and announced, "I won't be here for lunch, and maybe not dinner.  Mom's asked me to spend the day with her alone, so I am going to be there today."

Gemna roared, "What about your training?  You're getting weak, son!!"

"Pop, you have had me for ten years, the least you can do is let Mom have me for a day or two, unless of course you'd rather tell her otherwise," Ranma replied.  His father cowered in horror.  Ranma smirked, then left, saying "See you guys later."

As he neared his mother's home, he heard the warning sound of the bell on Shampoo's bike.  As she was about to hit him with the tire as usual, he dodged.  Shampoo fell off the bike.  She jumped up and attempted to glomp onto him.  Ranma grabbed her arms and prevented the hug.

"Nihao, Airen!!" she exclaimed, "Ranma excited to see Shampoo, yes?"

"No, Shampoo, I'm not excited to see you.  After what you did at the wedding ceremony, I don't want to see you for a long time.  I haven't forgiven you for what you did!"

"Ranma no want to marry Violent Girl!!" Shampoo said, "Ranma belong Shampoo."

"I don't know if I did or not, but I don't belong to you.  I'm not a piece of property.  Now leave me alone.  I have things to do, and you're not part of them," Ranma said, then he pushed her away and ran off.

That evening, after dinner, Ranma entered the Tendo house.  He was obviously exhausted.  Akane asked, "Ranma, what happened to you?"

"Just some training with Mom.  She made me promise not to talk about it, though, not even to you, sorry Akane.  I'll be doing this for a week or so.  If it's ok, I'm going to bed."  With that, he went upstairs.

"He looks beat.  What's his mother training him for," Akane wondered.

"I'm not sure I want to know, if it is taking that much out of him, it must be pretty strenuous," Soun said, "Another game, Saotome?"

Sure, think you can beat me? Gemna's sign read.

The next morning, Ranma got up early and went to find Kasumi.  As usual, she was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.  "Kasumi, I need your help with my training," Ranma began, "I would like you to help me with Pop."

"How can I help?" Kasumi asked.  He told her.  She giggled and agreed.

At breakfast, everyone sat down.  Gemna began trying to steal the food off of Ranma's plate.  Kasumi said sharply, well sharply for Kasumi that is, "Mr. Saotome, I haven't really said anything about your fighting at the table, but I have had enough of it.  If you can't behave at the table, I'm afraid I won't be cooking for you anymore."  Everyone froze in astonishment.  Gemna stared, a bead of sweat formed and dropped.

"Gomen, nasai," he said, bowing, "I am sorry for my behavior."

Kasumi smiled, then continued, "Also, the fighting inside the house must stop, the repairs are getting entirely too expensive."

Nabiki chimed in, "Our budget really can't handle much more, unless of course, one of you would consider getting a job," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

Gemna turned into a panda, I'm just a cute panda his sign said as he juggled a beach ball.

Ranma turned to Nabiki, "I'm sorry for my part in the damage, Nabiki, though I think those pictures you took of me makes up for it," he said.  Nabiki froze, and then nodded her head.  "Any way, it's time for me to go.  I'll be at Mom's all day again."  With that he ran off.  The rest of the week went much the same, except for breakfast being much more peaceful.  Ranma and Akane even managed not to insult each other.

That Saturday evening, Ranma manage to get home in time for dinner.  He wasn't looking nearly as exhausted as he had been the previous days.  After dinner, Akane went up to her room to read.  She heard on knock on her door, "Akane, can we talk for a minute?" Ranma asked.  Akane went to the door and opened it, motioning Ranma to come in.

"Thanks, Akane.  Mom said I could tell you what I was doing if you're interested, that is?" he asked.  She nodded.  He then knelt on the floor, and bowed, saying "Gomen, nasai, Akane."

She looked startled, Ranma apologizing to me.  "Ne?" she said.

"I need to apologize for all of the insults, Akane.  I realize now how much they must have hurt ya, and I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean them."

She said softly, "Ranma, this isn't like you, what is going on?"

He said, "I went to Mom for some help.  I guess I realized that many of the problems in my life are because I don't know how to treat people correctly.  After all, imagine Pop as a role model.  So I asked her to help me train myself to be better.  It was really tough, the hardest martial arts I have ever tried to learn, but she made it a challenge to learn, and you know me, I can't turn down a challenge."

Akane giggled a little, "Yeah, that always works.  So what did she train you in?"

"The school of martial arts politeness, among other things," he said, with a grin.

"Ranma, I'm not sure I can forgive you yet, please give me a little time. Not all of it is your fault.  I get angry with you too easily, and that helps cause the fights," she said.

"Yeah, there's some truth to that.  I don't like being called a pervert, or baka, myself, and if you would listen before getting angry with me, it would help.  That's not to say I don't deserve you getting mad at me sometimes, I know I say and do things that make you mad.  I want to try to get better there, I want to try to be nicer to you" Ranma replied, "Remember what you asked when you first met me?  I do want to be friends with you."

Akane nodded, and said softly, "So would I.  Do you think your mom would train me?  If you're going to start growing up, I guess I need to too."


	3. Later that week

Chapter 2   Later that week

"Akane, Ranma, could you please go to the store for me?  I need several things so I can fix dinner tonight and I can't leave right now.  I have too much else to do this morning" Kasumi asked.

"Uh, sure, Kasumi, I guess I can go," said Akane, "But why do I have to take Ranma with me?"

"Yeah, right, why would I want to go anywhere with an uncute tomboy" mumbled Ranma.

Unfortunately, Akane's hearing was better than Ranma expected.  WHAP "Ranma NO BAKA" screamed Akane as the Mallet of Doom slammed Ranma into the ground.

"Akane, stop that, it would be too much for you to carry by yourself, anyway" Kasumi said.

Ranma picked himself up off the floor, groaning to himself.  "Ouch, why'd you have to go and do that for?"  'Sorry, Akane, this is going to be harder than I thought it would be,' he thought to himself.

"Come on, here's the list, I don't what to upset Kasumi anymore" growled Akane.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming, wait up."

Walking to the store, Akane couldn't help thinking something was wrong.  No insults, no taunting, what was it?  Suddenly she realized that Ranma wasn't up on the fence walking, no he was walking beside her apparently deep in thought.  Something was going on, he was trying to be nice.  

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane asked.

"Uh, well, I guess I was just thinking about a few thing.  I want to straighten out some of the mess in my life.  I think I have a way to get rid of Shampoo, but I will need your help with it.  Can I ask you to just go along with me if we run into her and ask questions later?" he asked.

Akane thought about it for a while.  'It would sure be nice if she wasn't always glomping onto Ranma' she thought to herself.  "Well, I guess I can help, but what did you have in mind?"

Ranma was about to answer when suddenly he heard the terrible sound of Shampoo's bicycle bell.  "Sorry about this" he said as he grabbed hold of Akane and hugged her, looking deep into her eyes.  Shocked, Akane just hugged him back, not really sure herself why she did.

Shampoo rushed over to latch on to Ranma when suddenly she realized that they were hugging.  Glaring, Shampoo hollered "What violent girl doing to Airen?"

Ranma turned his head slightly to look at her.  "What do YOU want?" he said coldly, "Can't you see were busy?", icicles dripping from his voice.  

"You Shampoo's Airen, you beat Shampoo in fight, it Amazon law," Shampoo said.

"Listen, drop the stupid bimbo act, Shampoo.  I know you speak better Japanese than that.  Anyway, what country are we in right now?" Ranma said.  

"How did you know and   what do you mean what country is this?" Shampoo asked.  

"The old ghoul is training you to be the leader of your village, right?  She wouldn't waste her time on somebody who was an idiot.  Besides, both Cologne and Mousse speak perfect Japanese," Surprisingly, that came from Akane.  

"Akane, I guess I underestimated both you and Ranma." Shampoo said.  "Well, to answer your question, this is Japan."

"That's right, Shampoo.  It's Japan, not China, nor is it anywhere near your village.  Guess what, I'm not a Chinese Amazon, I'm Japanese, so none of your rules or laws apply to me.  I've just been too nice to make an issue about it.  I also only accidentally knocked you out when you were attacking Akane, so I didn't beat you in a fight.  I am not your husband; I am not in love with you and won't ever be.  I would never want to be with someone with so little honor," Ranma said,

"What do you mean, so little honor?" Akane asked.

"Well, what would you call I?  She constantly attacks you, tries to hug me or drug me into lusting after her, and tries to drug you.  She just doesn't want to understand that as far as I am concerned, she's as bad as Kuno.  Can't get anything through his thick skull either.  And what she did at the wedding was inexcusable," Ranma answered.  "Shampoo, why do you dislike Mousse?" asked Ranma.

"What does Mousse have to do with anything?" Shampoo asked.  "I don't dislike Mousse, I am just tired of him continually chasing me around, saying he loves me when I don't love – Oh, that's what you were getting at, you're saying that I have been acting exactly like Mousse"

"You got it.  Now you know how I feel Shampoo.  It makes me sick to my stomach when you glomp onto me.  Now could you just leave me alone?  If you want to be a friend, that's one thing, but get it straight, I won't ever be marrying you.  Like I told you before, I'm still mad at you.  Now, Akane and I have some errands to run" Ranma said.

Shampoo got on her bicycle and rode away, almost in tears.  "Ok, Ranma, I will leave you alone for now, but I am not giving up," she said as she left.  'He really doesn't love me' she thought bitterly.

Ranma continued hugging Akane until Shampoo was out of sight.  "Uh, Ranma, what are you doing?" giggled Akane.  Suddenly realizing she was hugging him, she jumped back and said, "You pervert, what did you think you were doing, grabbing me like that?"

"Sorry Akane, I was hoping that if she saw me hugging you first, she couldn't glomp onto me, and then maybe the shock would help me knock some sense into her.  I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything…. But, uh, you know, I kinda liked it while we were hugging.  It felt kinda right or something, you know what I mean?  I wouldn't mind doing that again with you sometime."

Blushing, Akane just stood there speechless for a second, and then said, "Well, we need to hurry if we want to get the food for Kasumi."  Grabbing Ranma by the hand, she started running to the store.


	4. The picnic

Chapter 3   Next Day

"Akane, it's a pretty day, why don't we go have a picnic in the park?" asked Kasumi, "I can put together a lunch for you, Ranma, Nabiki and myself."

"Sure, sis, I'd like that.  It beats watching Father play shoji against Mr. Saotome," Nabiki said.  Akane nodded, her face lighting up with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kasumi," Ranma said, "It wouldn't hurt for you to get out of the house more and have some fun, too.  Do you need any help?"  'Man, Akane sure is cute when she smiles like that' he thought, "Oops," looking at the expression on Kasumi's face, "Did I say that out loud?"  Kasumi just smiled and nodded.  He smiled at the surprised expression on Akane's face as she blushed prettily. 'He thinks I'm cute, he thinks I'm cute…' her mind babbled.  Nabiki was convulsing on the floor in silent laughter.

"Sure, Ranma, would you get the picnic baskets, they're in the cabinet," Kasumi said.  'That was a nice thing for Ranma to say, if he did that more often, things would be a lot better between them.'

Soon, the four of them were walking to the park, Ranma of course carrying the food, while the girls chatted.  Ranma groaned to himself, up in the distance he saw the familiar sight of Shampoo on her bike making a delivery.  As she got closer, she recognized who was walking toward her.  Ranma started getting angry, and his battle aura began to show.  She paled, turned her bike around and rode away.  "Ranma, wasn't that Shampoo?" Nabiki asked.

"It sure looked like her," replied Akane.

"Come on, let's get to the park, these baskets are starting to get heavy," Ranma said, ignoring the question.

They reached the park, and found a nice shady spot where they could stretch out some blankets on the ground.  Ranma happily put the baskets down, and Kasumi began to put out the picnic items.  Ranma soon found himself sitting on the ground next to Akane, with Nabiki sitting across from him, showing off quite a bit of skin.  Kasumi gracefully sat down, and starting handing out plates.  Ranma was quite happily enjoying the view, in pleasant company, just relaxing, though he was careful not to stare too long at Nabiki.

Nabiki smirked at Ranma, knowing he was deliberately not looking at her, but she decided to keep quiet.  They sat there quietly eating their meal, Ranma for once eating slowly to savor the food.  'It sure is nice not having to fight Pop over my meal, I hope this lasts, I could get used to this, having three pretty girls sitting with me, none of them glomping onto me or trying to make the others jealous' Ranma thought.  He chuckled at that thought.

"Ranma, what are you laughing at?" Akane said quizzically.

"Oh, nothin' much, I was just thinking about how nice it was to be here with three girls, and none of them are glomping onto me, that it was very peaceful, and I kinda liked it," he replied, without thinking.

"You really don't like being pulled apart by your fiancées, do you?" Nabiki asked.

"No, I hate it to be honest, but I'm trying to fix some of it," Ranma replied.

"Does that explain why Shampoo turned and rode away when she saw you?  I have to admit I'm surprised that she's not here." Kasumi asked.

"Maybe," Ranma admitted, "I told her yesterday that I didn't love her, and I would never marry her.  Maybe this time it sunk in."

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, "She appears to be taking it well."  "Hi, Ukyo, how are you doing today?" she said as Ukyo came walking up.

"Hi, Ranma-honey, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, looks like a nice picnic," Ukyo said, "Mind if I join you?"  Akane looked angry for a second, and then moved over to make room for her, between her and Nabiki.  Ukyo sat down.

"Ranma, I saw Shampoo not too long ago, she didn't look real happy to see me, do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Ranma basically told her to get out of his life," Akane said, 'Of course the fact that he was hugging me probably helped, too,' she thought.

'I don't like the sound of this, he's dumped Shampoo, and he is being nice to Akane, I need to break this up," thought Ukyo.  "Well, if you decide you need some more food, come by Ucchans, later," she said.

"Maybe, I'm pretty full right now, believe it or not.  Kasumi outdid herself today," Ranma replied with happy smile.  'Akane, don't get mad, please,' he thought.

'Hm, no reaction from either of them, really not good,' "Ok, well I need to get back, see you later," she said, using one of her cutest 'cute' fiancée looks.  She stood up, making sure Ranma was watching, and she ambled away.

Ranma turned to look at Akane; she had a puzzled look on her face.  He just shrugged, she smiled happily, 'He didn't go with her, he stayed here,' she thought.  

  



	5. Ukyo

Chapter 4   Later that afternoon

"Hey Ucchan" Ranma said as he entered Ukyo's restaurant.  "Hi, Ranma-honey, one special coming up" Ukyo said with a bright smile.

Ranma stood lost in thought for a second 'No distractions, remember, no distractions, you didn't come here to eat, baka!' "No that's alright Ukyo, I just came to talk," Said Ranma.  "Let's sit down over here."

'Uh oh, I don't think I'm going to like this,' she thought.

"Ukyo, I know you think you love me and all, but I don't love you that way.  I think of you as a sister, that's all.  I know this is going to hurt, but I can't return the love you have for me."  Ukyo sat there, not believing what she was hearing.

"I thought I was your cute fiancée," Ukyo said, hearing that Ranma winced.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Ukyo, and that's why it took me so long to tell you how I really feel.  You are my best friend and didn't want to lose you.  But I can't lie to myself anymore.  I can't be anything other than a friend, no matter how much you wish it were otherwise," he said.

Ukyo was crying softly.  "Ranma, why are you telling me this now?" she said softly.  'First Shampoo, and now me, does that mean that he's picked Akane,' she thought.

"I finally decided what I needed to do to fix the mess my life is in," Ranma whispered.  "Pop really messed up both of our lives when he ran off with your yatai.  I've been thinking, and I talked to Mom and we both agree your engagement was fraudulent.  That's Pop's fault, though, not yours, not mine, not your father's.  I don't know how to fix everything for you, but, maybe, anyway, what I want you to consider is becoming my sister for real.  I mean, if that's something that makes sense to you anyway.  I can talk Mom into adopting you and that way at least some of the bargain our fathers made would be honored.  That's the best that I can come up with anyway.  After all, you would then be a Saotome, though it's not the way you wanted.  Anyway, think about it, would you?  I don't what to lose you as a friend, but you need to do what is right for yourself."

She looked at Ranma for a second, tears streaming down her face.  Then she kissed him passionately.  Ranma pulled away.  "You didn't feel anything when I kissed you, did you?  No sparks, no fireworks, nothing?" Ukyo said sadly.

"No, not what you wanted me to feel," Ranma replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry I led you on for so long, but I can't love you that way."

"Thanks, Ranma.  I guess I always knew that was the way you felt, I've seen the way you look at Akane; you've never looked that way at me.  I just didn't want to admit it to myself.  Does this mean you've picked Akane?" she asked.

"No, I just decided I didn't want to lead anybody on anymore.  It's time for us to all get a life, I guess," he replied.

"Ranma, I don't know what I want right now, I need to be alone with my thoughts, just leave, okay," Ukyo said.

Ranma looked at her for a second, then carefully reached over and hugged her.  "Ukyo, just think about what I said, ok.  You deserve to be happy, but I ain't the right guy for you, you know, sorry, Ucchan," he said.  He started walking out the door, then turned, "Konatsu, take care of her."

  



	6. Cologne's visit

Chapter 5   Next Day

Ranma was heading into town to do some shopping.  He was looking for a little present to give to Akane as a thank you for all of the effort she had put into helping him through school.  He wasn't paying a lot of attention to what was going on around him, but he wasn't surprised when Cologne the Amazon elder jumped down in front of him.

"Hello, son-in-law" she said dryly, "Mind telling me what is wrong with Shampoo?  She came home in tears yesterday and hasn't come out of her bedroom all day."

Ranma winced at the thought of how he must have hurt Shampoo, but he told himself it was for the best.  "Hello, Elder," he replied seriously.  'Uh oh,' thought Cologne, 'this isn't good'.  "I told her to get out of my life basically and to leave me alone," he finally answered.

"Why on earth did you tell her that?" 

"Gee, why do you think?  Do you think I like being attacked all of the time, having to worry about potions and what not all of the time?  I just got tired of all of the nonsense," Ranma growled.  "Here's the bottom line, Cologne, I don't love your great granddaughter.  Shoot, right now I don't much like her.  For sure, I will never marry her.  I'm not about to marry anyone unless I love her and she loves me.  Do you understand that?"

"Amazon Law doesn't give you that option," Cologne responded, angrily.

"Amazon Law, why should I care about Amazon Law, old woman?  This is Japan, and I'm not an Amazon.  Your laws don't apply outside your village!  I just didn't want to hurt her feelings." Ranma laughed.  Then suddenly, changing his tone, "Listen Elder, you have a problem, not me.  Shampoo will never be my wife.  You need to stop filling her mind with anything that says anything different.  Now you know me, I don't generally hold a grudge, but you two are really beginning to irritate me.  The way I look at it, you can either have me as a friend to the Amazons, or an enemy, and right now your actions are pushing me toward being an enemy.  I don't think either one of us wants that to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Cologne.

"Let me put it in simple terms.  I have only hated one person in my entire life.  He stood between Akane and me and hurt her, and threatened us.  I killed him.  I don't think you would like it if I got angry.  Any more dumb questions?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

"It is a matter of Amazon honor," Cologne replied.  

"Honor, my ass.  Is it honorable to use potions and spices, to attack from behind with out warning, to hurt defenseless people!  You have no honor as far as I can see, but I am willing to leave you and yours alone if you return the favor," he replied, "It is your decision now, Cologne.  Like I said, you can have me as a friend, or force me to become your enemy, the one thing you can't do is have me as Shampoo's husband."

"So you have decided where your heart lies finally?" asked Cologne.

"No, I just know where it doesn't, " he answered, "I still have to find out where I want to go with my life, and straighten out some of the mess that my Pop got me into.  I have to take one step at a time.  One other thing, if any of my friends gets hurt, I won't be happy with you."

"I understand," said Cologne, "I will take Shampoo back to China where she will face her punishment for not winning your heart."

"I don't think you heard me.  I said I didn't much like her right now, I never said I didn't consider Shampoo, and for that matter Mousse, friends.  It's not her fault you pushed her into a fight that she could never win.  If she doesn't want to go to China, then she has friends here to care for her."

Cologne gasped, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said, I think of her as a friend.  If she gets hurt, I will visit a world of pain upon you and your village.  She deserves better than being punished for losing a battle that she could never win," he replied.

"Farewell for now, Ranma.  You have given me much to think about," Cologne said as she left.

A few days later Akane and Ranma came walking into the house after visiting Ranma's mother.  They were laughing about some of the conversation that they had had with Nodoka.  The day was pretty, the food had been excellent as always with Nodoka cooking, and the conversation had been enjoyable.  They had had a good time walking back, hadn't run into any of the other fiancées or wannabe's, so life was good.  The good mood that they had was obvious as they walked in the door.

They came into the living room, where Soun and Gemna were waiting for them.  Gemna asked, "When are you two going to set a date for the wedding and get married, boy?  It's been two years since you were engaged after all!"  Akane and Ranma began to get angry.

"Akane, you are getting along so well with Ranma, why can't you make us happy and set a date?" Soun added.

That was the final straw.  Akane starting crying, and ran upstairs.  They heard the sound of the door slamming.  "Ranma, what did you do to your fiancée?" growled Gemna.

"I did nothing, Pop," he said angrily, steam rising from his head, "We were having a good time together until you two ruined it talking about the wedding.  Why can't you two just…".  He finally lost it and booted Gemna into the koi pond.  He dragged him out and proceeded to beat him into a panda pretzel.

"Mr. Tendo, leave Akane alone, I think you've done enough today," Ranma said as he reentered the house.  He ran upstairs to check on Akane.  He heard the sound of her sobbing through the door.  He knocked on the door and asked," Akane, can we talk, please?"  She opened the door and let him in.

"Why do they always have to spoil everything, Ranma?" she asked sadly.

"They mean well, Akane, but it gets to me too.  I know the constant pressure from them is trying to push us apart.  I don't want that to happen, but I don't want to be forced into marriage before we are ready, either," Ranma replied, "Is that about what you are feeling?"

Akane said, "Yes, I want us to be able to be friends, no matter what else happens, but I'm not ready to marry anyone yet."  She sat there looking downcast.  Ranma's heart was nearly broken looking at the obvious pain on her face.

"Maybe we can talk to Mom again and see if she can get them to leave us alone," he said, hoping to cheer her up.

She looked up, smiling wanly, and said, "Thanks, Ranma, for trying to cheer me up, but that won't help.  There's really only one thing we can do to make them leave us alone, that will also allow us to be happy."

Ranma sat there thinking, and said sadly, "Yeah, I know.  I'm not really happy with that, though, but I guess you're right.  Are you sure you're ok with it, though?  You know what will happen once we make that announcement."

She just nodded.  She hugged him, and then he left through her window onto the roof.  He sat up there just staring at the stars wondering what else they could do.

  



	7. Choices

Chapter 6   A few nights later

"Ranma, Akane, time for dinner," Kasumi called upstairs.  Everyone came running into the dining room to eat.  Missing one of Kasumi's meals just wasn't something that anyone wanted to do.

Ranma spent the next several minutes fending off his father's attempts to steal his food and eat it.  The dinner conversation was the same, talking about the activities of the day, mostly the same old things.  Ranma getting attacked by Ryoga, Akane punching out Kuno, Gemna taunting Ranma about being slow, just the usual.  Finally, everyone finished eating, Kasumi stood up and began to gather the dishes to take them back to the kitchen, when Akane spoke up "Kasumi, Nabiki, could you stay here.  Ranma and I need to talk to everyone here."

"What's going on boy," Gemna growled.

"Shut up Pop and listen, and maybe you'll find out," Ranma responded.  Akane threw a glass of water over Gemna, turning him back into a panda.

"What did you do that for?" Nabiki asked.

"I didn't want him to interrupt anymore," Akane said with a smile.

"Pop, Mr. Tendo, Akane and I have had several long conversations over the last few days and we have made a couple of decisions," Ranma began.

Mr. Tendo began crying, "I am so happy, the houses will finally be joined."  The panda held up a sign Way to go boy, I knew you would do the right thing.  When do you want to get married?.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other.  Then Akane jumped up and said, "What on earth gave you the idea that I wanted to marry Ranma?"

"That's right, Pop.  What we decided was that we needed to break our engagement.  Neither one of us felt that we should get married because of some promise, probably made while you guys were off drinking, that you made prior to us being born.  Akane wants to go to that college in America, and I need to stay with Mom for a while!  We still are friends, though."

Boy, what about family honor? Gemna's sign read.  

"What family honor?  We talked to Mom about this, and she agreed that since she was the clan head, she was the judge of the family honor.  She decided there was nothing honorable about any of the engagements.  She told me the only honorable thing was to break all of the engagements.  By the way, we also talked a lot about the training trip we went on, so she told me to tell you that she was still trying to decide if she wanted a husband, an ex-husband, or a panda-skin rug, so I wouldn't talk to her right now if I were you!  Furthermore, she gave me this, named me clan head and told me to do the honorable thing," as he pulled the sheathed katana blade from behind him.  The panda cringed and hid behind Soun.

Soun said "Well, if you don't want to marry Akane, what about my other daughters?  We need to uphold our family honor and join the schools."

"Hey," Nabiki said, "Leave me out of this."

"She's right father!  Leave me out too" said Kasumi.

"It's all right, Nabiki, Kasumi," said Ranma, "Mom talked to me about you two as well, and we don't believe that is a good solution either.  Kasumi has already sacrificed too much of her life to this family and while I like her, I really think of her as a sister figure.  Besides, she's already taken, if a certain someone ever gets up enough courage to ask her out."  Kasumi blushed.

"And Nabiki just wouldn't do either, I'm afraid.  She has a big chunk of her life planned out right now, and a husband just isn't in those plans," Akane chimed in.

"Akane's right, plus I don't love Nabiki, and she doesn't love me either.  Though, she is kinda cute.  Listen, all three of your daughters are wonderful people, pretty and all that, and any man would be lucky to be their husband, but I just don't want to marry anyone unless it's our choice.  As clan head, I have renounced all engagements made in my name by the panda."

The Soun Tendo waterworks started again.

"Mom asked me to move back in with her for awhile, and I guess I will do that tomorrow.  The only reason I hadn't before was so I could graduate from high school, and since that's over with there's no real reason for me to stay here and further burden you guys," Ranma said, "Now the panda probably ought to stay here out of Mom's way for awhile if that's ok with you."

Kasumi asked "What about Shampoo and Ukyo?"

"I've already talked to both of them and told them much the same.  I ain't ready for any fiancées and I think I made that pretty clear.  I did talk to Mom a bit about Ukyo, and she suggested that one way for us to redeem her honor was to adopt Ukyo.  If Ukyo agrees, that would be one way to satisfy the promise Pop made.  I asked Ukyo about it, and she is still trying to decide how she feels about that. Since I always thought of her as a sister, I hope she accepts.  Anyway that's all we have to say about the subject.  Do you need any help with the dishes, Kasumi?" in an obvious attempt to change the subject.  

"That's kind of you to offer, but I can manage," she replied.  Hearing that, Ranma got up. 

"Wait for me," Akane said as the two of them ran off to the dojo.

Next morning, Ranma packed up all of his belongings.  Once he finished he ran downstairs to get ready for breakfast.

The meal was mostly spent in silence, since no one was real happy about what was happening.  Gemna for once kept quiet.  Once everyone was finished eating, Ranma said "Mr. Tendo, I want to thank you for putting up with me these last two years,  I know that things didn't go as well as we would have liked, but I want you to know how much it meant to me to be part of this family."

Mr. Tendo began crying.  "Father, stop that," Nabiki said, "That was very nice of you to say, Ranma, what are your plans?"

"Well, once I get to Mom's, I need to sit down and work out a few things.  I plan of fixing up a place to practice there.  I'm not going to be too far away, though, so I still intend to be around here some too.  Hopefully, though, once I move out, things will settle down here.  Maybe it won't be quite so expensive to live here."

Nabiki said, "One can only hope.  It certainly hasn't been dull around here.  I was actually talking about your plans though."

"Well, if I can, I am going to one of the local colleges.  After talking to Mom, I finally realize that I want to learn other things besides martial arts.  And even if I do decide to be a Sensei, I need a college degree to do that.  But if that doesn't work out immediately, then I'll probably just get to know Mom better.  After that, I don't have a clue," he replied.

Ranma stood up, went over to Kasumi and hugged her, saying, "Thanks for everything, Kasumi.  You are a wonderful person, and I liked having an older sister like you.  I know I am going to really miss your kindness, oh, and your cooking too."  Kasumi giggled.

"Oh my, Ranma, you are going to make me cry," Kasumi said with a sad smile, "Don't worry though, I plan on coming around there some, your Mom promised to show me some recipes."  She kissed him, blushing as she did so.

He then went over to Nabiki and hugged her too.  "Don't look so surprised, Biki-chan, You're special to me too.  I just don't show it too well around you," he said.

"I'll miss you too, particularly at the photo shoots" she said.  "Maybe you'll end up at my college if your scores are good enough," she smirked.  Ranma leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips.  Nabiki's eyes got real wide, and then she blushed, looking at him oddly.  Akane glared at Ranma, he just winked at her.  Akane turned to hide a smile from her sister.

"Gotcha, Nabiki," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hey Akane, you ready to go over to Mom's?  Remember she said she was going to help you with cooking," Ranma said.

"Sure, let's get your stuff and go," she replied.  They ran upstairs and then came down carrying the luggage, and left.

  



	8. Ukyo's Choice

Chapter 7  Ukyo's Choices

A few weeks later

Ukyo was walking slowly through the streets of Nerima, heading toward the Saotome residence.  The day, while overcast, wasn't quite as gloomy as her mood, she was still not sure that she was doing the right thing.  She walked up to the front door, and stood there for a moment, gazing at the house.  It was obvious that Ranma had spent some time fixing it up, the paint was new, flowers were planted on either side of the entry, she could hear the sound of water gurgling in the background.  She hadn't noticed how pleasant this house actually looked.  She reached for the knocker on the door, and then hesitated.  Even now it wasn't too late to change her mind.  Then her face firmed up, she squared her shoulders and knocked on the door.  She waited for what seemed forever, and then sighed.  She turned to leave, but as she did so, the door opened.

"Hello, Ukyo," a pleasant voice said, "It's so nice to see you, dear.  Ranma has missed you, he will be glad to see you."

Ukyo turned back to the door, she said, "Actually, I really came to see both of you.  Could I come in, please?"

Nodoka smiled, and led her into the house.  She stopped to take her shoes off in the entry, and followed Nodoka into the living room.

"Ranma, could you come here, please?  We have some company," Nodoka called.

Ranma came running in from the dojo, her pigtail streaming out behind her, wearing one of her cuter dresses.  "Hey, Mom, what's up?" she asked, as she entered the living room.  Her mother was in sitting on the couch, talking to Ukyo.  Ukyo looked a little nervous, and then she paled as she saw Ranma.

"Hi ya, Ukyo, how've ya been.  I've been by the restaurant several times but Konatsu said you were out," Ranma asked.

"Uh, Ranma, why are you a girl?  You're wearing a bra and makeup!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"It's my idea.  I'll tell you about it later if you're still curious," Nodoka answered.

Ukyo stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.  'I guess that answered that question' she thought to herself.  Taking a deep breath to settle herself down, she said "Uh, ok, maybe later.  That's not why I'm here of course.  Ranma, I have been thinking about what you asked me awhile back.  After we talked and you told me you didn't think of me as a fiancée, but as a friend, and maybe sister, I needed some time to myself.  When you told me that, it hurt, but I realized it didn't hurt me as much as I thought it should.  I also realized that I was scared to lose you as a friend.  After I figured that out, I found out what I had really been looking for was acceptance, a family to care for me.  Maybe that was why I was too blind to see what you really felt for me.  I was fooling myself, I guess, and you were too kindhearted to tell me until now.  Did you really mean that you wanted me to become your sister, cause if you did, then I think that's what I want too?"

"Ucchan, you have always been my best friend, what I want is for you to be happy.  I know that if I had a sister, I would have wanted her to be just like you.  So sure, if that's what you want, I would be honored to call you sister," she said.  "Besides, I think Mom would like another daughter to spoil anyway," she added with a giggle.

"Are you sure about this, Ukyo?" Nodoka asked gently.

"Yes, I really would like to have a mother again.  You have treated me kindly the past years, and I always thought that one day I would be your daughter," she replied.  "This isn't quite the way I envisioned it, but …" Ukyo started crying a little.

Nodoka reached over and hugged her, Ranma joined them in the hug, saying "Ucchan, please don't cry."

"No, you don't understand, these are tears of happiness, Ranma-honey.  Oops, I better come up with a different nickname for you I suppose," Ukyo said with a giggle.

"It will take some time to handle all of the paperwork, but as far as I'm concerned, you're my daughter as of now.  Would you like to move in here?  We have several bedrooms if you want to, and I need to get to know my daughter better," Nodoka asked.

Ukyo replied, "That's a good idea.  I could stand some lessons in how to be a girl myself, I suspect.  I need to get back to the restaurant.  Konatsu can't handle the rush by himself.  I'll need some help moving my things over."

"Not a problem, sis.  I can come by tomorrow if you want." Ranma said with a grin, as she looked down at herself.  "What are big brothers for after all?" she said.

As Ukyo got up to leave, Ranma followed her out into the hall.  She could tell that Ukyo was just bursting with curiosity.  Ranma smiled, and then said, "Go ahead, Ukyo, ask."

"Ok, what's going on with you and the dress?" Ukyo asked, "Aren't you worried about your mother?"

"Like she said, it was her idea.  How many times have I tried to find a cure for the change?  Every time I thought I found one, it didn't work.  I can't just continue to ignore the fact that I turn into a girl, so I asked Mom for some help.  She came up with the idea that I needed to spend time as a girl, and become comfortable with who I am.  I decided that she was right, so for the next several months, I will spend most of my time as a girl," she said.

Ukyo looked concerned, "If I can help, let me know, ok?"  'I can't believe that he can go through with this,' she thought.

"Thanks, Ucchan," Ranma said.  Ukyo hugged her friend goodbye and left.

After Ukyo left, Ranma went back in to her mother.  Nodoka looked at Ranma.  "Are you really comfortable with what we are doing?" she asked her daughter.

"Mom, I don't see that I have much choice.  The chances of me ever getting rid of my girl side aren't very good.  I need to accept this as a part of my life now.  It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be.  I have proven to myself that I haven't changed who I am just because I turn into a girl.  I'm still the same person; it's only the outside that's different.  If nothing else, maybe if I understand myself better, I can understand Akane and Ukyo better too," she replied.

"Ukyo just needs some time to adjust.  She's already begun to heal, today was a big step for her.  You do know one of the things that would help with Akane don't you?" Nodoka asked, "She would really like you to train her in the art.  You know how much pride she has, and you refusing to train her is really hurting her feelings.  Every time you do that, she reacts badly."

"Yeah, Mom, I know, I am just so afraid that I will hurt her if I spar with her for real.  I know she isn't that weak in my head, but still, my heart keeps telling me no.  Though, maybe, yeah, I'm not as strong in my girl form, so if I work with her as a girl, I can probably not hurt her too much," Ranma said with a slight frown, thinking about it for a change.

Nodoka replied, "Bruises heal a lot faster than hurt feelings, Ranma.  If you want to stay friends with her, you need to show that you take her seriously as a martial artist.  There was also no excuse for some of the insults you used."

Ranma blushed, "Yeah, Mom, I know.  Most of that is the famous male Saotome foot in mouth disease.  I guess I was so skittish about the engagement, that every time we started acting nice to each other, I panicked, and started pushing her away again.  Of course, our fathers pushing us to get married every time we smiled at each other didn't help.  I'll call her now to see if she's willing to do that.  The one thing that still concerns me is the Amazons.  It looks like they are leaving the Tendo's alone, now that the engagement is over, and I've moved away.  And Mousse figured out that I was never his competition for Shampoo, though I had to beat that into him, but I am surprised that Cologne backed off like she did.  Maybe she realized I wasn't kidding."

Author's note:  Again, thanks for all of the reviews.  Many of the comments have been helpful in updating the story.  I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	9. Trust

Chapter 8   Trust

Two days later, Akane showed up at the Saotome residence.  "Hello, Auntie Nodoka,' said Akane.  

"Come on inside, Akane.  My children are in the dojo waiting for you," Nodoka replied.  

'Children,' Akane wondered as she ran over to the dojo.  Akane stood at the door to the dojo, staring in disbelief.  Ukyo was sitting on the floor of the room with her back to the door, Ranma running his hands up and down her leg.  Akane started getting angry, 'Pervert,' she thought, 'what does that baka think he is doing?'  Angry thoughts just kept running through her head.  Suddenly she screamed, "Ranma No Baka!!" as she charged, Mallet of Doom at the ready.  Warned by the scream, Ranma jumped up in surprise.  Akane swung her mallet him ready to send him to Low Earth Orbit.  To her surprise, he caught the mallet and pulled it out of her hand.  Tossing the mallet away, he grabbed both her arms as she tried to hit him.

"I saw what you were doing with Ukyo, feeling her up, you had your hands all over her," she screamed, "let me go you bastard," struggling as hard as she could.  He held her, looking at her with eyes as cold as ice.

"Ucchan, can you leave us alone, please?  It looks like Akane and I need to have a discussion.  That is I'm going to talk and she's damn well going to listen," Ranma said coldly.

Akane stopped struggling, stunned by the coldness in his voice.  Ukyo nodded, slowly got up and limped out the door.

"Don't look so surprised, Akane, I could always have blocked your mallet attack.  I know I tend to put my foot in my mouth a lot and say things that I don't really mean.  That usually meant that I would get your mallet on my head.  When that happened, I usually deserved it.  What I always hated was how come you would never listen to me; everything that happened was always my fault.  Most of the time, I was an innocent bystander.  This time, I'm not going to let you get away with blaming me.  I not sure what was running through your head right now, but you're going to listen this time.  Ucchan and I were sparring when she tripped and fell.  I was making sure she hadn't pulled a muscle or twisted an ankle or something.  That's all that was happening.  What got you so blasted angry?  I thought we were past all of the jealousy, and insecurity by now," he said, "If this is how you plan on reacting, then I'm not sure you should be coming here.  Do you have any idea how much your lack of trust hurts?"

Akane stood there listening in shock.  He had never tried to explain, no she had never tried to listen, she realized, she had always assumed the worst, and just hit him.  She fell to the floor crying, "I'm so sorry, Ranma.  I was angry this morning because of something I heard, I thought I had gotten over it, but seeing you two together brought it all back.  Sakura had told me that she had seen you and Ukyo over at the mall yesterday, holding hands and acting all cuddly and everything.  It just brought back all of my insecurities, and that got me going; after all she was the cute fiancée.  Please don't make me leave."  Tears were pouring down her face.

Ranma's anger vanished, hearing the anguish and despair in her voice.  He picked her up and held her tight in his arms, just letting her cry herself out.  When the worst of the storm appeared to be over, he finally spoke, "I don't know what Sakura was talking about, I was here all day filling out my college application, and cleaning up the dojo.  Ucchan went out shopping, but she didn't say she was meeting someone.  But that's kind of beside the point, anyway." 'Man, how can I tell her she's the only woman I ever wanted?' he thought.  "Listen, if we are ever going to be friends, you have got to learn to trust me, just like I have to learn to trust you.  After all, you are going to be going overseas to college in just a few short months, and we won't see each other for a long time."

Akane heard the caring in his voice as he spoke.  Hearing that, she felt even worse.  'I'm such a fool, I know he cares for me', she thought, 'why am I so insecure?'  "We've been through so much together, I should know better, but it just hurts sometimes.  I think your so good looking, and you had so many better-looking women chasing you, I just get scared sometimes.  I know you never wanted any of them, but still…" she said.

He put his hand over her mouth, stilling her voice.  "That's all in the past, now, just let all of that go and just concentrate on the future.  We can't do anything about what happened before.  Let's just work on being friends, okay," he said, "Do you still want to work out?"  She nodded her head, and then left his arms.  Ranma went and got Ukyo, who seemed to be all right now.

"Sorry Ukyo, I don't know what happened, but what are you doing here?" Akane asked, "Don't you need to be working?"

"It's ok, Akane, I know what it looked like.  No, Konatsu can handle the morning crowd, besides my brother here asked me to stick around.  He said that if the two of you are going to train together, he thought I could use some training as well.  Plus we could both use another sparring partner anyway."  Ukyo replied.

"Why are you calling Ranma brother?" asked Akane.

Ranma finished his exercise, and replied, "Did I forget to tell you?  Mom is adopting Ucchan.  Isn't that cool.  Now she'll be my sister for real."

Akane looked stunned.  Then she smiled, "That's so neat.  Now I'll have more reasons to come over here.  My sensei and my best friend both live here."  She hugged Ukyo.

"Akane, I told you that I was willing to train you.  But there are a few rules we need to establish.  For this to work, you really need to treat me as your Sensei.  That means you need to do what I tell you.  You can ask questions of course and I'll try to explain why I want you to it as well.  Now I want to practice with you.  I will just defend right now since I want to judge your form.  I need to find out what we need to work on.

Akane warmed up for a few minutes, stretching her muscles with a few simple exercises.  After she felt like she was ready, she turned to Ranma and said "Ready, Sensei."  At Ranma's nod, she began attacking him as hard and as fast as she could.  He blocked every blow.  Surprisingly, he said nothing during the bout, but watched her every motion cataloguing every attack.  Akane began getting frustrated, and it began to show in her attacks.  They weren't as smooth and as targeted as before.  After a few more minutes of that, Ranma said, "Stop."  Akane froze.

"Ok, you were beginning to angry and frustrated, weren't you?" he asked.  She nodded.  "That's one of the things we are going to have to work on.  You need to be able to control your emotions, if you don't you will lose any real fight.  Since your dad hasn't been training you since your mother died, you've also picked up a few habits that we need to change.  For starters, you are trying to use brute strength in your attacks.  That really isn't the right style for you.  You're not Ryoga you know, so you can't stay in close and take blows.  You need to work on increasing your speed and your grace.  That's really the better attack for you.  I don't think that will really be hard for you to learn, you're closer to that than you might think.  Some of your positioning could use a little work; you're just slightly off.  I think that might be because your dad didn't take into account that you're a girl, you look just slightly off balance.  Did you see anything I might have missed, Ukyo?"

"Well, the one thing that I noticed is Akane seems to be having trouble with what's she is wearing.  While she was fighting you, her gi was getting in the way of her moving cleanly.  It was too loose or something, unless that's part of her strategy, of course," Ukyo answered.  Akane looked down, she blushed, and tightened up her belt.  "Come on Akane, I think I have a better outfit for you to wear.  Ranma needs to change as well."  Everyone leaves.

Shortly, Akane came out with Ukyo.  Both of them have changed into a pair of shorts, and a pullover top.  Akane is blushing in embarrassment, since its obvious she is wearing breast bindings like Ukyo, instead of a bra.  Ranma comes back, having changed – both his gender and his clothing.  She is dressed in the same fashion as the other two girls.

"First things first, Akane.  The reason I am a girl now is that even though I 'know' that most of what Pop taught me about women being weak is so much garbage, I still can't bring myself to hit you when I'm a guy.  The reason I wanted us wearing this is so we all can see how each of us moves," Ranma said.  

Ukyo chimed in, "Besides, the way your gi kept falling open was distracting him.  You really need to wear a t-shirt underneath.  This takes care of both of those problems." 

"Ucchan!" Ranma said as she blushed, "That's enough of that."  She whispered to Ukyo, "What was wrong with a sports bra, anyway?"

Ukyo just smiled, "I didn't have any that were clean, and I didn't think she would want one of yours," she smirked.

Ranma mock glared at Ukyo, and then said, "Ok, Akane, Ucchan I want you to watch this kata.  After I do it once a regular speed, I'll slow down so both of you can follow."  She performed a complicated set of exercises.  She then ran through it much slower.  This set the pattern for the remainder of the afternoon.  Finally toward the end of the session, Ranma was working with Akane.  She still couldn't really touch Ranma, but Ranma had tossed her several times.  Again, Akane started getting angry, when suddenly Ranma stopped her.  "Akane, remember what I told you before, when you get mad, you start getting sloppy.  If I hadn't been paying attention, I could have really hurt you.  Calm yourself down, and we'll try again," Ranma said sadly.  

Akane waited a few minutes, struggling to get herself back under control.  'What got me so angry,' she wondered to herself, 'Ranma's doing what I want; she's training me.  All that's she's really showing me is how much I have to improve.'  Finally, after taking several deep breaths, she bowed to Ranma and said, "Sorry, Sensei, let's try again, please."

They fought for several more minutes, Akane concentrating on keeping herself under control.  She actually managed to hit Ranma a couple of times, but Ranma was scoring touches on her all the time.  Finally, Ranma hit her hard enough that Akane flew across the room and crashed into the wall.  She sat there in astonishment, while Ranma looked worried.  She ran over and helped Akane up.  "You Ok, Akane, I didn't mean to hit you quite that hard," she asked anxiously.

Akane said, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I bet it leaves a nice bruise though"

"This is probably a good place to stop for the day.  You both did real good.  Why don't you girls go clean up, and soak in the furo for a while.  Let me know when I can have my turn in there," Ranma said.  

Akane looked at her.  "Thanks Ranma, this means a lot to me that you're doing this, it means that you take me serious as a martial artist," she said.

"Ah, man, I should have done this a long time ago.  If I had, you would be one of the best in the city in martial arts.  Sorry it took me so long to figure this out," Ranma replied.

And that's basically how the remainder of the year went.  Nodoka finally adopted Ukyo.  A big party was held to celebrate, though strangely, Gemna was off on a training trip still and missed it.  Everyone assumed that he was still avoiding his wife.  Nodoka worked on helping Ranma understand himself better both as a male and as a female.  Ranma actually managed to avoid insulting Akane.  The three women, or four if Akane came too, often went shopping together, or went out dining, and generally had a good time.  Nodoka managed to teach Akane how to cook a few simple things.  Akane realized that Ukyo really was a friend now that Ranma no longer came between them, and forgave her for her part in the wedding fiasco.  She spent as much time as she could in training and in learning how to control her temper.  She never got quite good enough to beat Ranma, but it didn't matter anymore.  Just the fact that Ranma was training her was good enough.

Then, finally, it was time for Akane to leave for college in America.


	10. Departures

Chapter 9   The departure

Breakfast at the Tendo's was a bit unusual this morning.  Even though they had gotten used to just being the four of them, with Gemna away, and Ranma living with his mother, it was still much quieter than usual.  They had gotten used to peaceful mornings again.  If he closed his eyes, Soun could almost pretend that life was back to how it was prior to the Saotomes moving in.  He was still unsure of why exactly he was allowing his baby girl to go so far away to school, but when she had asked with those eyes glowing, and with her smiling face, he just couldn't refuse.  Nabiki was a bit jealous, even though she was having a good time at her college; she still came home at night.  Akane was anxious, already beginning to miss her family, after all she was going to be by herself in America.  Even Kasumi was a bit subdued.  At least the weather was auspicious for the trip.  Soun hoped that would be a good omen.  After they finished the meal, no one left the table.  After all, this was the last time they would all be together for a long time.  They just wanted to feel the closeness for as long as it was possible.

Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end.  There was a knock on the door.  Kasumi went and answered, and came back to report that the cab was there, and it was time to leave.  After gathering up all of the luggage, and putting it in the trunk, the four of them set off to the airport.

The Tendos and the Saotomes, missing Gemna who still hadn't come back from his training trip, met at the Tokyo airport a few hours prior to Akane's flight.  Ryoga didn't make it, but they hadn't seen him for several months.  After making sure all of her luggage was checked, they stood around waiting for her flight.

Kasumi and Nabiki were talking to Akane, telling her how much they envied her getting the opportunity.  "Now that you're leaving, and Nabiki is spending most of her time on campus, maybe I ought to go to school as well.  I always wanted to get into nursing," Kasumi said, "After all, there's more to life than housework, you know.  I'm so glad that father finally started accepting students at the dojo.  It will give him something to do while Mr. Saotome is gone."

"Yeah, he actually seems happier now than I have seen in a long time, I think the only thing he misses is the games at night with Mr. Saotome," Nabiki replied.  'How did Auntie Nodoka know about that zoo needing a Panda,' she wondered to herself.

"Kasumi, take care of P-chan, that is if he ever turns up.  I can't imagine where he got to this time; it's been a while since he has been around.  Look at the time, I guess I need to start heading to the departure lounge," Akane said.  She hugged her sisters, then walked over to her father and Nodoka.  She hugged her father.  "Father, thank you for allowing me to do this.  You know how much this means to me."

"All I want is for my little girl to be happy, you're all grown up now," as he broke down crying.

Akane looked at her 'Aunt', Nodoka just smiled and nodded, then hugged her, "You take care of yourself, I'll look after your family while you're gone," Nodoka said.

Ukyo hugged her, then said "Akane, I am going to miss you, take care of yourself, and don't forget to write us."

"Thanks, you too, I'll miss you both, and I promise to let you know how things are going.  Promise me you'll take care of Ranma too," Akane said as she hugged them.

Ukyo just nodded, trying not to cry as one of her best friends was leaving.

Akane walked over to Ranma.  He looked at her for a second, and then handed her a small box, and a letter.  "I'm going to miss you, tomboy," he said with a smile, "Open these up when you get on the plane, don't forget to write or at least e-mail."

Suddenly, Akane started crying.  Then she said, "Ranma, I'm not sure I want to do this, I didn't realize how much I was going to miss everybody, especially you."

"Akane, you've got to be kidding.  This is all you've been talking about since you got the scholarship.  The University has got a great reputation as a school for foreign students, so you should be able to make some friends there.  Besides, its not forever, it's just until you graduate," he said.  Akane pulled him behind a pillar so they were hidden from view.

"Thanks, Ranma," she replied as she hugged him.  Then looking around to make sure no one was watching, she kissed him.  "Don't you dare forget me, " she whispered, "I guess its time for me to go, but I'll e-mail you as soon as I get an account."

They stared at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes.  Then Akane turned and went through security.  Ranma stared after her until she passed out of sight.

A long day later, Akane's plane landed at Dallas Fort Worth International Airport.  Fortunately, it didn't take long for her to go through Customs, so she was able to get to the taxi stand quickly.  She took a cab to the apartment complex in Arlington that she had rented a place in.  She got to the office, just before it closed, and got the keys to her new home.  It turned out to be a nice, furnished, one bedroom apartment, on the second floor, overlooking one of the swimming pools.  It was reasonably close to the University campus, and on a quiet cul-de-sac.  She put her sheets and blankets on the bed and went to sleep.

Ranma was walking around the campus of Tokyo University, trying to find his classroom.  It was his first day and the map he had left a lot to be desired.  He turned the corner around one of the buildings when he literally ran into Nabiki.  "Ranma, what are you doing here?" she asked.  Kasumi smiled at Ranma.

"Uh, going to business school, I got accepted this semester," Ranma replied, "I thought Mom told your Dad that I had gotten in.  Kasumi, are you going to get your nursing degree finally?"

Kasumi nodded.  "Now that all of my girls have grown up, I can start living again," she said with a smile.  Nabiki looked surprised, then realized that Kasumi was kidding her.

Ranma said, "Speaking of girls, it looks like Akane is settling in well, at least according to the letters.  Oops, look at the time, I've got to get to class, see you around campus.  It's great to see you two again."  He waved, and then entered the building.

  



	11. Letters

Chapter 10   Letters

Dear Ranma – I'm glad you convinced me to come here.  The school is pretty cool.  The people here are nice.  I found a nice apartment near the campus, so that worked out well.  How's school going?  I'm so glad you made it in this semester.  Why did you pick Business School, though?  Isn't that a little odd for a martial artist?

I'm glad that you're there with Nabiki and Kasumi, but don't let Nabiki give you too much trouble.  You know how she can be sometimes.  I hope that the three of you can become better friends, now that Kasumi is there taking classes as well.  Please look after her.

I have made several new friends in the classes I am taking.  The homework hasn't been too bad.  Say hello to Ukyo for me.  Tell your Mom that I have learned a couple of new dishes.  They are actually edible.  I can't believe I never realized how bad I was before.  I'm so sorry I made you eat all of those horrible concoctions.  I just thought you were teasing me, I should have known that you were really sick.

I love the pendant you gave me; it's so appropriate.  I miss you Ranma, I can't wait until I can see you again.

Yours, Akane

Dear Auntie Nodoka – It was nice to get that letter from you.  In answer to your question about Ranma leaving Tokyo, I understand why he felt like he had to.  The letters that he had sent me all semester started out pretty excited and happy, but the one he sent me last month was different.  He was really depressed that the situation with the fake fiancées chasing him all around had started up again.  He wrote that he was thinking of disappearing, hoping that would get him away from the mess.  I know he will come back to you; he loves you a great deal.  I'm sure he's missing you as much as you are missing him.

As for me, I am having a great time at school.  Getting away from my family, even though I love them, is allowing me to grow.  Before, I was always the baby of the family.  It took leaving them to be able to get out from under that.  

Love, Akane

Dear Kasumi – I can't believe it's almost been a year since I left home.  The time has sure flown here in Texas.  The people here have been so friendly, even if their English is a little hard to understand still.  Luckily they can understand me pretty well, even though they think I talk too fast.  Also, there are enough Oriental restaurants in the area, with food similar to what I am used to, that I haven't gotten too homesick.  Some of the things they eat are kind of odd, though I am beginning to like something called Tex-Mex.

I heard from Ranma the other day.  I guess I am not surprised that he decided to leave school with all of the chaos that happened the last month he was there.  How come the Kuno's can't figure out that 'the pigtailed girl' and Ranma are the same person.  How can anyone be that stupid is beyond me.  Yes, I know what you are thinking, how come it took me so long to figure out about Ryoga?  

I was lucky enough to get a job in one of the local day care centers here.  The kids are so cute.  Plus, I have found a sensei that will really train me in the art.  I didn't want to lose what I had learned.

Any way, go to run, I have a test in the morning.

Love – Akane

Dear Nabiki – Dr. Tofu finally proposed to Kasumi?  I couldn't believe it when you told me that in your last letter.  I didn't think he had enough courage to do that, and to run of and elope.  I wish I could have been there, tell them both congratulations for me.  Can you find a wedding present for me?  Don't charge me too much for it though, Ok?  

I can't believe you are actually dating Kuno.  Boy, I thought Ranma had a messed up life.  Seriously, I couldn't be happier for you.  I knew that you had a crush on him for the longest time.

Have you started your job search yet?  This is your last year in college after all.  And to think I am almost a junior myself.

By the way, I heard from Ranma again, he said he was still running from Kodachi.  But he at least was still getting some college in.

I miss you and the rest of the family.  I can't believe that it has been almost two years since I have been home.  I'm starting to get a bit homesick, I guess.  Of course, I really couldn't afford to come home, and I'll graduate sooner this way.  

The kids at the day care are so adorable.  It really makes me think that I could be a good teacher.

I love you, Biki-chan

Akane

Dear Father - I can't believe you.  I am extremely disappointed in you.  Just because I am about to graduate from college next month and just because I am your last unmarried daughter doesn't give you the right.  Kasumi and Nabiki managed to marry for love.  Stop making noises about trying to find me a husband.  There is no need for you to attempt to find Ranma.  I will marry whom I want, when I want to, and there is no further discussion.  I thought you had figured that out the last time.

Anyway, I am glad to hear that the family is flying out for my graduation.  Remember, though, I am not the same girl that left nearly three years ago.  I have changed quite a bit, and I think I will surprise you when you get here.

Akane 

Author's notes:

Again thanks for the reviews.  I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

To Ghost in the Machine, I don't disagree with you about Cologne, but if somebody who had killed a god and leveled a mountain, told you to back off, wouldn't you at least stop what you were doing for a while?  That's really all I need for the story.  As far as Nodoka, remember she has spent some time getting to know Ranma, at least as far as my tale.  Only the most insensitive person (read Akane) wouldn't realize that Ranma was unhappy.  I don't think it would be too much of a stretch for Nodoka to think that for Ranma to be a man among men he needs to be happy with who he is.  If he decided that he needed to not hate who he was, she would help him.  Anyway, that's my thought process, feel free to agree or disagree.

To Goku905041, I'm not sure what I am doing wrong.  I reuploaded everything a few days ago to fix some typo's in the earlier chapters, but since then I have just been adding a chapter at a time.  

Anyway again, sit back and enjoy (I hope)


	12. Graduation

Chapter 11   Graduation 

It was a pleasant afternoon at Akane Tendo's apartment.  She had spent all morning ensuring that it was spotless.  The furnishings were a curious blend of both Japanese and American styles that somehow worked out.  The rooms were full of growing, blooming plants; the pictures on the walls were scenes from Japan.  The stereo was playing soft music in the background.  The sun was shining in through the windows, making everything look bright.  You could hear children laughing and playing in the pool that was outside her windows.  She was busying herself making tea for the visitors.  They had called from the hotel saying they were on the way, so she was expecting them any minute.  But it was obvious she was excited.  Around her neck was a small gold chain, with a pendant in the shape of the Yin-Yang symbol, with a small diamond in each of the two "eyes".  It was her favorite piece of jewelry, since Ranma had given it to her before she came to America.

The doorbell rang.  She ran to the door and opened it.  There standing in the doorway, was her family.  Her father looked a bit older, a little grayer, wearing a nice suit, but he also looked fitter and happier.  Her oldest sister was dressed as plainly as ever, but she looked more content.  Akane had never seen her so beautiful.  Nabiki was dressed simply, but with quality.  She still was the Ice Queen, however, some things never change apparently.  They all looked wonderful.  She was so excited to see them after so long.  She wondered if they noticed any of changed in her as well.  "Dad, Kasumi, Nabiki," she shrieked, "It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much," giving each of them a big hug.  Suddenly, remembering her manners, she bowed, and showed them in.  After taking their shoes off, they walked over and sat in the couches in the living room.

Soun wailed, "My daughter is all grown up now."

"Come on Dad, she's twenty-two for pity sake," Nabiki growled, "What did you think she would look like?"  He ignored her, tears streaming down his face.

"Nabiki, Kasumi, you two look wonderful.  It appears that married life agrees with both of you.

Kasumi smiled at her sister, wondering what seemed to be different about her.  She didn't seem to be the same awkward girl that had left home three years ago.  She carried herself with grace.  Apparently, living away from home had increased her self-confidence.  Nabiki also gazed at Akane.  Her instincts were screaming at her, but she couldn't understand the words.  Then it struck her, her sister's eyes were softer; she looked happier, less defensive, friendlier.  She also looked gentler, somehow, as if she had managed to finally let go the core of anger that had driven her so long, as if she had found her center.  The sharp edges were gone; they had been smoothed out somehow.  They gazed around the living and dining rooms and saw how well decorated it was.  The rooms radiated a sense of peace, of happiness, of contentment and joy.  It shouted out that this was a home, not just a place to stay.

"Your letters didn't do justice to this place," Kasumi said, "It's gorgeous, how on earth did you find it?"

"One of my friends knew of it," Akane responded. "Would you like some tea, I have just finished making some?" she asked.  Major face faults all around, Akane just laughed at their expressions.

"Sure, "Kasumi answered, "Do you need any help."

"Thanks, the kitchen is over here," Akane said with a smile, "Besides, I knew you would want to check it out, anyway.  Gee guys, I had to learn how to cook here at college.  I couldn't afford to go out to eat for every meal, and instant Ramen noodles gets boring after a while.  Anyway, both of you know that Auntie Nodoka finally managed to teach me a few things."

Kasumi carried the tea set in and poured.  "That's a well organized kitchen, Akane, it looks like you can make more than just a few dishes.  I looked at some of the recipes that you had out, some of them are pretty ambitious.  Do you really make them?" she asked.  Akane nodded.

"My daughter can cook," Soun said, smiling through his tears.

"Dad, will you please stop that, you'll ruin the finish on the table," Nabiki said.

"Sis, tell us how you have been.  The letters and emails just can't say everything.  After all it has been three years since we have been together, and I want to know about it all," Kasumi asked gently.

"Well, you've read everything I have sent you, that tells pretty much everything that's happened," Akane began, "Aside from going to class, studying, and working, there's really not much to tell.  Fortunately I was able to place out of thirty hours, which made it a bit easier to finish as fast as I did, but still I had to take a pretty heavy class load each semester.  That didn't leave me much time for a social life, after all.  You know I've tried to keep a pretty high grade point average.  I've made several friends here, and we do go out some."

"You didn't tell us everything, you never wrote about any boyfriends," Kasumi said with a smile.

Akane blushed, "Kasumi, stop that!  There is one guy that I kinda like.  We practice the art together, in fact he's my sensei, the one I mentioned in my letters.  He helps me study as well.  He's really attractive, nice, with a good sense of humor.  We go out occasionally.  He's a pretty good dancer, so that's what we normally do.  He's also given me a few lessons in cooking too."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed for a second.  'I think my sister might be in love, from the way she was talking. He must be pretty special to have captured her heart,' Nabiki thought.  "When are we going to meet this paragon?" she said, "I would really like to meet the guy who made you forget about Ranma."

A strange smile flickered across Akane's face.  It happened so fast, that Nabiki wasn't sure she had really seen it.  "Oh, you'll meet him soon enough.  He definitely wanted to meet all of you, "Akane said, "I think you'll like him as much as I do."

Kasumi said, "I'm sure we will.  Are you planning on making him part of your future?"

Akane giggled.  "I suppose so, you might say we have a bit of an understanding," she said.

Nabiki frowned. 'There's something going on here and I'm missing it', she thought.  Then she asked, "Seriously, what are your plans after you graduate?"

Akane hesitated, and then she smiled.

A voice answered from behind them, "I imagine my wife and I will return to Nerima and take over the family dojo after I graduate.  After all, children need to be spoiled by their grandparents."  Everyone spun around, and stared in shock. Standing in the door to a bedroom, looking at them was an attractive red headed woman, nursing an infant.

She said, with a smirk, "Remember me, I'm Ranma Saotome."  Glancing down, she blushed, and said "Oops, sorry about this."

"Ranma!!"

"Oh My!"

Soun faints.

"Akane, honey, sorry it took so long, but Nodoka here just wouldn't stop.  I think Kimiko is starting to wake up too, so she'll need a change and will be hungry as well.  Greedy guts here didn't leave anything," Ranma said, smiling.  Akane got up and went through the door Ranma was standing in.  "Kasumi, would you like to hold your niece while I get changed?"

"Sure," Kasumi whispered, still in shock, while Nabiki said "Oh My".  'Wait a minute, I'm supposed to say that,' Kasumi thought to herself.  Ranma handed her the baby, and went back into the bedroom.  A few minutes later, a much taller man in different clothing walked out, followed by Akane who was carrying a second girl.

"Don't look so surprised, you two," Ranma smirked, "You should have remembered that I never give up.  Once I finally admitted to myself that I loved your sister, you should have known this would have happened."

Akane sat down next to Kasumi, and began nursing Kimiko.  Nabiki grinned and said, "Looks like your husband's modesty is rubbing off on you."  Akane looked puzzled for a second, then shrugged.

"Well, I imagine you guys have a lot of questions, but I think we ought to wait on most of them until after your father wakes up," Ranma said, "Until then, would anyone like some more tea," as he walks into the kitchen.  A few minutes later he walked out with another teacup and poured himself a cup.  After filling everyone else's up, he sat down.

"How have you two been doing, is married life treating you right?  Akane has read me all of your letters but that didn't cover everything I am sure.  We have missed you all," asked Ranma, with an evil grin.

"Oh no you don't," said Nabiki, "You're going to tell us what is going on.  You owe us some explanations, the last we knew; you two had broken your engagement.  How long have you been married, and whose girls are these?"

"They are Ranma's and mine, of course," said Akane with a smile, "They were born six weeks ago.  I'm still not back in shape from the pregnancy, couldn't you tell.  I don't normally have this much stomach, for example.  As for how long we've been married, it's been eighteen months."

"That's longer than Kuno and I," said Nabiki, "But, that's not what I meant, I mean, Ranma was nursing Nodoka, how did that happen?"

"I'm not really sure myself.  The OB/GYN we went to went into shock when we showed her as well.  As best as we can figure though, during our training together at home, we got real close, almost to the point we knew what the other was thinking.  Probably, reading each other's body language or something.  Anyway, after we moved in together, and then especially after we got married, we got even closer.  For several reasons, I have to spend most of my time as a woman, so we got comfortable working together and just basically got in sync with each other.  You'll see what I mean when we cook dinner.  Anyway, when Akane got pregnant, I guess I convinced myself that I was too, I mean, my body started acting like I was pregnant as well.  I went through all of the same physical changes as well, including some pretty intense sympathetic labor pains.  I hope she was kidding when she said I get to carry the next baby," Ranma replied, "I don't think I could do it for real, I'm just not strong enough."

"Ranma, honey, who said I was kidding!" Akane said with an evil smile.  Everyone broke out laughing at the expression on Ranma's face.

Ranma continued, saying "Well, er, anyway, like I said, for what ever reason, my body thought it was pregnant as weird as that sounds.  About a month ago, I was in the bedroom changing my clothes.  I had just taken my shirt off, when I noticed Nodoka was starting to fuss.  I picked her up, changed her diaper, and then walked into the kitchen to give her to Akane, when I got drenched.  Akane was on the ladder watering the plants on the plant ledge, and accidentally watered me instead.  Anyway, it was enough to trigger the change, and sure enough, Nodoka did what came naturally and latched on and began to suckle.  Obviously nothing happened, and she began whimpering, when suddenly my milk dropped.  Speaking of weird sensations.  Especially when I'm a guy.  So ever since then, I help Akane nurse the girls, which certainly helps some.  Old greedy guts Nodoka doesn't like to share apparently, just like Pop, I guess."

Soun finally woke up from his faint.  "Father, come meet your granddaughters," said Akane with pride, "This is Kimiko, and Kasumi is holding Nodoka.  We wanted to name them after our mothers to honor our family."

Soun kissed his daughter, "Akane, you have grown, you said you would surprise me and you did, " he said.  'The family will continue now,' he thought happily.

"Akane, if you are done, we need to see about fixing dinner," Ranma said.

Akane handed Kimiko to Nabiki, who didn't look like she was real sure about that.  Kimiko began cooing, and suddenly Nabiki's heart seemed to melt.  She lost that Ice Queen image, and smiled down at the little girl in her arms.  She suddenly realized that she was missing something in her life.  "Don't worry, Biki-chan, you have plenty of time for both family and career," Ranma said softly to her alone.  Nabiki looked surprised, then smiled.  'He has changed as well, before he wouldn't have said that,' she thought.

Ranma and Akane went into the kitchen to cook dinner.  Everyone watched in amazement as the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Cooking Team swung into action.  There was almost no sound as Ranma got ingredients to Akane, almost as if he knew exactly what she needed, while she prepared things with confidence.  In a relatively short order, the meal was prepared, placed on the stove or in the oven, and the kitchen left spotless.  As they walked back in, Akane looked at them staring in shock, laughed, and said, "Dinner will be ready around 6, what would you like to do until then?"

"Well, I'd certainly like to know what is going on here for starters," Soun said, "Why didn't you tell us you were married, with children, even."

"That's mostly my fault, I suppose, " Ranma began, "I wanted us to have some time for ourselves before the Nerima horde found out about us.  I just mailed a letter to my family to tell them about us."

Kasumi asked, "You still didn't really answer the question, though.  How come you didn't tell us about all of this?  In fact, why did you disappear so completely from Tokyo?"

Akane answered, "We though long and hard about what to do when Ranma joined me here.  We wanted to tell both our families, but we were afraid the pressure to wed would start over again.  We've known for some time that we cared about each other, but we really wanted to make up our own minds about how we felt.  Plus if we decided to get married, we wanted it to be when we were ready.  Then after what happened the last month he was school in Tokyo. just made the decision easier."

"Yeah, that last month or so, kind of changed my mind.  I originally was going to come here openly, but when Kodachi started chasing me, then Shampoo, plus I was afraid that the old panda might have some more fiancées coming out of the woodwork, we decided it wouldn't work.  I kept my promise to them about e-mails, and arranged for birthday presents for them, but I haven't been back since.  That's the one thing I regret about the whole situation.  I figured that if our families didn't know where I was, maybe the pests wouldn't either.  Speaking of pests, Mom hasn't heard from Pop in a long time, have any of you?  Nabiki, why are you smiling like that?  Anyway, Nabiki here took care of Kuno for me, since he got interested in her, and stopped worrying about Akane, and didn't bug me anymore," Ranma said, "Fortunately, my student visa and acceptance here had come through, so I could start making plans to vanish.  Disappearing actually wasn't too hard, but it did cause some major complications later.  The biggest one was because I got the visa as a female; I also had to attend school as one.  When they hired me as a martial arts instructor, I had to stay that way to keep from messing up the records.  I guess that I've spent at least about half of my time here as a woman, so I finally got a bit older in my girl form."


	13. The disappearance

Author's note: These next chapters are a series of long flashbacks, filling in some of the holes in the prior three years

Chapter 12   The disappearance of Ranma

Flashback – Ranma was home after finishing the semester at Tokyo U.

'I sure hope they don't find the letter I left them too soon,' he thought as he entered the hotel room.  He put his luggage down, and walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower.  'Last hot shower I am getting for a while I guess.  I hope Nabiki keeps her promise and doesn't try too hard to find me'

After the shower, Ranma got dressed.  She left her hair loose to fall down her back instead of putting it back into a braid, and then went out.  After several hours, she came back, her appearance changed.  Instead of the vibrant red hair that she had left the room with, it was now auburn, and instead of long and straight, it was shorter and curly.  She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up and got dressed.  'I hate panty hose,' she grumbled as she put them on, 'they're as bad as this bra.'  Putting her dress on, she left her hair loose.  She then put on a little makeup, and then put on a pair of glasses. She looked in the mirror and thought with some satisfaction 'Well, I don't even recognize myself, I think it makes me look different enough, I hope!'  With that she packed, left her room and went to the airport, and vanished.

"Ukyo, have you seen your brother this morning?" Nodoka asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No, but I found this in the dojo just now," Ukyo replied as she handed her mother the letter.  It was addressed simply 'Mom'.  Nodoka opened up the envelope and began to read.  She gasped, then dropped the letter and began to cry.

Ukyo picked it up, and looked at Nodoka with concern.  "What's wrong, Mom?" she asked.  Nodoka just pointed to the letter.

Dear Mom, Ucchan – Sorry to tell you this way, but I need to get away.  The craziness is beginning to start again, and I just don't want to face a bunch of fiancés chasing me anymore.  I am leaving the area; please don't try to find me, because you won't.  I know how to hide pretty well.  Don't worry, I just intend to stay away long enough for them to lose interest.  I'll keep in touch; I love you both.  Ranma

"Shampoo, where are you?" Cologne asked.  She heard crying from her great granddaughter's room.  She walked in and found Shampoo laying on her bed, crying.  A letter was on the floor next to it.  Cologne began to read, when she finished she sighed.  "So Ranma has left Japan without telling anyone where he was going.  And to tie it to the honor of the Amazon's like he did, sending a copy of this letter to the village council.  I didn't think he was that smart."  'Shampoo, we have failed,' she thought.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, "A letter to us from Ranma."  She opened it and began reading.  She sat there stunned.  Nabiki walked into the kitchen, and saw her sister sitting there.  She picked up the letter and read through it.  'He finally did it,' she thought, 'I hope the documents I got for him helped.'  She went back into the dining room, and told her father.  "Father, Ranma sent us a letter.  It seems that he has decided to leave Japan for a while.  I guess maybe he decided to go look for a cure again."

Kasumi walked back in and added, "He wanted us to know so we wouldn't worry about him, wasn't that nice of him?"

The young woman walked through the airport terminal heading for baggage claim.  She was scanning the crowd for the person she was meeting.  As she reached the baggage carousel, she saw her.  Another young woman, of average height, with blue-black hair, anxiously scanned the crowd.  She smiled, then walked over to her and said "Yo, Akane, didn't recognize me, huh?"

Akane's eyes widened as she realized the woman in front of her was Ranma.  She hugged her and said, "Ranma, no, I didn't, with your hair so different, and the way it softens your face.  Plus you're wearing makeup.  You look good."

Ranma just smiled, and said, "It's good to be here with you finally.  The last six months without you have been tough; - Oh, that looks like my luggage," as she grabbed two suitcases and a hanging bag off the carousel.  "That's everything, let's get out of here," she said.

Akane grabbed one of the suitcases, and the two women left the terminal building.  Reaching Akane's car, they put the luggage into the trunk, and got in.  Akane drove off, heading toward her apartment.

Arriving at her apartment in Arlington, they got out and carried the luggage inside.  Ranma looked around, and said, "You did a good job decorating this place, and it looks real nice.  Do you have a roommate, it's a two bedroom apartment, isn't it?"

"I don't have a roommate.  I moved into this one last month when it became available.  I wanted us to share an apartment, even if we are just friends, so I found this two bedroom.  I thought it would be a bit cheaper if we shared an apartment, and until you can find a job, we need to save as much money as we can," Akane said, with a smile.  Then she blushed.

"Well I can't argue with that logic.  I sent my resume to the head of the Phys. Ed. Department, plus I talked to him yesterday.  He wants me to come in tomorrow for an interview for that martial arts instructor position that they have open.  It's a teaching assistant job, so he thinks he can swing it.  I did outsmart myself, though.  Since I applied for my visa as a female, I will have to attend school and teach that way as well.  I didn't realize that until the flight from Los Angeles, though.  I didn't get a lot of sleep in the last couple of days, thinking about all of the changes, I guess, so I'm afraid I won't be much company until I get a nap.  Where do you want me to put my stuff?" replied Ranma.

"That's ok.  This is your bedroom, and you can nap for a while," Akane showing her to the spare bedroom, "I have some errands to take care of this afternoon, anyway."

Ranma woke up from her nap late afternoon.  Looking around, she realized that Akane had unpacked her luggage and put it away in the dresser and closet.  After showering, he changed into some clean clothing, and walked into the living room to find Akane.  "Thanks for putting my stuff away, I must have really been asleep, you didn't wake me up at all.  I really feel better after that nap.  What do you have planned for this evening," he asked.

Akane looked up with a smile, and patted the couch beside her.  "Come, sit down, we have some catching up to do."  Ranma sat down next to her and turned to look at Akane.  She smiled a little mischievously, and then hugged Ranma.  'This sure feels good' they both thought.  Akane then kissed Ranma; he froze for a second, and then responded passionately.  'Sparks, check, fireworks, check, tingles, check' they both thought.  After several minutes, Ranma pulled away, a little reluctantly.  "I guess you missed me, too," he said with a smile, "Was that the catching up you had in mind, not that I'm complaining mind you?"

Akane blushed, prettily.  "Not really, but I wanted you to know how I felt just in case you had forgotten," she replied, "I got a little carried away, I suppose.  Even though we decided to separate for a while to cool our fathers down, I didn't want to leave you.  Now I hadn't made any plans, other than talking to you.  We can either cook dinner here or go out, which ever you want."

"I think I would just as soon stay in.  I can help you cook dinner.  I really don't feel like changing to go back out.  Besides, I just washed my hair after all, and I can't do a thing with it," he said with a giggle.  'Man, I can't believe I said that, I've been spending too much time as a girl,' he thought.  Akane stared at him in shock, and then realized Ranma was kidding.  She started giggling, and then hugged Ranma.  They kissed again, Ranma's stomach growled.  "Oh well, it's time to feed that beast, sorry," Ranma said.  Akane started laughing, and then led him into the kitchen.

The next morning, Ranma left for her interview.  She met Mr. Wilson, the department head at his office.  She bowed, and then shook his hand, as she introduced herself, "Mr. Wilson, I'm Ranma Saotome, though I usually go by Ranko.  When I set up the interview for the instructor position, you sounded interested.  I hope my resume was satisfactory."

Mr. Wilson said, "Yes, it was most impressive, though I have to admit, you aren't exactly what I expected.  I don't think we need a traditional interview for this position.  Would it be possible to see you workout?"

"Certainly, I brought something I can wear.  If you could direct me to a changing room, I will get into that.  I expected that you would need to see me in action.  In fact, I think I would be disappointed if you hadn't.  I take martial arts pretty seriously, you see," she replied.  He pointed to a room.  Ranma entered, and a few minutes later came out in her workout clothes.  She ran through a few exercises to limber up and then worked out for several minutes, performing several different katas.  

After watching her carefully, Mr. Wilson called for a halt.  He smiled, and said, "I've seen enough.  If you are able to teach any of that, you will be an excellent addition to the staff.  Why don't you go clean up and change, and then we can finalize the paperwork."

Ranma bowed in thanks, and then went to change.  They spent the next several minutes filling out the paperwork for the position.  Then Mr. Wilson said, "That takes care of that, welcome to the staff.  By the way, call me Chris.  Also, before I forget, one of the benefits of being on staff here is that you qualify for the in-state tuition rates.  The classes don't start for another week.  We plan for four sections, two each day.  That looks like it won't interfere with your other class schedules.  Also, please feel free to come over anytime you are free if you need a place to workout."  With that, they shook hands and Ranma left.

As she entered their apartment, she smiled at Akane and said, "I got the job, I start next week, isn't that great?"  Akane smiled and hugged her.


	14. New Life in America

Chapter 13   A new life in America 

Ranma came home from the bank after depositing her first paycheck from the school.  It had been a hard two weeks working with her students, but it was beginning to look like some of them understood the lessons.  As she entered the apartment, Akane met her at the door.  "Hurry up and change, Ranma, the movie starts in an hour, and I want to make sure we get good seats," she reminded Ranma.

Ranma nodded and ran to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind.  Akane sighed, and picked up the debris.  After several minutes, Ranma came out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual casual attire.  "Hey, I would have picked all that up, you said I needed to hurry," Ranma teased.  Then he grabbed Akane and kissed his sweetheart.  "I missed you this morning, you were gone by the time I woke up," he said, "You ready?"  Akane nodded, grabbed her car keys and they left.

After the movie was over, they headed to a restaurant to eat dinner.  There was a pretty nice Japanese steakhouse across from the mall that Akane had found during the time she had been in Arlington by herself.  It was a bit expensive, so she couldn't eat there very often, but the sushi and sashimi helped remind her of the food of home.  They were celebrating their new life together tonight, though, so they wanted to do something special for their first real date.

"Did you enjoy the movie, Akane?" Ranma asked.

She giggled.  "I really don't remember much of it, you kept stealing kisses in the dark," she said.

"Hey, I was just making up for lost time," he teased her, "Remember, I wasted two whole years not doing that because I was too scared to show my feelings."

They spent the next hour eating their dinner.  The food was almost as good as Kasumi's.  They actually were able to have a nice conversation, and the wait staff was excellent since they appreciated being able to talk in Japanese.  They finished, bowed to the hostess and thanked her.  Then they walked out towards the car.  Just as they were about to get in, one of those quick Texas storms blew in, and Ranma felt the familiar change occur.

Ranma muttered a curse under her breath.  Akane heard enough of it to blink in astonishment, and then she giggled.  "I don't really thing the Gods hate you Ranma, I just think they have a warped sense of humor," she said.  They got in the car and headed home.  They entered the apartment and Ranma started heading toward the bathroom to change.  Akane grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, I want my kiss."

"What kiss?" Ranma asked, looking at Akane with some surprise.  'What's gotten into her,' she wondered.

"When a girl comes home from a nice date with her boyfriend, she generally likes a kiss at the end of the date.  I want my kiss," Akane said.

"But, but, I'm a girl, now," Ranma stammered.

Akane just pulled her close, leaned down and kissed her.  'Sparks, check, fireworks, check, tingles, check' they both thought.  After they came up for air, Ranma pulled reluctantly away.  "Ranma, I love you, the body doesn't matter to me," Akane said.

"I'm not sure I believe you," Ranma said with a smile, "Can you give me some more proof?"  She giggled.

A dangerous glint appeared in Akane's eyes.  She leaned over, and began kissing Ranma, pulling her close to her body.  After a while, Ranma broke the kiss with a sigh and said, "Ok, you've convinced me.  Now I think I need to go take a cold shower."  Akane started giggling.

They settled into a daily routine.  Every morning, Ranma would get up and start breakfast.  After breakfast, they would go jog for several miles until it was time to cleanup and get to class.  After they were done with their classes, Akane would go to her job at the day care and Ranma would go to teach her classes.  They would meet at the apartment, then study, do homework and fix dinner.  Ranma still did most of the cooking, but there were a few things he trusted Akane to make.  They would try to go out on a date once a week, usually dancing, sometimes dinner, and occasionally a movie.  Again, life was treating them well.

One Saturday, Akane woke up in a mischievous mood.  After breakfast was over, she asked Ranma to go shopping with her.  "Ranma, I want to go shopping with my girlfriend," she said, "Go change.  You and I are going shopping for some clothes."  Ranma grumbled, went into the bedroom, and came back out wearing one of her more casual outfits.  "Good, let's head on over to the mall," Akane said with an evil smile.  Ranma shuddered, the last time she had seen that look she ended up being forced into an almost non-existent swimsuit.  They got in the car, and headed over to the mall.  Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged her over to the Victoria's Secret store.  Ranma groaned, 'I'm in trouble now' she thought.

Akane and Ranma spent the next hour trying on several pieces of skimpy attire, with Ranma finally having a good time.  Akane was clearly enjoying herself, modeling the outfits so Ranma couldn't help but be caught up in the fun.  Akane finally relented, though she bought one of the skimpier outfits.  Then she took Ranma down to a different store where they found some swimsuits to look at, and then checked out some new dresses.  They bought a few new things and then went on home.

Several months went by.  Their grades were looking good.  Ranma sent the occasional e-mail home, letting his family know how he was doing, though he was careful not to say anything about where he was, or who he was with.  Akane wrote home often, but also kept Ranma's presence a secret.  They Akane realized that it was about to be Ranma's birthday.  She resolved to bake him a cake from scratch.  Ranma wasn't paying any attention to what was going on.  He was working on his homework.  Suddenly he heard a loud crash and then a scream from the kitchen, "Why can't I do this!!!"

"Akane, what's wrong?" Ranma said as he rushed into the kitchen to see a major disaster.  The kitchen was a total mess, Akane wearing most of what she was trying to make, was sitting in the middle of the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Akane, it's ok, honey," Ranma said as he rushed over to her.  Unfortunately, he slipped on some of the mess and fell down, sliding forward until his head ended up in her lap.  Akane froze for a second, eyes wide, and then started laughing.  Ranma joined her.  Finally, she stopped laughing.  "Feel better now?" he said as he pulled her head down for a kiss.

"Yeah, I guess so.  You didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?" she asked anxiously.

"Hah, the great martial artist hurt himself," he said with a smile.

"Man, you're a legend in your own mind aren't you?" she laughed.

"Come on, help me clean up this mess, and then I can help you try again," Ranma said.

"Actually, I think the recipe was fine, I turned around and caught the pan with my elbow and flipped it up on me, see the batter still tastes fine," she smirked.

Ranma tasted the batter, and discovered that she was right.  He helped her clean up the mess, and then they went to their respective rooms and cleaned themselves up.  Akane returned to the kitchen, and made the cake.  After it was done baking, she iced it, then brought it out and told him "Happy Birthday!"

Ranma spent several sessions with Akane in the kitchen showing her how to cook.  Once he realized that her biggest problem was a lack of confidence, most of the battle was won.  He basically convinced her to treat cooking as a form of martial arts, showing her that she needed to start simple, follow the recipe without deviation, and to practice each step until she had it perfect.  He also convinced her that she always needed to taste everything she made.  The practice allowed her to gain her confidence, and that was all it took.  Then they finished their first full year together.  The school semester was just about over.


	15. A voice from the Past

Chapter 14   A voice from the past

Ranma was walking home from school, looking forward to a hot shower.  As it was a typical Texas spring day, she was wearing shorts and a bright top, her long auburn hair loose, falling to the middle of her back, wearing a baseball cap, and dark sunglasses.  As she neared her apartment, she stopped, hearing the all too familiar, not to mention scary, voice of Kodachi Kuno talking to her neighbors.  As she walked up, she heard one of them say, "Here's her roommate, now, maybe she can help you."

Kodachi turned, and saw an attractive young Japanese woman, about her own height, carrying a backpack.  She said in Japanese. "Hello, my name is Kodachi Kuno, I am looking for Akane Tendo; do you know where she is?"

The young woman just smiled, and then replies in English, with a broad Texas accent, "I'm sorry, I really didn't understand you.  I recognized my roommate's name, but I don't understand much Japanese.  What were you saying?"

Kodachi looked surprised, and then replied in English, "I'm sorry, I just assumed that since you looked Japanese that you spoke our language.  My name is Kodachi Kuno, and I am looking for either Akane Tendo or Ranma Saotome.  Do you know where I might find them?"

Ranma replied "Well, I know Akane, of course, since she is my roommate.  She should be coming home in an hour or so from work.  While she mentioned Ranma several times, and has a photograph of the two of them together, I have never met him.  They keep in touch, but based on what she has told me about you, I'm pretty sure she won't be interested in helping you.  I doubt she knows where he really is at this moment, anyway.  There also is a girl named Saotome who teaches martial arts.  She calls herself Ranko, though." 'Gee,' she thought, 'everything I said was completely true.'  "Akane knows her, but I haven't met her either," she said, "I don't think she is going to be here for a while, since I know Akane is subbing for her at class for the next few weeks."

"You have been very kind, Miss," replied Kodachi, "Thanks for your assistance.  Tell Akane I look forward to seeing her again.  I haven't come all this way from Japan not to find out what I want to know.  Tell Akane I will talk to her."  She runs off, laughing, leaving her trademark black roses behind.  Ranma watched her disappear into the distance, then sighed and entered her apartment.

Akane came into the apartment, frowning slightly.  "Why are black roses scattered all over the sidewalk out front?" she asked.

"Kodachi is here.  I talked to her, but she didn't seem to recognize me.  Are you going to be able to teach my class?" Ranma asked, "I've set it up with Chris already, so he is expecting you unless we tell him otherwise."

"Sure, though you'll have to take my place at the day care center, remember?" Akane responded.

Next morning the two girls are out jogging, when into their path steps Kodachi.  "Hello, Kodachi, Rachel here said that you were in town.  You're looking good, how have you been?" Akane asked pleasantly.

Kodachi smiled at Akane and said, "Do you know where my darling Ranma is?"

"I don't think Ranma ever considered himself as your darling," replied Akane, "I'm as sure as if he was standing here himself telling me that he wouldn't be interested in seeing you.  Anyway, the boy you knew as Ranma has changed.  I doubt that you would recognize him if you saw him.  I'm sorry we can't talk more, but we have to get back."

End flashback (Back in the apartment at graduation)

Akane smirked, "Being a girl also came in handy when Kodachi finally came to see me.  She thought she could track you down through me, I suppose.  Because of the way you wore your hair, and dressed, I guess she just didn't recognize you.  So it was pretty easy to fool her.  I can't wait to see the expression on her face when we get back home."

"I had gotten used to being able to change as soon as I got home, so it was a real pain having to stay a woman even at night, not to mention what it did to our social life.  After all, we couldn't go on a date until she left, remember?" Ranma said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Kodachi must have pestered us for almost a month before she finally left," Akane said, "Poor Ranma kept expecting her to pop up at anytime.  I don't think he got a hot bath the entire time she was here. Of course, it did have some advantages.  We got to do some fun stuff as a couple of girls out on the town, remember?  Going out to that club might have been a mistake though.  You had so many guys wanting to dance with you, I thought you'd blow a gasket," she said as she laughed, remembering that night and the expression on Ranma's face.

"Hey, tomboy, you had just as many guys chasing you that night as I recall.  I think that's why we finally danced with each other, just to run them off," Ranma said with a laugh, "Of course, I think you holding my hand, and then hugging and kissing me might have had something to do with that too."  Akane blushed as Nabiki raised her eyebrow and grinned at her sister.

Kasumi giggled, "Oh my, I hope you had a good time, though." She looked thoughtful for a second, and then continued, "Maybe the four of us girls ought to go back to that club while we are here."

"After we were finally convinced that Kodachi had left, Ranma stayed a guy for a solid month.  That actually turned out to be a pleasant time.  Fortunately, by that time, school was out so he didn't have to teach.  That's when he finally proposed to me," Akane said.

"Yeah, I knew we loved each other, so I got up enough courage," Ranma said.

  



	16. The Return of Ryoga

Chapter 15   The return of Ryoga

"We still were afraid to let any one know what had happened.  The only person who ever knew was Ryoga," Akane said.

Kasumi said, "The only person who knew that you two were together was Ryoga?  How did he find out?"

Akane replied, "He would just wander by periodically.  I think he has some sort of directional radar that would home in on me.  Probably because he thought he loved me, I suppose.  We haven't seen him since we got married."

"Yeah, I kind of miss him.  It was always fun to fight with him, and once he realized that Akane and I were happy together, he started being a friend again.  I'm glad he came by the times he did.  The first time got kind of tense, though, 'cause Akane figured out he was P-chan.  It sure took her a long time to forgive him," Ranma said.

"It sure did.  Plus it's taken me a while to forgive my family also.  All of you must have known that he was P-chan.  Ranma explained why he couldn't tell me, the baka, but I'm not sure why you guys didn't tell," said Akane with a glint in her eye.

"Let it go, tomboy, it's all in the past.  You've forgiven me and Ryoga, you can certainly forgive them," Ranma said, as he held her hand.

Flashback

Ranma was walking across the baseball field, heading for his apartment.

"Ranma, prepare to die!!!!"

"Hi, Ryoga, nice to see you too," Ranma said as he dodged the umbrella.  "Let me guess, because of me you've seen hell," he said with a grin.

Ryoga stopped.  "I guess I am getting too predictable," he said, smiling back, "You want to fight or what?"

"How about after lunch, Akane's cooking, and she really doesn't like it when I am late," Ranma replied with a wry smile.

"Why are you and Akane in Kyoto?" Ryoga asked with a puzzled look.

"This isn't – Oh, never mind.  Come with me and we can talk while we eat," Ranma said with a sigh.

Ryoga followed Ranma home.  They entered the apartment, Ranma calling, "Akane, dear, I'm home.  I've found Ryoga."  Ryoga halted in shock, 'Akane, dear?  Ranma eating her cooking?'

Akane came rushing out, "Ryoga it's so good to see you!" she said as she hugged him, rivaling one of Shampoo's glomps.  She then kissed Ranma, saying, "Lunch is almost ready, would you give me a hand?"  Ryoga just stared in shock, 'She kissed him!'

Ranma and Akane bought the meal to the table.  "Hey, Ryoga, you going to join us or what?" Akane asked.  Ryoga snapped out of his daze and sat down at the table.

They began to eat.  Suddenly, Ryoga realized what he was doing – Eating Akane's cooking, it was – edible, maybe even good.  He stopped, then asked, "Ok, who are you people and what have you done with the real Akane and Ranma?"

"It's a long, boring story, Ryoga, but basically we ran away from our parents.  Once we got away, we were able to find out how much we loved each other.  Ranma even got down on one knee and proposed, here's my engagement ring!" Akane exclaimed.  Ryoga's face fell for a minute, but looking at how radiant her expression was, realizing how happy she was with Ranma, he just couldn't be unhappy about losing to his rival.

"You better make her happy," Ryoga growled, "Or I'll make you pay."

Ranma said, "I'm going to do my best, Ryoga, her happiness is important to me, too.  Oh, that reminds me, if you're around, we want you to be my best man.  In spite of everything, you're my best friend.

Ryoga thought about it for a while, 'Can I do that?  Or will it hurt too much?'  "I'd be honored, Ranma," he finally said.

Ranma said, "Good, that's great.  It means a lot to both of us.  Oh, and if you get back to Nerima, don't let anyone else know I'm here.  We're still trying to keep it quiet.  We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time we tried, you know."  They ate in companionable silence for a while, and then Ranma said, "After lunch, Akane and I were going to workout, do you want to join us?"

After lunch, the three of them went outside to practice.  Ryoga and Ranma were fighting, each giving about as much as they were getting.  Akane was performing some katas, but she was also mostly watching them fight.  She noticed that they didn't seem to be fighting as intense.  Both of them were grinning, the insults almost sounding friendly.  She still didn't understand why Ranma kept calling Ryoga 'Pig-Boy' and 'P-chan' though.  Suddenly the sprinklers came on, drenching them both.  Akane's eyes grew wide, and then she started screaming, "Ryoga, you pervert".  She charged over to where the pig was struggling to get out of a pile of clothing, murder in her eyes, when suddenly Ranma jumped in front of her and held her.

"Akane, honey, calm down.  Let's get Ryoga changed back, then you can beat on him if you need to, ok.  Right now you'd really hurt him" Ranma said.  Akane nodded, then sagged in her arms.  "Ok, that's better, let's get his stuff and go in."  Ranma picked up P-chan, "Hey Ryoga, calm down, I won't let Akane kill you.  I don't know if you'll thank me once she's done beating on you though."  After Ranma and Ryoga changed back and got dressed, they went back into the living room.  Akane glared at both of them.

"Ok, I'm waiting, this better be good.  You obviously knew about this all along, didn't you, Ranma?  How could you let this go on?" she fumed.

"I promised him on my honor that I wouldn't tell you.  That was before you met him as P-chan, and started treating him as your pet.  Remember all of the hints, though.  I mean, I called Ryoga 'P-chan' and 'Pig-Boy' all the time.  Also how many times did I come into your room with a kettle of hot water?  Come on, what did you think I was trying to do?  I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I was wrong, Acchan.  Please forgive me," Ranma pleaded.

"Akane, don't blame Ranma.  It was all my fault.  I just couldn't tell you how I felt about you, but you seemed to care for me when I was your pet.  I know I betrayed your trust; I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm sorry," Ryoga said, "I thought I loved you, but I realize now all you felt for me was friendship.  I hoped it was more.  That doesn't excuse what I did, though.  I'll leave you two now, I know you don't want to see me again.  I'll try not to bother you anymore."

Akane said, "Ryoga, wait.  You're still our friend.  It will take me some time to forgive you.  After all, I told you all my secrets, how I felt about Ranma, you watched me undress, slept in my bed."

Ryoga broke in, "Akane, I never watched you undress on purpose, I always closed my eyes or turned my head.  I admit that I abused your trust, but I was jealous of Ranma.  I'd better go."

He turned, got his stuff, and left the apartment.  "I'm sure he will be back again," Ranma said, "He just wants to get over losing you."


	17. The Wedding

Chapter 16   The wedding

It was another glorious day in Texas.  There wasn't a cloud in the gorgeous blue sky.  Ranma and Akane were lazing around the apartment pool, soaking in the sun.  Ranma was lying on her stomach, reading a manga about a half-demon, half-human running around with some young girl chasing pieces of a jewel.  She had undone her bra strap so she wouldn't get a tan line.  Akane was sitting up, wearing an attractive one-piece suit, reading one of her textbooks.  She noticed that it had been some time since she had put any lotion on Ranma, so she rolled over on her side and pointed at the bottle.  Ranma looked at her watch, and nodded.  It didn't pay to take too many chances with the sun beating down the way it was.  Akane spread a generous amount of suntan lotion on Ranma's back, arms and legs.  Ranma fixed her top, and rolled over and returned the favor, making sure Akane was well covered also.  She burned a lot easier than Ranma did, after all.  They sat there in companionable silence, just enjoying the moment, watching the children play in the pool, listening to the birds singing in the background.  They had gotten their license; had their counseling sessions and all of the arrangements were made.  All they needed to do now was wait for the date and then they would be married.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!!!'

"Hey, buddy, how ya been?" Ranma asked, "I was starting to get worried about you."  Ryoga sat down next to Akane; she reached over and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Ryoga.  You're just in time you know," she said, "Remember the wedding is in a couple of days."

"Hey, I wouldn't have missed it, you know me, I started here two weeks ago," Ryoga said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we do, that's why now that you're here, your staying with us.  It wouldn't do for the best man to be missing, after all," Ranma said with a smirk.  Ryoga elbowed her in the ribs, and then started laughing.  Ranma and Akane joined in.

Ryoga shrugged sheepishly.  The three friends sat there reminiscing about their past.  They had managed to forgive each other of the hurts that had pushed them apart.  Ranma no longer teased Ryoga about being P-chan, Ryoga no longer blamed Ranma for ruining his life, and Akane forgave them both about P-chan.

Two days later, the wedding took place at a local church.  The clergyman that was to perform the ceremony was standing there, looking at the nervous groom.  Ryoga just snickered, thinking that he had never seen Ranma looking so scared, not even when he was facing Saffron.

"Ryoga, man, thanks for standing by us.  It means a lot that you're here for us.  We both appreciate it," Ranma said.

Ryoga shrugged, and then said, "Hey that's what best friends are for.  You just take good care of her; she deserves the best.  As much as it hurts to admit it, you're the one she's always wanted.  You hurt her though, and I will beat you up".

Ranma reached out and clasped Ryoga's hand in thanks and in silent acknowledgement of what that admission had cost Ryoga.  He said, "Ryoga, if I do hurt her, I'll let you."

Finally, it was time.  They had decided on a Christian wedding.  The pastor, Ranma and Ryoga walked out and stood in front of the altar area.  Then an organ began to play, and Sarah, one of Akane's friends walked down the aisle to serve as the maid of honor.

Then the organ shifted into the Wedding March.  The witnesses and friends stood as Akane walked down the aisle, dressed in her wedding gown.  Ranma thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and then he wondered why his shirt collar had gotten so tight.

As she joined him, Ranma looked over and whispered "Kawaii."  Akane's eyes got even brighter, if that was possible, and then she blushed.  The pastor began the wedding ceremony, welcoming everyone to the service.

The pastor said to Ranma "Ranma Saotome, will you have Akane Tendo to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I   do," he managed to say, just barely loud enough to be heard.  Akane smiled.

Then the pastor asked Akane, "Akane Tendo, will you have Ranma Saotome to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I most certainly do," she replied in a ringing voice.  Ranma looked stunned for a second at the assurance in her voice, 'It's really happening,' he thought.

Then the pastor asked him, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

"A ring."

The pastor asked Akane, "Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Ranma's vows?

She answered, "I do."

Ranma said with a little prompting, "With this ring I thee wed. And with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit, amen."

Then the pastor responded, "And may this circlet of pure gold which has no end, be henceforth the chaste and changeless symbol of your evermore pure and changeless affection."

Then he asked Akane, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

"A ring."

The pastor asked, "Ranma do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Akane's vows?

Ranma replied, "I do."

Akane said in a vibrant voice, "This ring I give you in token and pledge of my constant faithfulness and abiding love."

The pastor said, "And may this ring given, be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love that has no end. Forasmuch as Ranma and Akane have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the State of Texas, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."  The pastor paused, and then said, "You may kiss the bride."

Ranma blushed, and then proceeded to kiss his wife for the first time.  He looked at Akane, and lost himself in her glorious eyes.  He hesitated, and then bent down and kissed her.  She reached up and held him in place as he attempted to back away, embarrassed to be kissing in public.

Finally, Ryoga snickered and said just loud enough for them to hear, "Hey, you guys get a room already."  They broke apart, breathing just a little heavy, both of them blushing.

After the kiss, the pastor said, "I would like to present to you Ranma and Akane Saotome."  Their friends applauded.  "There will be a reception in the parlor, please feel free to head over there.  We will join you after a few pictures are taken."  The crowd left and headed toward the parlor.  After several minutes, Ranma and Akane joined them, holding hands.  They mingled with the crowd, visiting with them.  Most of them knew Ranma but they were mostly Akane's friends.  All of the girls told Akane how lucky she was to have found a guy like Ranma, and the guys told him how lucky he was.  They finally found Ryoga, looking a bit lost, over by the punch bowl.  Ryoga shook Ranma's hand again in congratulation, and then Akane kissed him.  After they cut the cake, and circulated for a while, it was time to leave.  They changed clothes, and left in Akane's car.

They arrived at the hotel that they were going to spend the weekend.  After checking in, they followed the bellboy up the elevator and then to the bridal suite.  After getting all of the luggage and the bellboy taken care of, Ranma picked Akane up and carried her into the room.  He set her down and then they just stood there looking at each other, still not believing that they had actually done it.

Ranma then reached for Akane, and held her in his arms, lost in her beauty.  They kissed passionately.  Parts of their bodies began to respond to the passion and power of that kiss.  Akane pulled away long enough to unbutton Ranma's shirt, exposing his chest.  Ranma returned the favor, removing Akane's blouse entirely.  They began to kiss again, and then Ranma began to nuzzle her neck, causing her to shiver.  He slowly reached up and began to caress her breast.  Akane let out a moan of pleasure.

{Scene fades to black, ok, you guys can imagine a better scene than I will write, so insert your favorite lemon scene here.  After all, this is supposed to be PG-13}

Ranma woke up, unsure of exactly where he was.  There was an unaccustomed weight pressing against him, and his arm was trapped under something.  He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the naked back of the woman next to him.  He carefully pulled his arm from under her head, and raised himself up.  It was Akane, sleeping peacefully.  His mind began to panic.  'She's going to kill me,' he thought frantically, 'she's going to   wait a minute, Baka; I'm married to her now.  I'm supposed to be here.'  He just gazed at her, lost in wonder, not believing how lucky he was.  'Why did I ever think she was uncute, or flat-chested,' he thought, berating himself.  He was lost in reverie, not noticing that her eyes had opened.  She stared at him, her eyes soft and filled with love.  "Good morning, love," she said fondly.  Ranma jumped a little, and then grinned sheepishly.  She rolled over enough to pull his head down to her so she could kiss him.

They spent the weekend at the hotel, losing themselves in each other, until it was time to return home.

  



	18. Blessings

Chapter 17   Blessings

Ranma woke up from a sound sleep.  For some reason, he was on the floor.  He looked up at the bed and saw Akane pretending to be asleep.  He sighed, thinking how beautiful his wife was lying there.  'His wife, what a wonderful concept' he thought.

"Well, I guess the honeymoon must be over, here it is, only nine months since we got married, and already you're kicking me out of your bed.  Tired of me already, huh?" he said with a smile.  Akane started giggling uncontrollably.

"I don't know why you're down there," she said mischievously, "but since you're out of bed already, you can fix breakfast."  Ranma grumbled, got up and threw his robe on.  He stalked into the kitchen, feigning anger.  Akane heard the clatter of pans from the kitchen, and then the aroma of cooking food as he prepared the meal.  She stretched languorously, and then threw back the covers, got out of bed and put her robe on.  She wandered into the kitchen, came up behind Ranma and hugged him.  She stood there, enjoying the feel of his body next to her; when suddenly, she bolted.  Ranma turned, puzzled, as he heard her run into the bathroom and shut the door.  He could hear the sound of her retching through the door.  Worried, he grabbed a glass of water, and went to the door.

"Akane, you ok in there?" he asked anxiously.  She groaned a little.  Then the door opened and she walked out shakily, her face a bit pale.  He handed her the water to drink, hoping that it would help settle her stomach.  He put his arms around her and helped to a chair.  "Dear, what's the matter?" he asked again.

"I don't know, all of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach," she replied, "I feel all right now.  Is breakfast about ready?"

Ranma still liked concerned, but went back into the kitchen to finish the cooking.  After he brought the food out, they sat there eating and talking about the things they needed to do that day.  After the meal was over, Akane cleaned up the kitchen, Ranma got ready for school.  They then left for class.

The next several days went by.  For some reason, Akane woke up every morning feeling nauseous, but after she was up and moving around she would feel better.  Finally, Ranma had had enough.  He was really worried about her; she didn't usually get sick.  He insisted that she stop by the clinic on the way to class.  Akane protested that she felt fine, but Ranma wasn't listening.  He even insisted on going with her to make sure she went.  An hour later, they were at the University clinic.  Fortunately, it was early enough that there wasn't a long wait.  They went into the exam room and waited for their turn to see the doctor.  She came in and listened as Akane described her symptoms.  She asked a few questions, and then said, "I need to run a test to confirm it, but I believe that you two are going to have a baby."  Akane and Ranma stared at each other in disbelief.  Ranma began to grin.  The doctor got her specimen and left to run the test.

"Ranma, if she is right, are we ready to be parents?  I mean we're still in school, we've only been married nine months," Akane asked.

Ranma hugged her.  "Akane, the only time that I have been happier, is the day we married.  I think I am ready, if you are, that is.  We can work it out.  I promise that I will be a better father than Pop," he said.

"Ranma, I want to, I'm just scared.  I don't know how to be a mother, I mean not long ago, I was still a little girl.  I'm willing to try.  As far as being a better father than your dad, you're already a better husband, and much better as a man than your Dad, so being a better father won't be a problem.  We'll both be better parents than ours, I promise you," she replied.

Shortly, the doctor came in and confirmed her diagnosis.  She said that Akane was about two months along.  She congratulated them, and handed her a bunch of pamphlets on pre-natal care and nutrition.  She also gave them a recommendation for a good OB/GYN.  After thanking her, they left and went home.

"Ranma, wake up, Ranma, wake up," Akane said, shaking her husband.  He sprang up; eyes wide open. "I think it's time," she said.  They got out of bed, got dressed; Ranma called the doctor, and grabbed the overnight bag.  They walked to the car, Ranma helping her down the stairs.  They headed to the hospital in the cool morning light, and went to Admissions.  Soon they were in the birthing room, waiting for their doctor to show up.  She arrived a few minutes later and checked Akane.

"You're progressing well," she said, "it looks like it's going to happen this time."  She timed the contractions, and said, "We've got plenty of time.  Ranma, why don't you put your gown on?"  Ranma complied and waited.

The delivery had been the toughest thing that Akane had ever gone through.  She was totally exhausted after it was over.  She barely stayed awake long enough to hold her twin girls and to agree on who got which name.  As she faded off into sleep, the image she took with her was Ranma gazing tenderly down at his three girls.

Akane woke up after several hours.  She looked over to the side, where Ranma was gazing down at the two basinets.  Ranma heard her move, turned and said, "Welcome back, sleepyhead.  Did I tell you the girls are beautiful, just like their mother?  You can certainly tell whose girls they are, with that redhead on Nodoka, and the blue-black hair on Kimiko."  He helped her sit up, and then brought the girls over to where Akane could see them.  They were both sleeping peacefully.

"Ranma, I'm so happy.  You're right; they are gorgeous.  We did real good," Akane said, beaming with pride.  "Now is there anything for me to eat, I'm starving," she growled.  Her stomach agreed.

Ranma laughed good-naturedly.  "Hey, I'm the one that always has the empty stomach, but I left you a few things," he said with a smirk.  He put her dinner in front of her on the table and watched her dig into the food.  "How are you feeling, that took longer than I liked?  The doctor said that we should be able to leave in a couple of days if you're doing ok."

"I'm pretty worn out, I think next time you get to have the baby," she replied.  At that moment the nurse came in to check on them.

"The doctor will be by around six to check on you.  As soon as you feel able, you can feed the girls, at least as soon as they wake up.  We'll probably have to supplement as well," she said as she left the room.

Kimiko woke up and whimpered.  Ranma checked her diaper, and then changed her.  He gave her to Akane.  Akane held her daughter to her breast and began to feed her.  Ranma stood there gazing tenderly down at two of the girls in his life.  Akane couldn't describe how she felt.  It was simply wonderful.  Eventually, Kimiko went to sleep.  Akane gave her to Ranma, who put her back to bed.  Just in time, because Nodoka woke up and began to fuss.  Ranma changed her diaper, and handed her to Akane.  

Two days later, they checked out of the hospital and headed home.  Ranma carried the girls upstairs, and put them in their basinets.  He then helped Akane up the stairs.  "Don't worry, Akane, the doctor said that you could start light workouts pretty soon.  You'll get your strength back pretty quickly after that."  Akane smiled then headed towards the bathroom.

"I want to go soak in the bathtub for a while and relax.  Call me if the girls wake up," she said.  She lay down in the tub, and relaxed in the hot water.  She was feeling very happy, her life was wonderful, she was with the man she loved, and they had two healthy, pretty girls.  She stayed in until the water cooled off, and then got out, dried herself off and changed into some clean clothing.  As she sat down in the living room, Ranma handed her Kimiko, then he got Nodoka and sat down beside her.  He sighed in contentment.

A few days later, Ranma was changing clothing in the bedroom.  He had just taken his shirt off, when Nodoka started crying.  After checking her diaper, he carried her into the kitchen looking for Akane.  #Splash#  He was drenched, triggering the change.  He had instinctively held Nodoka close to keep her from getting wet.  The baby opened her mouth, and began to suckle.  Ranma looked surprised.  Nothing happened, and then Nodoka began to whimper, still trying to nurse.  Suddenly Ranma looked shocked as her milk dropped.  Nodoka murmured happily as she drank.  "Uh, Akane, this is kind of weird, but," she said as she pointed.  Akane's face froze in shock, and then she came down from the step stool.

"She's nursing?  How's that possible!!!" Akane said.  Ranma shrugged her shoulders.  She walked back into the living room, and sat down basically in shock.

'THIS ISN"T POSSIBLE,' her mind babbled, ignoring the physical evidence.  Akane just stared at her husband, nursing their child, and began to giggle.  She went to take care of Kimiko.  The two of them sat there, contentedly nursing their children.

The next time Akane went to her checkup, Ranma went with her.  They waited in the exam room for the doctor.  After she finished checking Akane, she turned to leave.  Ranma stopped her.  He proceeded to tell her about Jusenkyo and the curse.  At first she looked at him in disbelief, but Ranma transformed in front of her.  After she recovered from her shock, Ranma said, "The only reason that I brought it up, is that for some reason I'm able to breastfeed the girls.  I thought maybe you should check me out as well, especially since it's been a while since I've had one as a girl.  I feel a bit weird when I'm a guy, so I imagine my hormones are all messed up."

The doctor performed a complete checkup, and then she asked several embarrassing questions.  When Ranma replied in the positive, she looked surprised.  She changed back, and then they went home.

"Akane, you got a letter from your dad," Ranma said as he brought the mail in.  She opened it, frowning as she began to read it.

"I guess Dad didn't learn anything from our engagement.  He is trying to set me up with someone else.  I need to put a stop to that.  He did say they are coming for my graduation, though" she said.

End Flashback


	19. Secret's Revealed

Chapter 18   Secret's revealed

"Mom, the mail's here and, oh my, there's a letter from Ranma," said Ukyo as she came into the kitchen looking for Nodoka.  She opened the envelope, pulled out the letter.  Three photographs fell out of the letter, landing face down on the floor.  She picked them up, turned them over, her eyes opening wide in surprise as she realized what she was seeing.  There in the one of the pictures were Akane and Ranma, holding two babies; the other two were separate shots of the two babies.  "Mom, look at these," she said as she handed the pictures to her mother, and then began to read the letter.

Dear Mom, Ucchan;

I guess you have figured out by now that Akane and I are married, at least if you looked at the pictures first.  I am sorry we misled you all this time, but when I left Tokyo, I came here and joined Akane.  After dating for a while, we realized that we truly did love each other, so eighteen months ago we wed.  To make our joy more complete, six weeks ago, Akane had our two girls.  We named our eldest Nodoka, after you Mom and the younger Kimiko, after Akane's.

The Tendos should be here for Akane's graduation by the time you read this letter.  When they come back, I am sure they will have much more to tell you.

Unfortunately, we can't return with them.  I have one more semester to go before I graduate, but after that we will be returning home so you can spoil your granddaughters and nieces.

Again, I apologize for misleading you about where I was.  I had my reasons, and it turned out exactly the way I wanted it to.

Akane sends her love to you both.  She also can't wait to see you.  I want you both to know how much "my uncute tomboy" completes my life; fortunately she feels the same about her "pervert".  I honestly don't know how I would survive without her love.

Looking forward to hearing from you, now that you have my address.  See you in a few months.

Your son and brother

Love Ranma

As Ukyo read the letter, Nodoka began crying tears of joy mingled with sadness.  Ukyo felt a small pang, thinking 'That could have been me, but I am so glad he is really happy.'  "Mom, are you ok?" she asked.

Nodoka just smiled, "Yes, I am fine, it was just so unexpected.  I was afraid we had lost him.  It looks like they were wiser than we were.  If we had just not tried to force them together, we wouldn't have lost him for three years.  Have I told you lately how glad I am that you are here with me, daughter?"

Ukyo just held her mother.  "Mom, we both needed each other.  I have to admit, I am feeling a bit jealous of Akane, though," she said.

"Why, because she married Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

"Maybe a little, but mostly because those girls look so cute," Ukyo said.

Nodoka was cooking in the kitchen at the Tendo's, Kasumi keeping her company while she worked.  At first, Kasumi had been annoyed about her job being usurped, but then she remembered, it wasn't her kitchen anymore.  In fact, it hadn't been for a couple of years, ever since her marriage to Ono.  She also rubbed her somewhat oversized stomach for the other reason she didn't need to be standing around a lot, every once and a while, the occasional kick reminded her too.  

Her husband was in the living room talking to her father.  Nabiki was in there as well with her husband Tatewaki, playing shogi.  The doorbell rang.  Soun walked over and opened the door.  There standing in the doorway were two women, one red-haired, the other with blue-black hair, both dripping wet.  There were a couple of suitcases on the ground next to them, and they were each holding an infant in their arms.  Soun just smiled, shaking his head, "Ranma, do you just attract cold water, or what?  Come in, I'll get the luggage."

They followed him into the living room, where Soun put down the suitcases.  "Ah, if it isn't the pig-tailed girl and the fair Akane Tendo," Kuno said, "Both visions of loveliness."  Then he laughed as his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

"Very funny, Kuno.  I really missed that flowery stuff.  NOT," Ranma said, "Besides she's Akane Saotome, now, anyway, and I stopped wearing my hair in pigtails years ago, Say hello to your nieces while Akane and I change, I think that old lady down the street must have been waiting four years to make sure she nailed me."  The women handed their babies to Nabiki and Kuno, and then took one of the suitcases into the bathroom.  A few minutes later, Akane came out, followed by the now male Ranma.  Kasumi and Nodoka had joined the rest in the living room.

Ranma and Akane went around the room hugging their family members.  "We've missed all of you while we were gone," Akane said, "We are so glad to be back home.  Father, the rest of our belongings should be showing up in the next few days, we shipped them back about a week ago.  Where do you want us to put all of our stuff?"

"We have done a bit of rearranging since the girls moved out.  We converted the guest room into a bedroom for the two of you, added a door between it and Nabiki's old room for a nursery and added a small bathroom.  Now that the dojo is a going concern again, I've also had to add a small office and study as well," Soun said.

"Ukyo will be here as soon as she can get free from the restaurant," Nodoka said, "That way all of the family can be together for dinner and we can catch up on everything."

Ranma walked over to his mother, and hugged her again.  He then bowed to Soun, shocking him slightly.  "Are we forgiven for running off like we did?" Ranma said, then realizing something, "Uh, Mom, have you met your granddaughters, yet?  Biki-chan is holding your namesake, and Kuno has Kimiko."

Nodoka hugged Akane, "I'm so happy for the both of you, I'm just sorry we had to chase you away with all of our nonsense."  Akane kissed on the cheek, Nodoka then smiled at her granddaughters, "Seeing you two together, with my lovely granddaughters, makes me so happy."

Kuno stood up, gave Kimiko to Nodoka and said, "Ranma, Akane, I need to talk to the two of you in private, please."  Ranma and Akane looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed him out to the dojo.  When they entered, Kuno bowed to both of them and said, "Forgive my dishonor to you both.  I was a proud, blind fool when we were in high school.  I didn't want to hear what you were saying; only listening to what my delusions were.  What can I do to remove this blot from my honor?"

Akane said softly, "Just make Nabiki happy, brother-in-law.  That is all I require of you.  We forgave you a long time ago for high school."

"Besides, Kuno, Nabiki will knock off a lot more rough edges than I ever could.  She cared for you a bunch, you know, I suspect it hurt her feelings more while you were chasing us.  I'm just glad you figured out who I was finally," Ranma said.

"Well, Nabiki actually convinced me, I can't believe I was so blind," Kuno replied.  

"Yeah, well if it hadn't been me falling into the spring, I'm not sure I would have believed it myself.  I treated you pretty badly as well.  I would like to apologize for that," Ranma said, "I would like to borrow your wife for a few minutes, I need to talk to her."  They walked back into the living room.  Ranma said "Nabiki can I talk to you for a moment?"  She nodded, and then followed Ranma and Akane into the office.

"Nabiki, we really didn't get a lot of time to talk when you visited us.  I needed to ask you some things, but the time wasn't right," Ranma began.

"Ranma, before you start, I need to say a few things.  I need to apologize to you for everything I did to keep you two apart, and for all of the mean things I did.  You deserved better from me than that," Nabiki said.

"I forgave you for that, Nabiki, you know me, I never carry a grudge.  Besides, Nabiki, you made up for that already, with your helping me disappear, and for hiding where I was for so long.  I just needed to know why you hated me then is all.  I know I wasn't the best person in the world at that time, but I didn't think I had ever done anything to hurt you," Ranma replied.

Nabiki started crying, "Ranma, I never hated you.  I just didn't like the forced engagement, I though we were all too young for marriage.  I also was trying to protect Akane from you breaking her heart.  I didn't realize until after you left that you truly loved her, and would never have hurt her on purpose.  My interference almost caused her to lose you, and I don't know if I can forgive myself for that.  Plus I think I was a bit jealous of her, she had all of those boys chasing her, and I had no-one."

Ranma just stared at her, then went and poured some water on his head to trigger the change.  "I still have a hard time with crying unless I'm like this," she apologized,  "Nabiki, I didn't realize you felt so alone.  You hid it well.  Both Akane and I realized that you were doing what you thought best, we didn't look like we were ever going to be a happy couple, we didn't admit to ourselves how we felt, why should you have known?"  Ranma started crying a little, then hugged Nabiki tightly, "You're my family now, you have Kuno, he loves you, and we love you.  You need to forgive yourself, you were trying to take care of the family."

Nabiki sniffled, "Thanks, Ranchan, I needed to hear that.  Now go change back, while I pull myself back together."  Ranma held her for a second, looked deep into her eyes.  Finally satisfied with what she saw in them, she nodded and left.  'Ranma's turned into a pretty good guy, I hope Akane knows what a gem she was getting,' she thought as she rejoined the party.

When Ranma returned to the living room after changing back, he found that Ukyo had joined the party.  There was also another girl, dressed much like Ukyo, except with long lavender hair.  Ukyo saw him and came over to him; the other girl started to, and then froze.  Akane joined Ranma, just as Ukyo reached him and hugged him.  Ranma hugged her back, saying, "Ucchan, I missed you.  Did you see your nieces?"  Then lowering his voice, he said, "I thought it was just family tonight, what's she doing here?"

Ukyo said, "I missed both of you too.  It wasn't nice for both of my best friends to leave town you know.  No, we haven't seen the girls yet, Shampoo and I just got in.  As for family, I consider her part of the family Ranma.  When she got deserted by Cologne and Mousse, and banished by the Amazons, she didn't have any one to turn to.  Cologne had sold the restaurant out from under her; I found her wandering the streets, looking lost.  I couldn't leave her like that, could I?  I brought her home to Mom, and we got to talk about things, the next thing I knew Mom moved her in.  She works with me at Ucchan's, though we had to add Ramen to the menu.  She needs to talk to both of you, please?"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, then he nodded.  "I just hope she hasn't adopted Kodachi, too, that would be too much for me to take," Ranma said to Akane, she started, and then began giggling.

Shampoo walked over to them.  "Shampoo glad to see Airen and violent girl," she said, "Airen date Shampoo now?"  Major face faults all around.  Ranma stood there with a panicked look in his eyes.  Then she giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist, you guys.  Don't worry, I'm just kidding.  It's just so hard to get away from the Chinese Bimbo act once we leave the restaurant.  Of course, the only reason I do it is the tips are better when I act that way."  'I bet Nabiki taught her that,' Akane thought.

Then Shampoo kneeled down in front of Ranma and Akane.  "Clan elder, please forgive me.  I should never have tried to force myself upon you.  I wouldn't let myself believe that you didn't return my affection.  Looking back, I realize now I was only chasing you because of those outdated 3000-year-old Amazon traditions.  By the way, you two are safe now, one of those traditions is once you have actually announced your choice, marry and have children; all other claims are void.  Of course, one of the other traditions is not to tell you about the traditions that help.  I'm so sorry for what I did.  I tried to hurt you; I did hurt Akane.  Cologne told me what you had said, that I was your friend.  Your mom and Ukyo have helped me see what true friendship is; I would like to try to be friends with you and Akane.  Can we start over?"

Akane sighed.  She then reached over and pulled Shampoo to her feet, hugging her.  Shampoo looked startled, and then hugged back, tears streaming down her face.  Ranma nodded at Ukyo, and then said, "Shampoo, I guess all I can say is, welcome to our family."  He and Ukyo joined the hug.  After a few minutes of catharsis for Shampoo, Ranma added, "Since you two just got here, you haven't had a chance to meet the youngest members of the family yet.  Let me get the girls."  He walked over and picked up Nodoka and Kimiko, brought them over and said, "This is Nodoka, and this is Kimiko."  Ukyo and Shampoo's eyes filled with tears again.

"They're gorgeous, brother," said Ukyo.

"Ranma, Akane, you make good babies," agreed Shampoo.

"Dinner's ready," Nodoka called.  Everyone found a place around the table.  Ranma put the girls down in their carriers, and then placed them where he and Akane could keep an eye on them.

"Mom, where's Pop?  I guess I'm surprised that he's not here to see his grandchildren," Ranma asked.  Nabiki, Nodoka and Soun looked nervously at each other.

"After he came back from his training, it was obvious he hadn't learned anything.  He didn't like the fact that you had left; he felt that you had betrayed him I guess, and that I had made you soft.  I decided that I didn't like the man he turned into, and I really didn't like what he had done to you.   Any, one of the things I didn't want to tell you in a letter is that I divorced your father a year ago.  I haven't seen him since, and I don't have a way to get in touch with him," Nodoka said.  Ranma looked at her, and then sighed.

"I know he wasn't the best father to me, nor the best husband to you, but I still feel sorry for him.  He only wanted me to be the best martial artist, after all, so he sacrificed a lot for that goal.  I just hope he feels it was worth the sacrifice," Ranma said finally, "After all he's lost both of us."

The family sat around the table, eating dinner.  The conversation revolved around some of the changes that had occurred in everyone's life over the past few years.  Then Mr. Tendo began talking about the students he was teaching.  He went on to describe how he wanted to expand the programs available now that Ranma was back.  At that point, Ranma interrupted, "Father, I'm not the only sensei that came back.  Akane is just as qualified as I am to teach classes.  We discussed the possibility of teaching more women the art.  Akane would be a wonderful role model for them; although I would not want to limit her to only teaching women.  Not if I value my health, that is," he said with a smirk.

Akane mock glared at him, "Baka," she said, playfully punching him in the ribs.  "Seriously, though, I would love to share the responsibility for teaching some younger students.  I found out that I really like to teach children at the day care center.  We need to advertise to attract them.  Maybe Nabiki can help there with all of her contacts."

"Already in work, Akane, as soon as I found out that you were returning, I put the word out.  You should have people coming by in a week to enroll.  I thought you might like a little time to visit before the inrush started," Nabiki responded.

"You're planning on continuing to teach, though, aren't you Father?" Akane asked.

"Well, that remains to be seen.  At least for a while I plan on continuing, but ultimately I want to turn those duties over to Ranma and you.  I'm not as young as I used to be, and while the last few years have helped, I don't recover as quick.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing," Soun replied.

"Packing?  Are you going on a trip?" Nabiki asked.

"In a way, now that Ranma and Akane are here, there is no real reason for me to live here anymore.  Nodoka has graciously offered me a place in her home.  I have decided to accept her offer.  Besides, the Ranma and Akane need their privacy," Soun replied, "Don't worry, both of us will be dropping in to see our granddaughters.  As you said, we're supposed to be around to spoil them, remember?"


	20. The Return of Kodachi

Chapter 19   The return of Kodachi

Ranma was sitting by the koi pond, watching his girls sleeping in their stroller.  His wife was talking with her sisters in the dining room, so they had banished him from the house.  He could hear the occasional giggle through the door, so he figured they were still talking about things he really didn't want to know about.  Life was pretty good right now, the dojo was making money, he was with the woman he loved, his family life was mostly settled, though he was missing his Pop occasionally.

He sighed to himself.  'Ok, when are things going to fall apart?  I'm starting to get nervous,' he thought.

"Hello, Ranma," a voice said behind him quietly.  He turned, there standing behind him was Kodachi, but this didn't seem to be the same girl.  She was dressed plainly, standing there with a meek, downcast expression on her face.

"Kodachi," Ranma said finally in a neutral tone.

"I need to talk to you," she said, "Tachi said you were back, that you were married to Akane, with two children.  I guess I had to see it that was true."

"My daughters, Nodoka and Kimiko," he said pointing, "Akane is in the house."

She grew still for a minute, and then looked at the girls sleeping peacefully.  "The look gorgeous," she said, then "I never had a chance with you at all, did I?"

"No, Kodachi, you didn't, no one did.  I've always loved Akane since the day I met her.  It just took me a long time to admit to myself, much less to her.  It took me almost losing her to realize what I had found.  All of the other women chasing me were just a nuisance, sorry," he replied.

"I want you to know that I'm not the same person who was chasing you; sometimes I can barely remember who that person was.  I don't much like that person.  I need to thank you for that," Kodachi said softly.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

She sighed, and then knelt on the ground in front of him, her long black hair touching the ground around her.  "Gomen nasai," she said, "I had been, well, crazy, before I met you.  I know that now.  I took my mother's death pretty hard, and I changed.  I couldn't handle the pain of losing her and I started dabbling in all those drugs and potions and what I took changed me into who I was then, the Black Rose.  Then you came along, and I saw a beacon in the darkness of my life.  A part of me was using you to escape the person I had become."

"But you became obsessed with me, I didn't much like that you know, you were pretty scary," he said.  Ranma was watching Kodachi.  Even though she was saying all of the right things, something didn't feel right.  He checked to make sure he was between Kodachi and his daughters.  He watched her eyes carefully.  Almost as if a switch had been thrown, the light of sanity faded from her eyes and they began to blaze.  She stood up, spun around, and was suddenly dressed only in her gymnastics uniform.  She began laughing her manic laugh, and lashed out with her ribbons, saying, "You betrayed me with that bitch."  As the ribbons neared him, he grabbed them, ignoring the cuts they were making in his palms.  He tensed and then leaped past her, spinning the ribbons around and entangling her in them.  She began to struggle, but he ran up behind her hit the pressure point at the back of her neck.  She froze.

The door to the dining area flew open.  Akane and Nabiki ran out.  Nabiki stopped taking in the scene, and then quickly made two phone calls on her cell phone.  Akane ran over to check on the girls.  They were still sleeping peacefully.  Akane grabbed the stroller, and took the girls back inside the house.  Nabiki walked over after completing her calls and put a pair of handcuffs on Kodachi.

"I've called Kuno, and her doctor.  They are getting the commitment papers ready today.  Some orderlies should be here soon to take her away," Nabiki said.

"Uh, thanks, sis.  She almost had me fooled there for a minute, but something felt off-key," said Ranma, "Uh, do I really want to know why you have handcuffs, and fur-lined ones at that?"

"No, it's none of your business," she said, blushing.  Ranma's eyes went wide as a vision popped into his head.  His face went beet red.  Nabiki just laughed and said, "Pervert."

Kuno came rushing in through the gate and ran over to where they were.  "Ranma, gomen nasai, we thought she was really cured.  I wouldn't have told her you were here otherwise," he apologized.

"Don't worry, bro; no one got hurt.  See that she gets the care she needs, though," Ranma said, "I also think you need to have Tofu look at her.  While I was watching her, it looked like she changed into a different person.  I thought I sensed something odd about her aura when it happened."

When the orderlies arrived, they put Kodachi in a straightjacket and put her in the ambulance and drove off.  Kuno and Nabiki left in Kuno's car, following behind.

Ranma just shook his head in sorrow.  He entered the house, and closed the door behind him.  Akane found him cleaning his wounds.  They weren't damaged too badly, but she put some bandages on them anyway, and then hugged her husband.  "They committed her, Akane, hopefully she'll get the help she needs," Ranma said.

After Kodachi was placed in her room at the hospital, Kuno went to find her doctor.  He told her about all that Ranma had said, and ended up suggesting that she bring Tofu in to consult on his sister.  The doctor agreed, and called Tofu.  Ranma had already called him, so he was aware of what had happened and readily agreed to come right over.

Tofu walked into the room where Kodachi lay staring up at the ceiling.  He asked, "Kodachi, what happened today?"  He watched intently at her aura.

"I don't know doctor.  I was at the Tendo home apologizing to Ranma.  The next thing I remember is waking up here.  Did something happen," Kodachi asked softly.

"You went berserk, and attempted to attack Ranma and his girls.  He stopped you, and your family brought you here," Tofu replied, "You haven't had any of these episodes in a long time, so we are worried about you."

In a much harder voice, Kodachi said, "You don't need to worry about me, you need to worry about the man who betrayed my love."  She pulled against the restraints, attempting to get free.  Tofu's eyes narrowed.  Ranma was right, there had been a major change in her aura, almost as if there were two people inside Kodachi.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Kodachi.  I don't like seeing my sister-in-law in so much pain.  But Ranma was never yours to begin with.  He was always Akane's," Tofu said, watching carefully.  He felt a surge of anger, a sense of darkness, coming out of Kodachi.  "I'll be back later to talk to you, for now, why don't you get some rest?" he said as he left.  He walked into the observation room to find Kuno and the doctor waiting.  "Ranma was right.  There almost seems to be two people inside of Kodachi.  One the girl who honestly felt sorry for what she had done, the other felt like, for lack of a better word, a demon.  It didn't feel like a split personality, though.  There was something else involved.  I need to bring in my sensei.  He is much more knowledgeable about this than I am.  With your permission, I would like to call him in on this case.  If it's what I think it is, we will need his help."

Kuno nodded his head, saying, "Bring in whomever it takes, my brother.  We need to take care of our sister.  If your sensei can help cure her, I will owe him a debt of gratitude."

"I will call him immediately," Tofu replied, "The sooner he is here, the sooner he can confirm my fears."

Author's note: Corrected a typo


	21. New Troubles in Nerima

Author's Note: This is a reload to fix Akari's name

Chapter 20 New Troubles in Nerima

Ranma was heading over to Ucchan's.  Shampoo had called him to tell him that Ryoga was there.  Suddenly he sensed the surge of two battle auras near him.  As he did, he saw an arrow coming toward him.  He jumped out of its way, hitting it with his hand as it passed, breaking it in two.  Looking around for where his assailant might be, we saw Ling-ling and Lung-lung aiming at him again.  He ran forward as they both shot.  He dodged the arrows and then was upon the girls, knocking their bows out of the hands. What do you think you are doing, sisters? he cried out in Mandarin.  The girls froze in shock, both in hearing him speak Chinese as well as calling them sisters.

Ling-ling replied, Why do you call us sisters?  We're Xian Pu's sisters, and you aren't her husband?

"When she was banished by your great grandmother, for failing to marry me, my sister Ukyo and my Mother more or less adopted her.  I consider her my sister, so that makes you my sisters as well.  I'm on my way to see her if you wanna come with me," Ranma replied.

"Lung-lung no understand.  Big sister Shampoo no marry Airen.  Why Airen no marry?" Lung-lung asked.

"Because I never loved her, and I would never live in your village.  I've seen the way you treat males there, and I wouldn't survive," Ranma said, "After I disappeared, Shampoo decided to give up on me I guess.  Once I married Akane, that solved our problem with your laws anyway."

But if big sister Xian Pu doesn't get married, then Ling-ling and Lung-lung can't get married, either.  Amazon law says so, Ling-ling said.

"You'll have to talk to her about that.  She's got a least two guys that she's dating, that I know of, maybe more.  She's also turned down at least one proposal, too.  Come on, follow me," he said as he continued his trip to Ucchan's.  Ling-ling and Lung-lung shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

As they entered the restaurant, Shampoo saw her two baby sisters.  Xian Pu, we've come to live with you.  The village boys are all idiots, so we ran away to find you.  Great Grandmother didn't tell us why you couldn't come home, Lung-lung said, She doesn't know we're here.

"Hey, Ryoga," Ranma said, as he walked over to his friend, "Where ya been?"

"Around, you know me, Ranma, I never know where I am," Ryoga kidded, "Seriously, I was with that girl Akari for a while, but that didn't work out.  I missed my friends too much, and she really wasn't what I was looking for.  I finally got back this morning and I ran into Shampoo.  She brought me to the restaurant, and we got to talk about things.  You know, she's really a pretty nice girl, now that she's giving up her obsession with you."

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about," Ranma growled, "You're not thinking about chasing her now are ya?"  Then he smiled, "She could do a lot worse than you, you know?  You've turned into a pretty good guy yourself, and you deserve some happiness of your own.  Ya ought to ask her out."

"Playing matchmaker now, huh.  What is it with all the guys I know?  As soon as they get married, they think everyone else should be too," Ryoga said, only half kidding.  He thought for a second, and then said, "I wouldn't mind going out with Shampoo, she's pretty and smart.  Now that she's no longer pretending to be a bimbo, it's amazing what a nice person she is.  She hugs pretty good, too."

"Baka, ya don't need to be telling me that, ya need to be talking to her.  I thought ya were over your shyness," Ranma smirked, "Hey Shampoo, could ya come over here for a second?"

Shampoo walked over, followed by her Amazon sisters.  "Shampoo, would you, uh, like to go out tonight?" Ryoga stammered.

Shampoo's eyes got very bright.  Ling-ling and Lung-lung squealed in excitement.  "Sure, Ryoga.  I'd love to go out with you.  I'm going to take the girls over to Mom's.  If you want, you can walk us there, and then once we've changed, then we can go out?" she replied, "Besides that way I know you'll be there."

Ryoga blushed.  "Hey, I'm getting better.  It only took me three days to get here this time.  But that's not a bad idea," he said.  "Sorry I'm stealing your waitress, Ukyo" he called.

Ukyo just smiled.  "Hey, that's not a problem.  I just volunteered Ranma to take over anyway," she said with a snicker, "There's a spare uniform in the back that should fit fine."

"Hey, Sis, that's not fair," Ranma said, half in protest, half amused.

"You're the one that talked him into taking Shampoo out tonight," Ukyo teased.  Grumbling, Ranma walked into the back room.

Shampoo led her sisters and Ryoga to her Mom's house.  She walked into the living room, and startled her mother and Mr. Tendo.  They sprang apart, trying to look innocent, and failing.  "Excuse me, Mom.  My sisters Ling-ling and Lung-lung are here from China.  I thought they could stay here tonight, if that's okay with you.  Ryoga's here as well.  He's taking me out on a date tonight," she said.  'I wonder how long that's been going on,' she thought, suppressing a snicker.

"That would be fine.  They can move into Ranma's old room.  It will be nice to have youngsters around the house," Nodoka said.  Shampoo smiled her thanks and went to show her sisters the room.

That evening, after Shampoo and Ryoga had left, the two girls were in the kitchen helping Nodoka cook.  She asked, "How long are you two planning on staying?  How old are you?"

"Ling-ling and Lung-lung no plan on going back.  Want to stay with Big Sister Shampoo.  We are eighteen, old enough to be Amazon warrior," Ling-ling said.

Well, if you plan on staying in Japan, you need to learn to speak Japanese better.  I think I will take you shopping tomorrow as well, and find you some clothing that will blend in a little better Nodoka said in fluent Mandarin.

Can we call you Mother, like Xian Pu does?" Lung-lung asked quietly.

You would do me great honor if you would, Lung-lung Nodoka replied, You are Xian Pu's sisters after all, therefore you are my daughters as well

"Thank you Mother," Ling-ling said.

Nodoka turned away from them, and wiped a tear away.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Dr. Tofu was in a conversation with Kodachi's doctor and another man about her condition.  Dr. Nomura was extremely agitated.  "I know she had made excellent progress.  All of our counseling sessions had gone so well.  She had admitted her obsession with Saotome and recognized how destructive it had become.  If she hadn't convinced me she was cured, I would have never agreed to her discharge," he said.

Tofu said calmly, "I believe you.  I sensed something else when I spoke to her.  That's why I asked sensei here to examine her.  Mr. Higurashi is very knowledgeable about chi, about aura.  I want him to talk to her and tell me what he finds out.  I also want to get Ranma here as soon as possible.  I want him to tell us exactly what happened and then to talk to Kodachi himself."

Mr. Higurashi went into Kodachi's room, while Tofu and Nomura went into the observation room.  "Hello, Kodachi, my name is Mr. Higurashi.  You remind me of my granddaughter.  She's somewhat younger than you.  I am a friend of Dr. Tofu and he asked me to come by and talk with you," he began.

Kodachi smiled pleasantly, and said, "It's nice to meet a friend of Dr. Tofu.  I always thought he was a nice man.  He and Kasumi make a nice couple, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do.  I was at their wedding.  She made a lovely bride, didn't she?  Did you know that she is expecting their first child?" he asked, carefully watching her aura.

"No, I didn't.  Tachi hadn't told me.  I must remember to send her a present from me and my beloved Ranma," Kodachi said.  As soon as she said the words 'beloved Ranma', he sensed a change in her aura.  He paled, instead of the relatively calm, clear aura he had been reading; he now felt an aura of pure evil.  He excused himself, and went to find Tofu and Nomura.

"I'm glad you called me in on this.  How did you detect it," he asked Tofu.

"I didn't.  Ranma sensed something wrong when she attacked him and asked me to check her out.  When I did, I immediately called you," Tofu said.

"That's not an ordinary man you have there.  Very few people could have detected this.  You're right.  It's as if there are two separate people in that body, one with an almost normal chi, only slightly tainted by something, and the other, pure evil.  How long ago was she discharged?" he asked.

"About a month ago.  She came in voluntarily about seven months previous, wanting to rid herself completely of her drug addictions and violent behavior.  In her calmer moments, she had realized something was wrong.  At first, we had to restrain her like she is now, but that only lasted about a month," Nomura replied.

"So something happened to her in the past month.  See if her brother can shed any light on what she might have done, or who she might have seen during that time, and look in your records for the same thing while she was here," Tofu said, "I called Ranma, he said he would get over here as soon as he could."

Ranma met Dr. Tofu, Dr. Nomura and Mr. Higurashi outside of Kodachi's room.  He had brought Kuno with him.  Ranma and Kuno bowed to the men.  Tofu said, "Thanks for thinking about Tachi.  We need him to find out some things for us.  Can you tell us exactly what you saw and felt when Kodachi attacked you, Ranma?"  Ranma told them the story, emphasizing that it almost felt like a switch had been thrown when he sensed the change.  Tofu said, "Now what we need you to do is to talk to Kodachi.  I think there is a second person's aura infesting her.  Try to see if that aura is familiar to you."

Ranma looked puzzled, but agreed.  He went into Kodachi's room.  She smiled to see him, "Ranma, darling, I've missed you terribly.  When will you rescue from this horrid place so we can be together forever?" she asked.  Ranma gasped in shock.  The aura that he sensed, how was it possible?

He smiled weakly and then said, "Kodachi, I'm afraid you're not well.  The doctors are doing everything they can do to make you better."  He sensed a change in Kodachi.  Her eyes no longer blazed like they had done.

"Ranma, please help me.  I can't control it much longer," she cried.  Ranma felt a chill run up his spine.

"We're doing our best, Dachi," he said gently, using her nickname for the first time, "I'll be back as soon as I can.  Kuno's here, would you like me to send him in?"  She nodded.  Ranma left the room and found the others gathered in the observation room.  "You heard her, I assume?" Ranma asked, "I sensed the aura of the demon version of my girl form.  I thought she was destroyed."

"Apparently not.  Kuno was just telling us about a gift that Kodachi had received in the mail a few weeks ago.  It contained a clay doll, a necklace and a letter supposedly from their father.  From his description, the doll and the necklace appear to be the same items that were stolen from a shrine many years ago.  The thief appeared to match the description of Happosai.  Kuno remembered that the package was postmarked the day before Happosai died," Tofu said.

"The freak is dead?  I wondered why I hadn't seen him yet.  How did it happen?" Ranma asked, "I thought he would live forever."  He was amazed he was sounding so calm.  'I better not show how happy this makes me,' he thought to himself, 'they would never understand.  Just don't go dancing down the hallway, either!'

"He was found dead lying in the street about a month ago.  He made the mistake of stealing the underwear from a touring company made up of nothing but female impersonators.  Apparently the shock was too much for his system and his heart collapsed.  Before he died, he had written 'curse you Ranma' on the street," Tofu said. "We just got a call from father-in-law.  The police just now made an identification of the body and came and told him about it."

"What do you know about the doll and the necklace?" Kuno asked, "Is that how my sister was possessed?"

"At the moment, not much.  We just have the little bit that I remembered from one of my books in my library.  I had my granddaughter fax me a picture of them from the book and Kuno recognized it as the ones that his sister had gotten.  We sent a message to the shrine hoping they might have more," Mr. Higurashi said, "All we can do is wait now."

"Where is this shrine?" Would it be quicker to go there?  I can have a jet ready to go immediately!  After all money is no object," Kuno said.

"No, fortunately it's local.  My granddaughter is on her way over there with the message.  She should be back in only a few hours," Higurashi said,  "Your affection for your sister does you credit, young man."

Several hours later, a young schoolgirl, around sixteen or so joined them.  She had long black hair, and was wearing a white blouse and a short green skirt.  "Grandfather, here's everything they had about the doll and the necklace.  You're right.  The doll can be used to contain a demon.  The necklace allows the transfer of a demon into a human," she said.

"Thank you, granddaughter.  I thought that your friend was with you?" Higurashi asked.

"He waited in the car.  He thought it would attract less attention that way. He said to tell you he could smell demon as we drove up," she said.

"Thank you, Miss," Kuno said, bowing, "Hopefully, this will allow us to save my sister Kodachi.  Know that the house of Kuno owes you a debt."  She bowed and left.


	22. Ryoga's Date

Chapter 21 Ryoga' Date

Once Ryoga reached the Saotome home, he borrowed the telephone to call Nabiki.  Once he finally got through all of her handlers, and heard her voice, he said, "Nabiki, this is Ryoga.  I need a favor.  I asked Shampoo out on a date, and I have no idea where to take her.  Can you get reservations at one?"

"Sure, Ryoga, and since I like you and Shampoo, I won't even charge you for it.  Just leave everything to me, and I'll take care of it.  I'll even have a car pick you up at, say around 7:00, to take you to the restaurant, so you won't get lost.  Where are you anyway?" she asked.

"I'm at the Saotomes.  Shampoo brought me because she didn't trust me not to wander off, either, I guess," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, like I said the car will be there around 7:00.  Once you get to the restaurant, just tell the driver what time to pick you up and he'll take you two home.  Just make sure you dress nicely, the place I have in mind as a dress code.  Have a goof time, okay?" she said.

"Thanks, Nabiki, I owe you one," Ryoga replied.  After saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, he went to find Shampoo.  He was pleasantly surprised to find that he found her almost immediately.  Of course, the fact that he found her by turning around and running into her might have had something to do with how easy it had been.  "Shampoo, we have a car coming at 7:00 to take us to the restaurant.  Nabiki recommended it, and said it was pretty dressy.  Is there a place I can clean up and get changed?" he asked.  Shampoo smiled and led him to the downstairs bathroom.

"I'm coming back in a half-hour to make sure you haven't gotten lost, " she teased, "After all, I don't want you to run off on our first date."  Ryoga blushed as she pushed him through the open door.

True to her word, a half-hour later, Shampoo was knocking on the door.  Ryoga said, "Come on in, I'm dressed except for this stupid tie."  Shampoo opened the door and saw Ryoga standing there in a nice set of dress clothes, attempting to fix the knot in his tie, and failing.  She took his hands away from the knot, and redid it.  "Why do they make us wear these things," he grumbled, "They're literally a pain in the neck."

"Hey quit complaining, would you rather be wearing hose?" Shampoo teased.  Ryoga just shook his head.  Shampoo had taken the time to get ready, she was in a very nice, tight dress, that showed off all her curves to her advantage but surprisingly in sensitivity to Ryoga's shyness, didn't show too much of her cleavage.  'After all,' she thought wickedly, 'I don't want him bleeding to death on our first date.  A little shyness is okay, but he does take it to an extreme.'

Promptly at 7:00, there was a knock at the front door.  When they opened it, they found a liveried driver waiting.  He led them to the car, of course since this was Nabiki's arrangement; it was actually a stretch limousine.  The driver seated them in the limo, and then walked around to the driver's side and got in.  Shampoo reached over and held Ryoga's hand. He drove off into the city and eventually ended up at Milano's, one of the better continental restaurants in Nerima.  Ryoga asked him to be back around 10:00 to pick them up, but got his car phone number just in case they needed to change the time.  Ryoga escorted Shampoo to the restaurant, her arm through his arm, where the met the host.  Ryoga mentioned his name, and they were seated immediately in a small, private booth.  The host said, "Friends of Nabiki Tendo are always welcome here."

'I thought she took Kuno as a last name, I guess I was wrong,' Shampoo thought.  After they were seated, their waiter came by, gave them the menus, and told them of the various specials.  The sommelier came by with the wine list and made a few suggestions that would go with the various items on the menu.  Ryoga selected a nice Merlot as a decent compromise.  When the waiter came back by, Shampoo ordered Chicken Marsala, while Ryoga ordered Tournedos Madeira.  Shampoo asked, "Ryoga, what have you been doing since I've seen you last?  I think it's been nearly two years."

"Well, that would have been just before the wedding, I suppose.  After I was best man at Ranma and Akane's wedding, I just kinda moved around.  I was trying to avoid Nerima since I had promised them not to let anyone know where Ranma was, so I traveled around, mostly in Europe, though I ended up in Australia at least twice, and back in America several times.  I did a lot of sightseeing.  There are a lot of pretty castles in Europe, I found out.  Then I came back to see Akira.  I stayed with her for a few months; even thought about marriage, but I figured out that she wasn't what I wanted.  I kept remembering all of my friends, here, and all of the craziness that we went through.  I realized that's what I was missing, and I just wasn't going to find it with her.  Then I realized I had been dreaming of a certain girl, and decided I needed to find you.  Once I heard that Ranma and Akane were back, that said it was time for me to return as well.  I had always thought that you were attractive, but the monomania you had over Ranma had been a lot disconcerting.  You look softer now somehow, and I like that," Ryoga said.

Shampoo was saved from replying by the appearance of the waiter bringing out the salads and bread.  After he left, Shampoo said, "I like me a lot better this way, too.  But I didn't want to talk about the past, I was wondering what you wanted to do now and in the future."

"I'm not sure.  I haven't really done anything except learn martial arts.  I suppose I could go help out at the Dojo, but I'm not sure that's really what I want to do.  Are you content working at Ucchan's?" he asked.

"Yes, I make a pretty good living.  Living at home with Mom, the living expenses are pretty cheap after all.  We're thinking of expanding to another location, so I've been teaching Sis how to make my dishes, and she's been teaching me how to make okonomiyaki.  Mom's been teaching us both a lot of other recipes as well, so we'll be expanding the menus, too.  Nabiki is out looking for another location for us to look at, and as soon as she finds one, we'll start the new restaurant.  Now that my other sisters are here to stay, they can be the waitresses," she replied, "I'm glad they came here, I was missing them.  Funny, that's the only thing I miss from my village.  This has become home."

The waiter brought the main dishes, and topped off their wine glasses.  Ryoga hesitated, and then asked, "I can see why.  Between Nodoka and Ukyo, they certainly seem to have made you feel welcome.  I'm glad you found them"

"So am I, they couldn't have been nicer, in spite of everything I had done to hurt her in the past and the damage I had caused Ranma, they just accepted me, and healed my wounded heart.  After a few months, the pain of being abandoned by Khu Lon just didn't bother me anymore," she said.

After dinner, they heard the sound of a musical group warming up.  They noticed that there was a small dance floor, next to where the group was.  After a few minutes, the band started playing some dance music.  Several couples went out on the floor and began dancing.  Ryoga looked at Shampoo, listening to the music.  He asked, "Would you like to dance?"  She smiled and nodded.  He led her over to the dance floor.  They held each other close as they danced, Shampoo putting her head against his chest.  As they moved to the music, Ryoga thought 'This is nice.  She sure feels good like this.  I hope she feels the same way about me.'

Shampoo closed her eyes as they danced.  She couldn't believe how good she felt being held by Ryoga.  After all those wasted years, maybe she actually had found somebody she could care for.  She wondered if he felt the same way about her.  The group played slow song after slow song, and they continued to dance together, not wanting to lose the magic.  All good things must end however, and eventually the music finished.  They walked hand-in-hand back to the table and decided it was time to leave.  Ryoga paid the bill, and they went outside.  It was almost exactly 10:00 and the limo was already there.  The driver seated them in the car, and they drove off.  This time, Ryoga reached for Shampoo's hand and held it.  Once they got to the Saotome home, Shampoo led Ryoga to the house.  She reached up and kissed him.  Ryoga fainted.  Shampoo just sighed and carried him into the house and laid him on the couch in the living room.  She sat there next to him, waiting for him to wake up.  Finally, she curled up next to him on the couch and went to sleep.

Ryoga slowly stirred.  He felt a presence next to him as he roused.  He slowly opened his eyes and found that Shampoo was snuggled up to him.  She was mumbling in her sleep in a very soft voice.  He listened carefully, and then realized she was saying, "Wo ni, Airen."  He gently reached over and shook her.  Shampoo's eyes snapped open and they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"How'd I end up here, Shampoo?  The last thing I remember is you k-k-kissing me.  Oh, no, did I faint on you?" he said.

"Yes, Ryoga, you did.  I couldn't leave you on the doorstep, so I brought you in here.  I guess I fell asleep waiting for you," she replied.

"Sorry about that.  Let me make it up to you," he said, as he kissed her full on the lips.  Her mouth opened slightly under the pressure of his lips, and then she returned the kiss.  She pulled him tight against her body, feeling his warmth.  Finally, they pulled apart.  "Wow," was all he could say.  She giggled at the expression on his face.  Then he remembered something, "Shampoo, before I woke you, I heard you talking in your sleep.  You were saying, 'Wo ni, Airen.'  I hope you're not still dreaming about Ranma," he said fearfully.

Shampoo blushed, and then said, "I wasn't dreaming about Ranma, I was, uh, dreaming about us.  I know I never really showed it before, but I always liked you.  Plus we had something in common, both of us chasing after some one who didn't return our love, I felt a kind of connection.  After Ranma disappeared, rather than date me, I got very depressed.  It took a long time for me to get over that."

"I understand.  When Akane left, I wasn't even here to say goodbye.  Then when I ran into them in Texas, it just about broke my heart.  She was so happy with him; they had just gotten engaged for real.  It hurt so much that I wanted to lie down and die.  Then she found out I was P-chan and that made her furious.  She felt so betrayed by my actions, and I couldn't blame anyone but myself for that.  Ranma probably saved my life then.  I had gotten less angry with Ranma over the years; our relationship had gradually been turning back into a wary friendship.  Him protecting me from Akane made me realize that he didn't hold any grudges against me, and that I had been more at fault."

"That's enough about the mistakes in our past, Ryoga, I want to think about our future.  I really would like to see where this relationship goes.  I don't want to rush it, but I don't want to wait to long either.  I also don't want you getting lost on me now that we found each other.  There's a spare bedroom, you're spending the night here," Shampoo said.

"But what will your family say when I'm here for breakfast?" Ryoga protested.

"Nothing, they've been after me to settle down for a while, and they all like you.  Besides, what gives you the idea that Ukyo isn't going to tell them everything she's seen for the last few minutes, anyway?" Shampoo said with a grin.

"Ah, Sis, how come I can't ever sneak up on you?" Ukyo protested from the doorway where she had been spying.

"Ancient Amazon technique.  Besides, I heard you giggle," Shampoo snickered, "Come on lover, it's getting late, and Ukyo has to get up early to tattle on us."

Ryoga smiled, and then hugged his girlfriend.  He liked that thought.  Then they got up from the couch and the girls led him upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"Pleasant dreams, Ryoga," Ukyo said as she kissed his cheek.  Then she went into her room.

Shampoo kissed Ryoga good night, and went into her room


	23. Another Day in Nerima

Chapter 22 Another Day in Nerima

It was another wonderful day in Nerima.  It was about mid afternoon at the Saotome-Tendo home, otherwise known as the site of the Saotome-Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  Ranma and Akane had spent a relaxing day with just each other, since their daughters were spending the day with their grandparents.  Nodoka and Soun had come by earlier in the day to take them out for a day at the park.

Ranma walked into the kitchen.  There he beheld a sight that once would have made strong men weep and women run and hide in fear.  Akane was in the kitchen, cooking.  Ranma smiled to see his wife so engrossed in what she was doing.  She still got entirely too intense when she cooked.  He walked over to his wife, and slid his arms around her and began nuzzling her neck.  He stood there content for a while; just to be close to her.  Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny, dear?" Akane asked.

"Just an stray thought.  I was just thinking about how not so long ago this sight would have had me petrified in fear.  You, in the kitchen, cooking," he said with a smile.

"Baka," she teased, "You know my cooking is fine now."

"Actually, "he teased back, "Considering where my hands are right now, shouldn't you be calling me Hentaii?" as he gently caressed her breasts.

"Stop that, Ranma," she giggled, "I haven't ruined a dinner in ages, but if you keep distracting me like that, I will.  If that happens, I'll get you."

He stepped back, cowering in mock fear, and said, "Oh, no, anything but the mallet of doom!"  He started laughing.

She laughed so hard she had to wire tears from her eyes.  "Everyone should start showing up for dinner soon.  Could you set the dishes out, please?"

"Sure, 'kane.  It was sure nice of our parents to take the girls out to the park.  We haven't had many chances to be by ourselves since we moved back.  It was fun working out this afternoon with you.  I think you just about got that last attack down pat," he said as he gathered the dishes.  He went into the dining area and set the tables.  After making a couple of trips, everything was ready so he went back into the kitchen to watch his wife.

"Do you think they'll tell us tonight?" Akane asked.

"Who knows?  They did want us to invite everyone over for dinner though.  I can't believe they thought they could keep it a secret.  I mean both Ucchan and Shampoo figured it out almost immediately, once your dad moved into Mom's house.  You'd think they were lovesick teenagers from the way Ucchan was describing their behavior," Ranma replied with a chuckle.

"I think it's sweet.  Father has been alone for so long, with just us girls.  Mother would have wanted him to find someone after she died.  Your Mom's been good for him.  He's acted a lot happier," she said.

"I agree.  Do you think we can talk him into staying on as a teacher at the dojo?  I really want to start that beginner class, and he would be perfect for that.  He has such a good eye for picking talent.  If he does, and if we can talk Ryoga into teaching, then we can have more classes," Ranma said.

"Hello, anyone home?" Nodoka called out from the front door, "We're here, Akane, Ranma."

Ranma walked over to the entry hall and greeted his mother.  She was carrying her namesake and Soun was carrying Kimiko.  "Hi, Mom, Soun.  Did you have a good time with your granddaughters?" he asked.

"They had a good time.  They were just little angels," Nodoka said, "My daughters all had fun with them, too.  They should be here shortly, they stopped at the restaurant."

Soun added, "I think they really liked the park.  They kept pointing out things to look at, we really had to keep an eye on them; they're crawling so well.  Of course, they're a little over nine months old now.  They kept talking, or at least making sounds.  I bet they start saying real words soon."  They took the girls into the living room and set them in their playpen.  Little Nodoka promptly fell asleep, but Kimiko found a rattle to play with.

"Does Akane need any help in the kitchen?" Nodoka asked.

"She's got everything under control in there.  She would like some company, I'm sure," Ranma replied.  "Why don't you go in and say hello?"  Soun sat in the living room watching his granddaughters.  "Soun, would you like some sake?" Ranma asked politely.

"Certainly, Ranma, thank you," Soun replied.  Ranma went and got a small bottle of sake and two saucers.  He poured some in one of the saucers and gave it to Soun, and poured a smaller amount for himself.

"Soun, Akane and I wanted to talk to you about continuing to teach.  We've gotten enough students now that I want to rearrange the classes.  With just two classes, we have too much variation in skill, that we can't provide enough individual attention to everyone that needs it.  I think we need to start a beginner class and put the students that are not learning as well in there.  Then we'd like to split the rest of the students up into an intermediate class and a couple of smaller advanced classes.  You've got such a good eye at evaluating talent that I think you'd be perfect to teach the beginner class.  I also have a couple of students in Akane's advanced class that I what your opinion on.  We need an unbiased viewpoint," Ranma said.

"I think I'd like that, after all.  To be honest, I've had second thoughts about giving up teaching, Ranma.  The only reason I had considered it in the first place was that I was afraid that I would be intruding, Son," Soun said.

"As far as we're concerned, this is still your school, too.  I'm also thinking of trying to talk Ryoga into taking over the intermediate class.  If it goes as well as I think it will, that class will need both of us soon," Ranma said.  He noticed his daughter reaching out to him, so he put his sake away, and picked her up out of the playpen.  "Hi, honey, did ya want ta play?" he asked Kimiko.  He set her down on the floor and watched her crawl around.  He stood there smiling gently at her.

He heard the front door open, and looked around the corner to see Ukyo, Shampoo, Ling-ling, Lung-lung and Ryoga entering the house.  All of them were loaded down with take-out boxes.  He waved at his family and friends, and said, with a smile, "Hey, guys, what's with all of the food?  Akane can cook, ya know?"

"Akane called and asked us to bring some stuff from the restaurant, so don't worry, this was her idea," Ukyo said.

"Yeah, but it looks like you brought enough to feed an army," Ranma replied.  They all laughed, and the newcomers took the food into the kitchen.  Pretty soon, Ling-ling, Lung-lung and Ryoga came back out.

"It's too crowded in the kitchen, so we were told to come play with the girls," Ryoga said, "Besides, I don't think these two have met them yet."

Ling-ling and Lung-lung immediately made a beeline to little Nodoka and Kimiko.  Ling-ling began to play with Nodoka while Lung-lung did the same with Kimiko.  The two Amazons soon had the two infants squealing with delight.  Ranma took that opportunity to talk to Ryoga.  "Yo, Ryoga," Ranma asked, "How'd the date go?"

Ryoga blushed, and then said, "The date itself went fine.  Shampoo is wonderful.  We decided we really liked each other, and kinda want to see where we can go from here.  She also decided that she wasn't going to lose me, so she moved me into Mom's house.  I have to sleep in the dojo, but that's not too bad."

"I sure hope you've gotten over your shyness then Ryoga.  Remember, she can be real affectionate, ya know.  For what it's worth, I think she's made a pretty good choice.  You've turned into a good friend to us and both of ya could use some happiness," Ranma said, "You've been somebody I can spar with without having ta hold back, and that's important.  Ya know, Akane and I have been talking about expanding the classes here.  We kinda like ya ta think about being a sensei here.  I think you got the ability to teach.  Remember when ya taught Akane the Martial Arts Gymnastics?  Anyway, think about it when ya get a chance.  Oops, looks like I need ta rescue Ling-ling."  Ryoga looked over at the girls, little Nodoka was doing her imitation of an Amazon glomp on Ling-ling's leg and was holding on for dear life.  Lung-lung was doubled up in laughter at the expression on her sister's face.

"Hi, everyone!" called Kasumi.  She came in followed by her husband, who was carrying their son.  Nabiki and Tatewaki followed them in.  Ranma was a little surprised to see his brother-in-laws.  He thought that they would be too busy doing research to come.

Ranma walked over and hugged his sister-in-laws and greeted his brother-in-laws.  As he got closer to Kuno, he saw how drawn his face was.  Wordlessly, he clasped Kuno's hand, hoping to provide him some comfort.  Finally, he said, "You'll find a way, Tachi.  I have faith in both my brother-in-laws."

Kuno smiled weakly.  "Thanks, Ranma," he said rustily, "Today was really rough.  Dachi was crying out in so much pain all afternoon.  I hadn't realized how much that was draining me."

Soon, Shampoo announced that everything was ready.  The horde gathered around the dining platform.  Akane passed around the plates of food, while Ukyo poured the tea.  Kasumi poured sake for the few that wanted it.  Ranma hid a smile as he noticed how close Soun was sitting to his mother, and then he noticed how close Shampoo was snuggled up to Ryoga.

After they had finished much of the meal, Soun cleared his voice and then said, "Ranma, Akane, thank you for hosting us here tonight."  He looked at Nodoka, sweating nervously.  "Uh, I have an announcement to make," he started, and then he lost his nerve and suddenly grabbed Nodoka's hand.

Akane smirked when she noticed that, and then in her best Soun impression, she said, tears streaming down her face, "Soon the schools shall finally be joined!"

Ranma grinned and joined her in his best Gemna manner, "Way to go Mom, I knew you'd do the right thing.  When do you want to get married?  We have a priest on standby."

Everyone looked at Ranma and Akane as if they had lost their minds.  Soun spluttered and asked, "What was that all about?"

Akane grinned evilly and replied, "Father, after all the times you did that to the two of us, you have to ask?  Paybacks are a bitch, right?"  Nodoka broke out laughing.

"Er, as I was saying," Soun began with as much dignity as he could muster, "I hve asked No-chan to be my wife and she has gracefully consented."

"Finally," Nabiki said.

"Oh my, what on earth took you so long?" Kasumi asked with a smile.

"Good, does that mean you two will stop sneaking around the house?" Ukyo said.

"Shampoo so happy!" Shampoo said with a wry smile, "Really, though, I think it's great."

"Seriously, Father we think it's wonderful.  We just wondered how long you two would try to hide it.  Honestly, you two were as bad as Ranma and I," Akane said with a smile.

Ranma heard a knock on the door.  After shaking Soun's hand and hugging his Mother, he excused himself and went to the door.  When he got there, standing in the doorway was his father.  Ranma smiled, and said, "Pop, it's good to see ya.  I really missed ya while ya were on that training trip."  He reached out to hug his father, but realized his dad was furious.  "Hey, Pop, let's go into the dojo so we can talk.  A lot has happened to me since we last met, all of it good.  For starters, Akane and I are married," Ranma said as he gently guided his father over to the dojo.  He sighed in relief as saw his father calm down under the influence of his words.  "We have a pair of girls, a bit over nine months old now.  They're gorgeous; I know you'll love them as much as we do."

"I'm happy for ya, my boy.  How come ya went and broke the engagement then, if you were gonna get married anyway?" Gemna asked.

"'Cause, 'kane and I needed to get to know each other without all of the pressure from you and her dad.  I knew I loved her, and she knew she loved me, but every time we almost admitted how we felt, one or both of you would start making noises about getting married, and it made us freeze up.  We basically ran away from the two of you so we could find out how we really find out for ourselves if we wanted ta marry.  Once we knew that we did, I proposed, she accepted," Ranma replied.

"That's great, boy.  I'm glad things finally worked out for ya.  I'm a little sorry for my part in pushing ya so hard," Gemna said.

"Pop, I'm sorry you and Mom didn't work out," Ranma said cautiously, "I knew when I left that things were rough between ya, but I didn't think it would end in a divorce."  Gemna began to show signs of anger again.  "Sorry, Pop, I didn't mean to make you mad," Ranma apologized.

Gemna sighed, and then said, "Ranma, it was as much my fault as it was hers.  No, the reason I got angry is that they had sold me to a zoo.  I was stuck there for over two years until Nabiki finally came and got me out.  I had a lot of time to think during that time, and I realized a few things.  I went to find your mother to try ta talk to her, but she hadn't gotten over all of the things I had done ta ya.  She said a lot of things in anger, and so did I.  After that, we realized the best thing ta do was get a divorce.  It was both our decision.  The only reason I came here was ta see ya.  I got a letter from Happosai before he died saying ya were back.  I came ta see how ya were, and ta let ya know it wasn't your fault."

"Pop, there's something else ya need ta know.  Damn, uh, well, Mom and Soun just announced they are gonna get married.  Pop," Ranma said softly.

Gemna grunted in pain.  "Can ya ask them to come talk ta me, Ranma?  I promise on what's left of my honor that I will behave," he said.

Ranma looked troubled, and then said, "Yeah, Pop, they owe ya that I think.  Just remember, this place is mine now, okay?"

Gemna smiled weakly, and then said, "So all of my dreams for ya came true.  I just didn't realize how much I would have ta give up for it ta happen."

Ranma went back into the house.  He whispered to Soun and Nodoka who was waiting for them.  Soun paled, but the three of them went out to meet Gemna.

"Tendo," Gemna said, bowing to Soun, "Old friend."  Soun winced at the ice in his old friend's voice.  "Wife," Gemna said to Nodoka.  Her eyes flashed, but she said nothing.

"Pop," Ranma growled.  Gemna looked at his son, and saw something he had missed before.

"Ranma has told me of the good news," Gemna said, a bit less frostily, "Nodoka, in spite of everything, I still love you.  I know I was a lousy husband.  I still want ya to be happy.  If Tendo does that for ya, I can't stand in his way.  I know what I did was unforgivable, so I won't say I'm sorry."  His mouth quirked in a wry smile, "Besides, ya wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Gemna, I can't say I'm sorry I fell in love with Soun," Nodoka began, "I wish"

Gemna interrupted, "Nodoka, no, I ruined things, I didn't realize what we would have ta sacrifice for my selfish desires.  We mutually agreed to the divorce, you had the right to find a life for yourself.  I just wish that I had learned my lesson earlier.  The zoo was a bit much doncha think?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that.  We just meant for you to be out of the way for a while.  Ranma needed to understand who he was, and your anger at his curse was getting in the way," Nodoka said sadly, "I didn't know what else to do."

"Pop, you spent much of your time as a panda before I left anyway," Ranma said.

"True, boy, and it was nice not having to work for a living.  It just got boring after a while," Gemna replied.

Soun sighed, "Old friend, please come meet your granddaughters.  Don't let what happened between us ruin that pleasure for you."

Gemna said, "Not tonight, this night should be for the two of you."  With that, he hugged his son, bowed to his former friend and wife, and then left.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, and then said, "That went well.  Mom, you have some explaining to do, though."

Nodoka sweatdropped.  "Can we talk later, Ranma?  You have a lot of company remember?"

Ranma looked at her and realized how shaken she was. He frowned, and then said, "If that's what ya want.  Let's go back in.  I want ya ta know I'm disappointed in ya both about how ya treated Pop.  Even he didn't deserve all of that."


	24. Gemna's Return

Chapter 23 Gemna's Return

Several weeks went by.  Early in the morning, while the dew was still on the roses, Ranma was in the dojo working out.  Of course, the only reason he was up at such an ungodly hour was because his daughters had decided to wake up that early wanting attention.  He had discovered a month ago that they would be quiet if he gave them a toy and placed them where they could watch him.  Something about the way he moved fascinated them, Kimiko especially.  He wondered if that meant she was fated to be a martial artist.  He had left Akane asleep in their bed, allowing her the luxury of sleeping in.

As he exercised, he sensed a presence behind him.  "Yo, Pop," he said, "Are you here to meet your grandchildren?"  He turned to see his father standing in the doorway.  His father had a puzzled look on his face, as if to wonder how Ranma had known he was there.  Ranma smirked, and pointed to the small mirror that Gemna's reflection was in.  "Pop, the young lady with the red hair is Nodoka, and her sister is Kimiko," he said proudly.

"Boy, when are you going to have a son so he can inherit the school?  You know how worthless women are as far as martial arts is concerned.  I'm disappointed that you don't have a worthy heir," Gemna growled.

"Uh, Pop, I'm very proud of my daughters.  Either one can grow up to be my heir.  Would you like to rephrase your greeting while you still have your health, not to mention your teeth?" Ranma said pleasantly.

"Are you threatening me boy?" Gemna said.

"No, I'm not.  I don't have to.  I'm actually warning you about the extremely angry, but very cute, woman standing behind you who is planning on putting her mallet where it will do the most good.  Morning, dear," Ranma said brightly.

"Gemna no Baka!!" Akane screamed as Gemna turned and paled.  He had not seen a battle aura that fierce since the last time he fought Happosai.  There was only one thing to do, use one of the Saotome Secret Techniques.

He threw himself on the floor, bowing, and saying, "Gomen nasai, Akane.  Please don't kill me.  I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Worthless, am I?  NOT A GOOD MARTIAL ARTIST!!" Akane screamed as she swung her mallet and drove Gemna's head into the dojo floor.  She stood there breathing heavily.

"That's Pop for you Akane.  I thought he sounded too nice last night.  I should have known he still thought like a caveman.  Looks like he really didn't learn anything as a zoo attraction," Ranma said as he dragged his father out of the dojo.

"Anyway, I came out to tell you that breakfast is ready.  Go cleanup and I'll bring the girls in," she said.

"Didja make enough for Pop?  Or do ya want me ta leave him here until he comes to?" Ranma asked, "We don't want the students tripping over him after all."

"There should be enough for him.  Go ahead and wake him up so he can join us," she said with a sigh.

Ranma went into the kitchen and came out with a bucket of warm water.  He splashed his father with the water, waking him up.  "Pop, I thought you were brighter than that," he said, "Akane's got breakfast on the table if you want to join us."

"Thanks, boy.  You know me, I never pass up a free     wait a minute, you said Akane.  Does that mean she cooked?  Are you trying to kill me?" Gemna asked.

"Don't worry, Pop, Akane's a good cook.  Maybe not in Kasumi's class, but she doesn't miss that by much," Ranma said with an amused expression on his face, "I thought by now you'd figured out not ta insult Akane, anyway.  After all, I finally did."  Ranma went into the house to cleanup.  His father followed him into the house and found a place at the table.

Soon, the five of them were seated in the dining area.  Akane served out the meal, with small portions for the two girls, plus some finger food for them.  Gemna waited nervously for Ranma and Akane to eat before digging in.

"Akane, this is good," Gemna said.

"Gemna, you're full of it," Akane replied, "But thank you anyway."

"Pop, you still haven't told me why ya came by?" Ranma said, "After the crack ya made about my girls, it couldn't be ta see them."

"Uh, well, I needed a place ta stay.  I'm broke, and I obviously can't go stay with Soun.  Them getting engaged kinda ruined what was left of our friendship, after all.  I don't want ta see either of them again.  I lied last night.  I'm not happy for them," Gemna replied.

"We've got the room, I suppose.  But Father is here everyday teaching.  I don't see how you can avoid him," Akane said in a troubled voice.

"You're welcome ta stay, Pop, but ya got ta behave.  No causing problems with Soun or Mom, ya understand.  If ya hurt either of them, there'll be a grease spot where ya used ta be," Ranma said with a feral expression on his face, "Ya brought all of this on yourself, ya know."

"Boy, show some respect for your father," Gemna demanded.

"Pop. You haven't earned any.  Once I thought ya were something special, but ya weren't much of a father for the longest time.  There have been too many bad things that ya did ta me and Akane.  It's gonna take a long time ta forgive ya for that," Ranma responded, "Now, I want ya ta stay at least for a while.  I owe the girls the chance ta at least meet ya.  Besides, they like big, cute, cuddly things."

Gemna bristled at the tone in his son's voice.  Then his shoulders slumped.  "You don't leave me much choice, Son.  I have nowhere else ta go, no one else ta turn ta," he said.

"Pop, you and I are going over to Ucchan's this afternoon.  Ukyo deserves an apology from you as well.  You're going ta work for her ta help make up for what ya did.  I talked ta her after your last visit, and she agreed ta let ya do that if ya came back," Ranma said.

"I understand.  I'd like to get cleaned up and then take a bit of a nap.  I didn't sleep real well last night.  I'd also like ta avoid Tendo," Gemna answered.

Later that day, after the classes for the day were over, Gemna and Ranma walked over to Ucchan's.  The restaurant was just reopening for the dinner crowd, so no customers were there.  Ukyo looked up and grimaced when she saw who had walked in the door.  "So you're back," she snarled, "You come here to mess up our lives again?"

Gemna sighed, and then said, "Girl, I came ta apologize.  I can't go back and fix what I did in the past.  All I can do is try ta be better in the future.  I don't expect ya ta believe me.  My track record isn't very good."

"Yes, I wonder why.  You're a lying, cheating, no-good bastard, and those are your good qualities," Ukyo hissed.

"Come on, Sis.  Please, ya promised ta at least hear him out.  I know he doesn't deserve it, but let him try," Ranma begged.

"Sure, sugar.  Since it's you asking," Ukyo said.  "Well, I'm waiting," she said to Gemna with a voice as cold as ice.

Gemna bowed to Ukyo, "I apologize for the trouble I have caused you.  Please allow me to make amends for the wrongs that I have done," he said.

"You'll do what I tell you, and not cause any trouble?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, Ukyo," he replied.

"For now, try calling me Boss," she said.

"Hey, where's Shampoo?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"She's out on another date with Ryoga," Ukyo replied, "They've gone out most every night for the last two weeks.  I don't mind though, she makes up for it during the day."

Ranma grinned.  "I'm glad they're getting along so well.  I gotta run, Akane wanted me to take care of some stuff and she's expecting me home.  Pop, remember, I expect ya ta behave yourself," he said.  He ran out the door, heading home.

"Before you ask, old man, yes I'm happy for them.  I knew for a long time they were made for each other, I just didn't admit it to myself," Ukyo said, "I got over the pain a long time ago."  Just then, the door opened, and several customers came in.  "Okay, Gemna, time to get to work.  You go wait on tables, while I cook," Ukyo ordered.

The next morning, Ryoga woke up in his bed in the dojo.  Something was tickling his nose.  He was curled around something extremely soft and warm.  He opened his eyes to see that he had his arms wrapped tightly around a lavender haired beauty, his body pressed against her, her hair in his face.  His eyes grew big.  'Oh man, oh man, I'm gonna die,' he thought in panic.  Then Shampoo rolled over, exposing her charms to his view.  He gulped, and then realized his nose wasn't bleeding.  'I guess I'm not that shy anymore.  Thank you Kami-sama for bringing her into my life,' he thought.  He gazed at the woman he loved, drinking in her beauty, adoration in his eyes.

Shampoo opened her eyes to see Ryoga staring at her.  "Good morning, lover," she teased.  Ryoga blushed; relieved that at least she wasn't mad.  She pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly.  Ryoga started reacting to the kiss, his arms pulling her toward him, his hands caressing her back.

'I'm in heaven,' Ryoga thought.

Then the door of the dojo opened.  Ryoga's eyes grew wide as he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Ryoga, what are you doing with my daughter?" Nodoka asked calmly.

"It's not what it looks like," he said, in panic.

"Uh, if you want us to understand what you're saying, you need to stop kissing my sister," Ukyo said, with a snicker.

He pulled away from Shampoo, and then realized that it really looked bad now.  "I said, it's not what it looks like, nothing happened I swear," Ryoga protested.

"I don't know, it looked like you were doing a pretty good job of kissing my sister," Ukyo teased, "It sure looked like something was happening from here," pointedly looking at his midsection.

Ryoga sat up suddenly, the blanket falling to his waist.  He looked down, blushed and sighed, 'At least I'm wearing boxers,' he thought.

"Ryoga, did you take advantage of my daughter?" Nodoka said, with her hand on the hilt of her katana.

"As far as I know, I went to bed by myself last night.  I don't know what she's doing here," Ryoga said.

"Oh, Ryoga, that's not what you told me last night.  Don't you remember what we did?" Shampoo said.  'Poor Ryoga, I really shouldn't have sneaked into his bed last night,' she thought.

Ryoga looked at Shampoo, appalled.  "I don't remember anything after kissing you good night, I swear," Ryoga said, panicking.  'Oh man, oh man, I really am dead.  Forgetting sleeping with Shampoo.  She'll never forgive me,' he thought.

"Ryoga, you will marry my daughter, now won't you?" Nodoka asked, with a chill in her voice, "I can have a priest here in a couple of hours."

"But, but, but, nothing happened," Ryoga said.

Shampoo started laughing.  "I'm sorry, love.  I couldn't resist teasing you.  That panicked expression on your face was priceless.  Mom, nothing happened last night.  Ryoga was sound asleep when I snuck in his bed.  I wanted some more cuddling, I guess.  Particularly after he gave me this."  She held her left hand out, showing the engagement ring on her finger.

Nodoka beamed.  "Congratulations, you two.  I was wondering when you'd get up enough courage, Ryoga," she said.

Ukyo smiled and then said, "Maybe we should just leave the two of you alone for a while, huh, Mom."  Ryoga blushed again.  Then his stomach growled.

"Okay, you two.  Out of bed, I have breakfast on the table and I don't want it to get cold," Nodoka said, "We can talk about this then."  She and Ukyo walked out of the room laughing.

"Sorry, honey.  I just couldn't sleep last night.  I was so excited about the ring, well, I just had to be with you," Shampoo said, "Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive.  I could do a lot worse than to wake up next to you.  


	25. The Search

Chapter 24 The Search

Kuno, Tofu and Higurashi were searching the Kuno estate for the doll and necklace used in the possession of Kodachi.  They had already been through most of the house, when Kuno realized that he hadn't talked to Sasuke about the situation.  He went looking for the small ninja who had been his servant since Kuno was a child.  Sasuke had been the closest thing to a father figure that Kuno had growing up once his crazy father deserted him, which of course went a long way to explain why Kuno was Kuno.  Though, most people who remembered his father were glad that Sasuke had raised him after all.  They all shuddered to think what Kuno would have been like if indeed his warped father had stayed around.  Anyway, Kuno found Sasuke in the dojo practicing one of his ninja techniques.  Kuno interrupted him to ask, "Sasuke, we are searching for a clay doll and a necklace that my twisted sister received around a month ago.  Have you perchance seen them recently?"

"No, Master Kuno, I can't say that I have," Sasuke replied.

Tofu, Higurashi, and Kuno continued the search, but couldn't find anything.  Higurashi said to the discouraged searchers, "You know I have some theoretical knowledge of demons, their habits and weaknesses but I don't have any practical experience combating them.  Demons are very rare in our time, in fact, until a few years ago, I didn't believe they still existed.  He thought carefully for a moment, and then continued, "My granddaughter is training to be a Miko.  We come from a long line of priests and priestesses, and she is continuing in that tradition."  He paused, and then said, "She has met several friends who have more practical knowledge of demons than I have.  If you like, I will ask her to consult with them.  Together they may have better luck."

Kuno said, "Bring in anyone who has any chance of helping my sister.  Spare no expense."

"I will try to get in touch with my granddaughter and ask for her help.  I never know these days when she will be at home.  Her schedule of training is somewhat erratic," Higurashi said.

"I can drop you off on my way home, sensei," said Tofu, "I strongly suggest you attempt to rest Tachi, at least until Nabiki gets home.  I know this has been hard on you, but you won't be doing your sister any good if you stress yourself out like you are doing."  Kuno agreed without showing any enthusiasm.  They said their goodbyes and the older two men left.

As luck would have it, his granddaughter was at home when Higurashi arrived.  "Oh, hello granddaughter," he greeted, "Just who I needed to see.  I am sure that you remember my friend Tofu Ono from the hospital.  Again, thank you for getting that information from the shrine and bringing it to the hospital.  We are still trying to determine a cure for his sister-in-law."

She nodded.  That was only a few days ago after all.  "Of course I remember, I am not getting senile like I'm sure you've told my friend by now," she growled at her grandfather, "Why can't you come up with less embarrassing excuses for my absences?  I'm not even old enough for most of them!"

"Now granddaughter, this is more important than that," he placated, "I need your help.  I haven't had any luck finding the artifacts that I am sure must be at the Kuno estate.  The information you provided is valuable but it unfortunately didn't have anything but vague clues as to how to remove the demon."  He paused and took a deep breath.  "I was hoping you could ask some of your friends if they have any suggestions.  I know they have much more experience fighting demons, especially your boyfriend," he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction.

"He's not my boyfriend!!" she exclaimed.  She took a deep cleansing breath, regaining her composure.  "You know," she said excitedly, "the ones to ask about dealing with demon possession are Kaede and Miroku.  She is a miko and Miroku is a monk who has extensive knowledge of spiritual matters, especially involving demons.  He told us about an exorcism that he performed just before he met us.  It involved ridding a young princess of a weasel demon."

"By all means, please go and ask their advice," said Tofu, "Any help that you can obtain in ridding my sister-in-law of the demon that possessed her will be appreciated.  It would be more than we know now.  I can tell you what little we know."

"I can also ask Sango.  She has been training all her life to be a demon exterminator.  She mostly defeats them in battle, but she may have some suggestions as well.  I will leave tonight to find them," Kagome replied.

Tofu thanked her and began recounting all that they had discovered so far, including the auras that they had read, and as complete a description of Kodachi's symptoms and recent behavior as he could.  Once that was complete, he thanked them for their assistance, took his leave and headed home to his family.

Ranma slowly approached the door to his mother's house.  He had been avoinding this meeting for weeks, ever since the announcement of the engagement.  He had been so glad then that his mother had managed to find happiness with a man he had begun to respect, only to see his happiness turned to ashes when his father showed up that evening.  He knocked on the door and waited.  After what seemed like an eternity to his stretched out nerves, Ling-ling answered the door.

"Yo, Ling-ling, is my Mom here?  I need to talk to her," he said dully.

"Nihao, Big Brother Ranma, Mother is home.  Please come in," she answered.

"Your Japanese is getting much better, little sis," Ranma complimented.

Ling-ling led him into the kitchen, where Nodoka was talking to her fiancé.  "Ranma!" his mother exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise.  I thought you had classes to teach?"

"Mom, Soun, we need to talk," Ranma said.  Nodoka's face paled as she finally saw the expression on his face.  Ling-ling felt the tension in the air and decided she needed to practice martial arts, far away.  "Pop came back and he's staying with us for a while.  I couldn't just turn him away.  I needed to tell you that," Ranma said, "We never have had that talk I promised ya at your announcement party.  I think it's time now.  I want ya both ta know that I'm disappointed in ya.  Selling him ta a zoo was a bit too much."

"After you broke all of the engagements and moved in with your mother, he still kept trying to come up with plans to get you married.  I saw how much better you and Akane were getting along, without all that pressure and I didn't want that ruined," Soun said, somewhat defensively.

Nodoka added, "It was the only way that Nabiki and I could think to keep him from interfering with your life.  I guess the last straw was when he came by while you were out one day to demand that I stop helping you to adjust to being a girl.  He kept insisting that was going to weaken you.  He didn't want to understand that it was your way of coming to terms with being cursed.  He was going to take you away.  I couldn't let him hurt you or Akane again.  That night, he went to the zoo.  Nabiki helped set it up, with my help.  Soun didn't know about it until after Nabiki freed him."

Ranma sighed.  "I thought it might have been something like that.  I guess Nabiki finally let him out once I was gone long enough that she thought he wouldn't be able to find me," Ranma said.

"Yes, that's what she told me.  Then after he came here and we argued again over you, I discovered that whatever I had felt for him had died.  Between that and the dishonor that he had brought on my family name, I decided on the divorce.  He didn't much like it, but he definitely didn't like the other option I gave him.  He took the Saotome name and dishonored it, so he could either leave my clan name behind through divorce, or he could restore it by committing seppuku.  I'm not real proud of that now, and I'm sure that's why he's so bitter.  He didn't fool me when we met the last time, I could tell he was angry with me," Nodoka said.

"Do you think he will talk to me, Ranma?  I know that I've damaged out friendship, maybe even destroyed it, but you're his son, Akane is his daughter-in-law, and we have grandchildren in common.  I want to make peace with him for your sake, so that we don't cause you anymore trouble," said Soun.

"Maybe," Ranma said slowly, "He wanted to know when you were going to be at the dojo so he could avoid ya.  I can get him ta talk ta ya, but I don't know that he'll listen."

"How's Akane taking it?" Nodoka asked.

"She's not real happy at all.  He's mouthed off a couple a times already, so he knows he's on real thin ice right now.  I told him that if he did it again, there wouldn't be much left of him when I was done, so maybe he'll learn," Ranma replied, "I did after all, finally, but I don't think he will."

"I'm sorry this is so awkward for you two, I wish there could be a happy ending for all of us," Nodoka said.

"Mom, this is the path that Pop chose ta go down.  He's the one that decided to be less than honorable.  I'm just glad that ya have a chance ta be happy.  Ya can't help that you two fell in love; it just happened.  I should know, remember?" Ranma replied.

"Well, on a much happier note, Ryoga asked Shampoo to marry him last night, and she accepted.  Of course, I wasn't real thrilled about how I found out about it this morning," Nodoka said.

"Hey, that's great.  When are they getting married?" Ranma asked.

"Soon, I suspect," Nodoka replied dryly, "I don't think she was planning on waiting a long time."

"I can't wait ta tell Akane. I think I'll head on home and surprise her with that news.  Soun, if you want to come by later today, Pop will be around just before dinnertime.  I have him down at Ucchan's working," Ranma said.  His mother kissed him and he hurried off.

Author's note:  Yes, this turned into a crossover with InuYasha.  I mean really, wouldn't you want to get a set of experts on demons working with you if you had a case of demon possession.  

Obligatory disclaimer, InuYasha is copyright by Rumiko Takahashi.  I have no ownership to these characters, or names.  This fiction is just for my amusement, and the amusement of you the reader.

  



	26. The Demon Hunters

Chapter 25 The Demon Hunters

Around noon, several days later, a red and silver blur shot out of the old well on the grounds of the Higurashi shrine.  The blur resolved itself into what appeared to be an attractive teenaged boy with very long silver hair, wearing an archaic but well-made red costume, perched on the lip of the well.  On closer inspection, the non-existent observer would have been surprised to note the small silver dog ears, which swiveled inquisitively on his head.  This detail, along with the amber eyes, claws and fangs would have quickly disabused the notion that he was a local schoolboy in a festival costume.

"Are you coming or not?  I don't got all day to wait on ya, wench," he said with his arms folded over his chest and his nose in the air.  "You're the one who didn't want me to carry ya," he said bending down and reaching one arm into the well.  He straightened, bringing up an enormous yellow pack effortlessly.

"I'm coming, InuYasha," Kagome growled as her head appeared over the edge of the well, "And don't call me that or I'll say the 's' word."

He just muttered, "Feh" as she finished climbing out of the well.

"You didn't have to come you know.  Nobody asked you," she said testily as she started to drag her pack towards the house.

"If there's a demon here in this time, who else is gonna protect ya," he said somewhat plaintively.

She turned around blinking her eyes, then a huge smile spread over her face as she thought, 'He does care about me after all.'

Seeing the expression, InuYasha paled and stammered, "I can't risk a demon getting a hold of the jewel you're wearing and besides I need ya as a shard detector to find the rest of the Shikon jewel shards," trying to cover his slip.

"Fine, be that way.  I bet Ranma could protect me from what I've heard," she said as her face fell.  'I guess that's all I will ever be to him' she thought.  She turned her back on him and headed toward the house to find her grandfather.

Tofu returned to the Higurashi shrine after receiving a phone call from his old sensei.  Mr. Higurashi had told him that his granddaughter had returned, and that she and her friend were willing to help them search for the artifacts and that they had the skeleton of a plan.  He had brought Ranma along with him as they planned on heading to the Kuno estate after picking them up.

After they knocked on the door, a young boy of around ten opened the door.  "Grandpa, Kagome, your friends are here," he bellowed, and then he turned back to motion them to enter.  He said excitedly, "Guess what!  InuYasha came too to help you guys.  Isn't that so cool!"  He was practically bouncing off the walls in his excitement as he led them to the sitting room.  As they entered, they saw the young girl that they had met earlier sitting on the couch.  A boy, currently dressed in blue jeans, a short-sleeved red polo shirt and running shoes sat sullenly against the wall with his legs crossed against the wall and his arms folded against his chest, a sword resting across his knees.  His silver hair was gathered at the base of his neck and he wore a baseball cap turned backward on his head.

InuYasha sulked, thinking 'Why did I have to wear these stupid clothes anyways.  I hate having my ears crammed into this cap even more than I hate wearing these shoes.  It just feels so unnatural.'  He glared at Kagome, muttering under his breath, 'The things I do for you!!'

Higurashi introduced Tofu and Ranma to his granddaughter Kagome and her friend InuYasha, emphasizing the word 'friend' and winking knowingly at the newcomers.  Kagome blushed and protested, "Grandpa, it's not like that!"

InuYasha examined the two men, frankly dismissing Tofu, but scrutinized Ranma speculatively. 'There's something odd about this guy.  There's a stench of magic around him that I don't recognize.'

Ranma returned the favor, staring intently at the strange boy.  He thought to himself, 'There's something not quite right about this boy.  There's something about his aura that's not quite right.  It has a weird flavor that I just can't put my finger on.'

"Have you come up with something that might help us?" Tofu asked, causing the two younger men to break their staring contest.

"I have the ability to sense some magical artifacts," Kagome said hesitantly, "And InuYasha here is real good at tracking demons.  One of my other friends, who was unable to come with us, had some suggestions on what to look for.  We thought at least we could help you search for the artifacts."

"Well let's get going," Ranma said as he gave InuYasha another piercing look.  He had never seen eyes quite that color or silver hair on a boy that age.  His attempts to read his aura had resulted in some very confusing impressions.

InuYasha just muttered, "Feh" as he rose gracefully from his sitting position and followed the others out the door.  That Ranma was more than he appeared to be on the surface and InuYasha resolved to keep a close eye on him.  'He better not get too close to Kagome,' he thought, remembering Kouga.

When they arrived at the Kuno estate, an attractive woman, with short brown hair, greeted them.  "How's it going, brothers-in-law?" she said smiling at Tofu and Ranma.  "Who are your friends?" she asked as she led them through the attractive grounds to a gazebo where her husband was waiting.

Kuno rose from where he was sitting and bowed to his guests.  "Mr. Higurashi, thank you for coming.  I recognize the lovely lady as your granddaughter, but we have not been formally introduced," he said taking Kagome's hand out of habit.  InuYasha growled and Nabiki pulled her husband's hand back.

"Behave yourself, Kuno-baby," she said under her breath.  She looked to Tofu for introductions.  Higurashi had noticed InuYasha's reaction and smiled knowingly to himself.

After the introductions had been made, Kuno offered to show Kagome and InuYasha around the house, giving them a quick tour to allow them to get their bearings.  Then he suggested they regroup later to plan a more thorough search.

"What's with that guy, anyway?" Ranma asked Higurashi, "I swear he growled at Kuno."

"Oh, don't you mind InuYasha, that's just his way," Higurashi replied, "But it seems that he does have feelings for my dear Kagome after all.  In fact, I think he may have actually been jealous."  "Now, if only those two would go ahead and tell each other honestly how they feel, everything would be a little less tense around our house," he said mostly to himself.

"So, you think they like each other, but don't want to admit their feelings openly?" Nabiki asked, smirking at Ranma, "Remind you of anyone you know?"

"Oh, man!" Ranma said, "That's not a good situation to be in.  I know from experience," he said remembering all the wasted high school years he had spent denying his feelings for Akane.  "I sure hope they get their act together," he said.  'I wonder what I can do to help.  After all, I'm an expert in screwed up relationships,' he thought and resolved to look for an opportunity.

Kuno soon brought Kagome and InuYasha back from the quick tour.  Kagome said, "I'm sensing something but it appears to be below us.  What's underground?"

"My sister's laboratory is the only thing I'm aware of, and we have searched that several times already," Kuno said, "But if that's where you think it is, I'll take you there."

As they walked down the hall toward the stairs, InuYasha sniffed the air tentatively and then asked, "What's in there?" jerking his thumb toward the closed door.

Kuno said, opening the door, "That's my sister's room.  We have searched there before and Kagome says what she senses is below us."

"Just a hunch, humor me, okay," InuYasha said, brushing past him into the room.  He began to sniff the air as he wandered around the room.  Suddenly, he dropped to a crouch, sniffing the carpet near Kodachi's bed.  The others just stared at him and Kagome began to blush and snuck past the others into the room.  "This place reeks of demon," InuYasha announced before Kagome reached him.

"InuYasha has a very good sense of smell," she said, nervously waving her hands in a placating manner.

Ranma just shook his head, shrugging off InuYasha's odd behavior and said in a slightly sarcastic manner, "Well that's no big surprise.  We already told ya we think she's possessed and has been for at least a month."

InuYasha immediately began to bristle at what he took to be an insulting comment.  "Well that's the thanks I get for coming mmh..," he growled.  He was cutoff as Kagome put her hand over his mouth.

"Let's get going downstairs, okay?" she said nervously.

Everyone filed out of the room and continued down the hallway.  InuYasha folded his arms across his chest, saying "Feh!" and followed in a huff.

Kagome grabbed his arm and whispered, almost silently, "You are starting to make them suspicious.  Try acting a little more like a human."

"I am not ashamed of what I am," he growled, not making any particular attempt to keep his voice down, "Why should I pretend to be a lousy human?"

"Please, InuYasha," she begged, "We're here to help that girl, remember?"

"Feh," he replied with his nose in the air as they followed the others.  Ranma had been looking back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.  The group followed Kuno downstairs, where they found a padlocked door.  Kuno unlocked the door and opened it, which revealed a large room full of shelves and several tables.  Many of the tables showed signs of chemical spills, obvious signs of a former lab.  Most of the tables and shelves were bare, except for some lab equipment.  "We discarded most of the stuff in here a year or so ago," Kuno said, "and I don't see what we're looking for anywhere."

Kagome pointed toward one of the walls.  "What I am feeling seems to be in that direction," she said.

Tofu walked over to the wall and said, "I don't see any boxes that could hold the doll or the necklace."

He started moving the few things on the shelf around.  After they had removed everything off of the shelves, and examined them carefully as they went, Kagome began tapping on the wall and said, "I still sense something right here."  Her knocking produced a hollow sound.

While the others had searched, InuYasha had been leaning against the wall.  He pushed off from the wall and stalked impatiently over to Kagome and punched his hand effortlessly through the wall.  After feeling around a moment with his arm up to the shoulder in the wall, he said, "There is a big, empty space back here."  He pulled his arm back out bringing a portion of the wall down.

Ranma started over to help him, but by the time he got there, there was a large enough hole for a person to walk through.  Higurashi said, "We need to be careful in there.  Do not attempt to pick up anything until I say it's safe.  There's no telling what other things may be hidden in there."

"It's kinda dark in there, did anyone think ta bring a flashlight?" Ranma asked.  Tofu silently handed him a flashlight.  Ranma stepped into the room, followed by InuYasha.  As he panned around the room, he saw what appeared to be a light switch.  He walked over to it, and flipped the switch.  Several overhead lights turned on, changing the darkness into day.  The walls were lined with shelves containing all different sizes and shapes of containers.

Kagome came into the room and walked directly to a small open box.  She looked into the box and said, "This looks like what you're looking for, grandfather.  At least the figurine is in here."  She backed away from the box and waited for him to come over.

Higurashi placed some wards around his arms, and put on a pair of leather gloves.  He came over to the box, and using a pair of iron tongs, he picked up the doll.  He said, "The necklace is not in here."  He put the doll back in the box and then placed the box on a convenient cart.  "Could someone take this back upstairs, please?" he asked politely.  Sasuke came forward, and the small ninja pushed the cart away.  "Do you sense anything else, granddaughter?"

Kagome frowned in concentration.  "No, I'm afraid I don't sense anything.  Let's just keep searching.  There is a lot of stuff to go through."

They spent the next several hours searching the room looking for the necklace.  While they found many interesting things, the necklace wasn't one of them.  Finally Kuno said, "That's everything.  We've opened every container and it wasn't in there."

Kagome had an odd look on her face, as she realized there was a question that had not been asked.  "Grandpa, did you look at Kodachi's things after she was brought to the hospital?"

All the men face faulted.  Kuno cursed and said, "No, we didn't ever look at what she was wearing.  Everything is still there at the hospital."

Higurashi groaned, "How did we manage to miss that, Tofu?"

Kagome answered, "Because you're men?"  They filed out of the room, all of the men looking sheepish.  Kagome had a smug look on her face as InuYasha snickered openly in disbelief.

"Looks like someone needs to make a trip back to the hospital," Ranma said, "While the rest of us put wards up around a large room."

"We can use the dojo, it is pretty good size and the walls are reinforced," Kuno said

InuYasha and Kagome followed Kuno into the hospital room.  Ranma stood by the door.  There they saw Kodachi sitting up in her bed, in restraints.  "Hello, brother dear," Kodachi hissed, "It's so nice of you to visit.  Sorry I couldn't rise when you came into the room, but as you can see, I'm all tied up at the moment."  A look of pain and sorrow flashed across Kuno's face as he gazed upon his sister.

"Hello, 'Dachi, I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner.  I brought a couple of friends by to talk to you.  InuYasha, Kagome, this is my sister Kodachi.  Kodachi, these are my friends, InuYasha and Kagome," Kuno said.  Kagome bowed politely to Kodachi.

Kodachi slowly eyed InuYasha up and down.  "Hmm, not bad brother dear, he is a tasty morsel," she purred, "You're an attractive one aren't you, InuYasha.  You interest me more than you can know.  I think you could even make me forget Ranma.  Why don't you get rid of these two and we can 'talk'.  Besides, why are you hanging around with this child, when you could be with a real woman?"  InuYasha reddened in embarrassment.

Kagome bristled, and straightened up, thrusting her chest forward.  "InuYasha!" she growled in warning.

InuYasha just crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, ignoring them both, his face still reddened.  Kuno went to the closet where her belongings were stored.  Kagome just shook her head and said, "Don't bother looking there, she has something around her neck.  That's probably the necklace."

InuYasha approached Kodachi and opened her gown, exposing the chain around her neck  "My, my, how forward of you, InuYasha.  Here you are taking advantage of a helpless woman," Kodachi said throatily, "This is very manly of you."

"Look's like you were right, Kagome.  Your grandfather was hoping it would be here," InuYasha said.

"Good.  Now we need to take her back to the estate," Ranma said from the door.

Kodachi wiggled suddenly, causing more of her body to be exposed as the gown fell further down on her shoulders.  "Oh, Ranma-honey, you've come to take me," she moaned in pleasure, "How I've dreamed of you!"

"Kuno, can you get her out of here so we can take her home?" Kagome asked, "They should be done setting up the dojo by the time we get there."

"With as much money as my family has given to this place over the years, I better not have any problems," Kuno replied.  He grabbed the phone and called Kodachi's doctor.  After a few brief words explaining the situation, Kuno hung up and said, "It's all arranged.  She can leave with us, although her doctor insisted on coming."

InuYasha warned, "Remember what Higurashi said, keep your wards on while we're with her."  Kuno and Ranma put on a pair of silk gloves and then a pair of leather gloves over that.  Ranma walked over to Kodachi and hit the same pressure point he had used before, paralyzing Kodachi.  They released her from her restraints, and put her in a straightjacket.

The doctor stuck his head in the room and said, "The ambulance is ready, Mister Kuno.  Would you come with me, please?"  They followed him out of the room and down to the waiting vehicle.  Kuno called ahead to the estate on his cell phone to alert them of their coming.

Upon reaching the Kuno estate, they escorted Kodachi into the dojo.  She began to struggle when they entered after seeing the walls, windows and doors, liberally decorated with various spirit wards.  After placing several on the doctor, they seated Kodachi on the floor and then chained her to a ring that was anchored in the floor.  "InuYasha, why are you helping these humans destroy me?" Kodachi asked, "They mean nothing to one such as you."

InuYasha growled, "Silence, demon, you know nothing of who or what I am.  Let's begin."

Higurashi approached carefully, and placed the clay doll near Kodachi.  Then he removed the straight jacket and opened the neck of the gown enough to gain access to the chain.  Using a pair of iron tongs, he pulled the pendant away from her body and placed it into a silken bag covered with wards.  The pendant resisted as if it had a will of its own, but then with a pop, it slid into the bag.  He tied the bag off with a piece of string and then began placing wards all over Kodachi.  "Kaede assured Kagome that this would work," Higurashi said, "The wards will expel the demon if Kodachi's will is strong enough."

Kodachi began to throw herself around, the fiery look in her eyes diminished until suddenly an amorphous blob began pouring out of her body.  Kodachi collapsed onto the floor.  The cloud spun around looking for an exit, but the walls and ceiling had been completely sealed by the wards.  The cloud began to condense into a solid form, and then suddenly in front of them was a naked female, with fiery red hair, the image of Ranma in his female form.  Higurashi said, "Enter the doll, or be destroyed!"

"Why would I want to go back?  I like this form that I have created.  It suits me well."

Kuno began to drool, the goddess of his youth had appeared before him.  She was calling to him to take her.  "Pigtailed girl!" he cried, "You're real!  I, Tatewaki Kuno, will save you!!"  He started to move toward his goddess, Ranma looked on in total disgust for a moment and then grabbed Kuno.

"Kuno, stop that, she's a demon, that's not even her real form!" Ranma said, as Kuno struggled in his arms.  Finally, he knocked Kuno out.

InuYasha jumped up high and came down screaming, "Iron Reiver Soul Stealer!!'  As he did, his cap flew off, exposing his ears.  With his arms outstretched like a hawk, and his hair trailing behind like a cape, he slashed the demon with his claws, destroying it.  The doctor fainted, Tofu rushing over to see if he was all right.  Higurashi carefully removed the necklace from around Kodachi's neck.

Ranma walked over to join Higurashi.  "I don't sense the evil anymore, Mr. Higurashi.  Do you?"

"No, it appears to be gone.  InuYasha truly destroyed the demon," Higurashi said.

Ranma turned to InuYasha.  "Thanks for your help, but what the hell are you?  You're certainly not human," he asked.

Kagome stepped between them.  "He's my friend, companion and sometimes, protector.  His father was a demon, but his mother was human."

Ranma relaxed, and said, "That's good enough for me, Kagome."  He walked to InuYasha and reached out a hand, "Again, thanks InuYasha.  I would've had a tough time fighting something that looked just like me.  I'm glad ya were here."  InuYasha raised an eyebrow at that remark but reached out and clasped hands.

Kodachi woke from her faint.  "Where am I?" she asked

Higurashi answered, "You're in the dojo at your estate.  How are you feeling?"

"Much better, now that that thing is gone.  Tell me it can never come back, please?" she begged.

InuYasha replied, "Wasn't a problem.  I destroyed it.  It's dead and it ain't comin back."

Kodachi stood up shakily, and after Ranma released her from the chain, went to InuYasha and hugged him with a hug that would have rivaled Shampoo on her best day.  "Thank you, kind sir," she said, huskily, "I owe you a great debt.  How can I repay you?"

Ranma hid a smile as he saw the expressions on Kagome and InuYasha's faces.  It reminded him so much of Akane and himself.  Then an idea came to him.  "Hey, you two, it's getting late.  Why don't you and Kagome come join my family for dinner, InuYasha?  I want ya ta meet the family anyway."

Kagome said quickly, "That's a wonderful idea.  Come on, InuYasha, stop playing around and let's go!"

Tofu looked at Ranma, mirth dancing in his eyes.  "Make sure you tell them some of the old stories, Ranma," he said, "I'll stay here to make sure everyone else is okay."

"Come on, guys, I don't want to be late for dinner.  Akane never likes it when I'm late," he said, practically running.  InuYasha picked Kagome up and they followed Ranma to his home.

After dinner, Ranma had a brief conversation with his wife.  Akane's eyes grew big, and then she laughed.  Ranma took InuYasha aside and began to talk to him, telling him some of the events in Ranma's life, about how hard it was with all of the fiancées, fights, and all.  Then he said, "I guess the worst part of all was how long it took me ta realize how much I loved Akane.  Those two wasted years fighting each other, afraid ta admit we cared.  If I regret anything, it is the pain I caused both of us because I was too proud to show my feelings."  InuYasha looked unsettled, and then he stared at Kagome with a speculative look.

Akane had taken Kagome aside.  As they played with the two little girls, Akane regaled Kagome with tales of her life once she had met Ranma, how she had been jealous of all of the fiancées, how she had fought herself as well as Ranma.  Then she said, "The worst part was how long it took to admit that I loved Ranma.  We wasted two years because of our fears.  If I hadn't have been so proud, we would have been together sooner and a lot of the pain wouldn't have happened."  Kagome stared at InuYasha, unsure of herself.

"We need to head on home, Ranma, Akane," Kagome said, "We have an long journey ahead of us tomorrow, and we need to leave early.  Thank you for your hospitality."

Akane hugged Kagome.  "Please feel free to drop in anytime, you two.  We consider you our friends.  Take care of yourselves," Akane said.

They watched InuYasha and Kagome walk out the gate.  Akane turned to Ranma and asked, "Do you really think that helped?"

Ranma shrugged.  "I hope so.  They make a good couple.  They remind me a lot of us at that age."

The same day at Ucchan's

Ukyo looked up as the door to her restaurant opened and said, "I'm sorry, we're not open quite yet.  Oh, it's you two," as she recognized the happy couple.  "Hey, Sham-chan, where've you been?  Ryoga get lost again?  It's almost time for the lunch crowd to start coming in."

"Sorry, Ucchan, Ryoga and I had something to take care of this morning and it took longer that we expected," Shampoo replied, "We're here now, Sis.  We'll get busy."

Ukyo smiled.  "It's pretty much ready.  Hey, Ryoga, how'd you like waking up next to my sister this morning," she teased.

Ryoga blushed.  Shampoo glared at her sister.  "Ukyo, that wasn't very nice," she said.

"That's okay, dear, I don't mind.  It made me realize that I'd done the right thing, though. Waking up with her in my arms was a real nice way to wake up.  It's certainly something I want to do again, real soon," Ryoga replied.

Shampoo giggled at the blush on Ukyo's cheeks.  "Ryoga, and here I thought you were real shy," Ukyo said.

"Well, I was warned that Shampoo was affectionate.  I guess she rubbed off on me," Ryoga said innocently.

"I think she's been a good influence on you," Ukyo said, after controlling her laughter, "I think Ranma's gonna have to teach you Mouko Takabashi attacks now, I bet you couldn't get depressed enough for a Shi-Shi Hokoudan.  Oops, it's time to open!" as customers started coming through the door.

Later that evening, Ukyo, Shampoo and Ryoga joined Nodoka and Soun for a late dinner at their home.  The Amazon twins, Ling-ling and Lung-lung, had eaten at the restaurant earlier and were working the evening shift, but would be coming home soon.  They had a pleasant conversation about the plans for Nodoka and Soun's upcoming wedding ceremony.  Ukyo finally asked, "When are you two planning on having your wedding ceremony, Shampoo?"

"We haven't set a date for the ceremony yet.  We want to stay out of the way of Mom's wedding after all.  It needs to be about her," Shampoo replied.

Nodoka said, "That's sweet of you.  I meant to warn you earlier, though; we rearranged your bedroom this afternoon.  The girls thought we should but a larger bed in there."

Shampoo kept a straight face and said, "That will certainly come in handy.  I'm going to bathe, now.  Come, Airen, you can scrub my back," as she grabbed his hand.

Ryoga blushed, and shrugged his shoulder helplessly in a 'what can I do manner.'  Ukyo smiled and asked, "Is that a three thousand year old Amazon tradition?"

Shampoo looked back over her shoulder and smiled brightly.  "Maybe," she said saucily as they vanished down the hall.


	27. The New Kodachi

Chapter 26 The New Kodachi

The next morning, the sun rose bright and shone through the open curtains of the dojo windows, bathing the floor with light.  Eventually, the light made its way across the floor until it reached the sleeping figures.  Slowly, one of them began to stir.  Ryoga slowly sat up, the blanket slipping down from his shoulders and bare chest, as well as exposing Shampoo.  He gazed lovingly at her, remembering the feel of her body next to his the night before.  Her eyes slid open, and she grinned wickedly, seeing him gazing down hungrily at her.  He bent down and kissed her, as her arms slid around him drawing him closer to her.  She murmured, "Wo ni Airen."  Reluctantly, however, she pulled away from him and said, "I need to get to my room, lover, before any one else wakes up."

A dry voice from the doorway said "Too late, you two."  Ukyo snickered at the reaction of the two as they jumped away from each other.  Unfortunately for Ryoga's composure, Shampoo pulled most of the covers with her.  Ukyo scanned her eyes up and down and whistled in appreciation.  Ryoga blushed and grabbed for his boxers and slid them on.  "You two need to be careful.  I know you two are engaged, but if Mom sees you like this, you'll be married," she said, giggling.

Ryoga mumbled something under his breath.  Shampoo giggled at what she had heard.  "Sis, it's too late for that.  We are married; we snuck off yesterday and got married.  So far, just you and Tofu know," she said.

Ukyo's eyes grew wide in shock.  "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she gasped.

"Mom was making plans about having a double wedding with her and Soun, but that needs to be her day.  We told her that we wanted our own ceremony later.  But we didn't want to wait, so we went down to the town hall and took care of it," Shampoo said.

Shampoo got up and stretched, and then pulled on her robe.  Ryoga stood up and hugged his wife.  Ukyo smiled and then said, "What happened to that shy boy that used to get a nose bleed every time Akane held him to her chest?"

Ryoga chuckled, and then said, "I guess I got over it.  It would be tough to stay shy around someone as forward as my Shampoo, anyway.  I love looking at her body after all."  He pretended to ogle Shampoo.

Shampoo smiled, and said, "It's a good thing I like being looked at then.  See you at breakfast."  She kissed her husband for a long time, and then giggled.  "I better leave, before we embarrass Ukyo," she said.  Ukyo blushed as the two girls left.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki came storming up to the Tendo house, carrying her suitcase.  Tatewaki was running after her, stammering out an explanation, but she wasn't in any mood to listen.  Ranma intercepted her and asked, "Nabiki, what's up?  Not that we're not glad ta have you stay, but that phone call was a bit cryptic."

"My baka of a husband is leaving on a trip with his sister and told me I couldn't come.  I'm furious with him.  Now get out of my way," she screamed as she bulled past him into the house.

"I guess I should have handled our talk a bit better," Tatewaki confessed, "It didn't go particularly well."

"That sounded like an understatement, if ever I heard one," Ranma said, "Do you want ta let me in on it?  Maybe I can get Akane ta calm her down after you leave."

Kuno sighed, and said, "Well it's all your fault anyway."  He flashed a quick grin at Ranma.

Ranma snickered and said, "I expect that from Ryoga, Tachi, not from you."

"Seriously, I wanted to take Dachi somewhere outside the country to get her some more counseling.  I've got some issues that I need to take care of, as well.  We need to confront our father, and I really didn't want to inflict him on Nabiki.  He's never gotten over the fact that we got married without his blessing.  I just thought it might be easier on both of us if she didn't come along," Kuno said.

"I take it she didn't agree with that reasoning?" Ranma said.

"Speaking of understatements, the short answer is no.  Of course, I didn't get very far in my argument before she stormed out of the living room and locked our bedroom door this morning," Kuno said.

"Well, what exactly did ya say to set her off?"  Ranma asked.

"I just tried to explain to her that as head of house Kuno, I didn't have to explain myself to her."  Kuno replied.

"You said that ta Nabiki!"  Ranma exclaimed, "No wonder she's pissed at ya."

"Yes, I know, it was a momentary lapse.  I really should have known better by now, but it just came out wrong."  Kuno said dejectly.  "She wouldn't even give me a chance to apologize."

Ranma started laughing.  Kuno looked at him with a pained expression on his face.  "I'm sorry, Tachi.  This sounds exactly like something that used ta happen ta Akane and me."

Kuno smiled a wry grin, and said, "Yes, it does.  Is it just me, or are the Tendo women just a bit excitable?"

A voice from behind him said, "I think it must just be you."  Kuno turned to see a smiling Kasumi standing behind him.  She continued, "Akane called right after Nabiki called her.  She begged me to come over and try to make sense out of all of this."

Ranma sighed in relief.  "Thank Kami you're here, Sis.  You're the calmest one of the bunch.  Maybe you can cool Nabiki down."

"I hope so too.  I don't want to part with ill feelings between us.  We won't be gone long, but every day I'm away from her will be miserable enough without that," Kuno said.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet.  It would help if you told her that first," Kasumi said with a smile.  Ranma chuckled at the puzzled expression on Kuno's face.

Kasumi entered the house and went upstairs and knocked on her sister's door.  "Go away!" came Nabiki's muffled growl from behind the closed door.

"It's me, Kasumi.  I would like to talk to you for a minute," Kasumi said.  She heard the shuffle of feet approaching the door and the sound of a key turning in the lock.  The door slowly opened and Nabiki stepped back.

"All right, come on in.  Besides, I wouldn't put it past you to have Ranma break it down anyway," Nabiki said.  She walked back over to her bed and threw herself down on it.

"Well, what's the use of having the best martial artist in the world as your brother-in-law if you don't use him.  Nabiki, do you really want this to be the way your husband leaves?  I know he didn't handle it properly.  After all, he's a man," Kasumi said with a giggle.

"No, he didn't.  He started off with that lord of the manor crap, and I stopped listening.  I thought I had gotten rid of that nonsense." Nabiki growled.

"I thought it might have been something like that, Sis.  You're not exactly the meek housewife, so that was precisely the wrong way to start out that conversation.  His heart was in the right place, though.  They're going to see his father, and he didn't want to subject you to the abuse you would get from that moron," Kasumi said.

Nabiki rolled over and hugged her pillow to her chest.  "That's a bit different.  He's right, I wouldn't put up with his father.   If he's trying to resolve their past, I would have just been in the way.  Now what do I do, Sis?" Nabiki asked.

"Go downstairs and act as if nothing happened.  Kiss him goodbye and tell him to have a good trip.  That will confuse him enough to defuse the situation," Kasumi replied.

"Thanks Sis.  You're right.  He is a baka, but he's my baka.  I am going to miss him," Nabiki said.  She slowly got out of her bed and made her way downstairs to her husband.  Kasumi smiled her Mona Lisa smile and followed her.

Kuno's face lighted up as he saw his wife approach.  "Tachi, you and Dachi have a nice trip.  Buy me some nice souvenirs, jewelry for instance," Nabiki said.  She kissed her surprised husband.  He wasn't sure what Kasumi had said, but he promised to bring something nice back for her too.  Nabiki reluctantly pulled away and said, "We'd better go.  You still have to pick up your sister and get to the airport.  We can do this on the way over while Sasuke drives us, after all.  I think I'll stay here, while you're gone.  That way I can play with my nieces after coming home from the office.  Besides, now wouldn't be a good time for me to leave anyway.  I have too many high-powered deals and delicate negotiations in the works that I just can't drop."  Kuno wisely didn't argue and followed his wife to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks later, one mid afternoon, Akane went to the front door to see who was there.  To her surprise, her brother-in-law Tatewaki Kuno and his sister Kodachi were standing there.  "Hi, Tachi, Kodachi.  What a pleasant surprise!  We thought you two were still out of the country," Akane said.

"We were.  We just got back today from Hawaii.  Is my wife here?" Kuno asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs changing.  She had a real rough day at work, Tachi.  She'll be glad to see you," Akane replied.

"Yes, I've missed her too.  The phone calls just weren't enough, but Dachi and I needed to get away for a while and work out some of our problems," Kuno said.

"Can we talk to you and your husband?" Kodachi asked.

"Sure, Ranchan is in the dojo with the girls.  They still like to sit and watch him perform his katas.  I've even seen them try to do a couple of the simpler moves.  It's really funny to watch," Akane said, with a laugh.  She led them through the house and out to the back.

As they stepped into the backyard, Ranma came out of the dojo, followed by the girls.  When the little girls saw their mother, their faces lit up and they started walking as fast as their little legs could carry them towards their mother, calling "Mommy!" as they came.  Akane gave a glad little cry and ran toward them, picking them up as soon as she reached them.

Kodachi gazed upon the homey scene and sighed.  Then she said, "I can't believe they're so big.  They were still in their stroller the last time I saw them.  How old are they, anyway?"

"Well, they're over a year old now.  They were just nine months old when you saw them before.  Between the time you spent in the hospital and then overseas, they've gotten older and definitely a lot bigger," Ranma said as he hugged his wife.

"Ranma, we've already thanked Tofu and Higurashi for their assistance in saving my sister," Kuno said, "We'd like to thank you as well for all that you did.  I don't remember much that happened the day of the exorcism, but what I do recall is that you saved me from making a huge mistake.  Dachi was unconscious so she doesn't remember any of it."

"Let's just say that the demon attempted to get to you at a place where you were particularly vulnerable.  I just prevented you from getting near her is all," Ranma said, "InuYasha, Kagome and Higurashi did most of the real work."

"That may be true, Ranma darling, but you were still there for both of us.  I'd like to add my thanks to those of my brother's.  This time, I'm cured for real.  That's one of the reasons we had to leave.  I may have been exorcised of a real demon, but that didn't mean I had gotten rid of all of the other demons of my own making.  I had to find my father to rid myself of the reasons why I acted the way I did.  I've got a lot of therapy still to build a person that I can like.  If any good came out of that demon, it was that it made me realize that I wanted to change.  Most of what she made me say and do wasn't much worse than what I would have done on my own.  That was a sobering discovery.  I never thought before that I was truly evil," Kodachi responded.

"Kodachi, I don't know that I would call you evil.  Misguided, very bad, yes, that I would call you, but evil, no.  I've seen things that are truly evil.  I listened to InuYasha and Kagome talk, and the tales of some of the creatures that they have fought showed me more evil.  When you were possessed by the she demon, she was evil, but I could see that you weren't.  I could sense the differences in the two auras in your body.  The one I read now isn't much different than ones I've read from people I consider good," Ranma said.

Nabiki came out into the yard, and ran to her husband.  She hugged him so tight that his eyes began to bug out; rivaling one of Shampoo's glomping attacks at her worst.  "Tachi, I've missed you so much," she cried as she hugged him.

"Can't breathe," Kuno gasped.  Nabiki let go, abashed.  Kuno picked up his wife and kissed her exuberantly, spinning her around in a circle.  Finally, he tired and set his wife back on the ground.  "We need to talk when we get home, dear.  There's a couple of things that I thought about while I was gone that I want to get your agreement on," Kuno said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?  The rest of the extended family is coming over.  There will be plenty of food," Akane said, "That way you can tell all of us about your trip and we can bring you up to speed on what's happened since you left."

"Ranma, darling, whatever happened to that cute young man that came to visit me in the hospital, that helped at the exorcism?  Brother didn't tell me much about him, but from what I remember I would like to get to know him better," Kodachi asked hungrily.

"That was InuYasha, I thought you remembered.  I'd say he's already taken, though.  Wouldn't you agree, Acchan?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I'd say that Kagome has him wrapped around her little finger.  He certainly sits when she tells him to," Akane said, giggling.

"Are you sure about that?" Kodachi said, almost begging, "He was so handsome!  I need to reward him for saving me from that horrid demon."

Ranma hid a smile as he thought, 'She hasn't changed that much, has she?  She still a man-eater.'  "Sorry, Kodachi.  I'm pretty sure about that.  Besides, I don't know where they are right now anyway.  According to Kagome's grandfather, they travel long distances on their trips."

"Tadaima!" Nodoka called from the front door as she and Soun walked in.

"Hello, Mom, Father!" Akane replied as she ran back to greet them.  She set her daughters down and hugged her new mother and then hugged her father.  "Did you two newlyweds enjoy the honeymoon trip we planned for you?" she asked saucily.

"Why don't we wait until everyone gets here before we start talking about all of the details?  Suffice it to say for now that I wish I had married him sooner," Nodoka said with a sly wink.

"MOM!  I so didn't want to hear that!" Ranma said with a laugh as he overheard her comment.  "You know I glad you two are happy, but I just realized that your marriage is going to make things complicated.  What on earth am I supposed to call you two now, huh?  Let's see, my father-in-law is now my stepfather and my mother is now my stepmother-in-law.  Does that make me my own stepbrother?" he teased.

Nodoka giggled at her son.  "Well, whatever you call me, first you can give me a proper greeting," she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Ranma hugged her mother and then kissed her on the cheek. "Is that better, Mom?"  She nodded and then hugged her two granddaughters who had been jumping up and down with excitement at seeing their grandparents.

Nabiki walked up and simply hugged them.  "Hello, Nodoka, Father.  You two look wonderful.  But you don't look particularly rested," she said slyly, "I hope you took lots of pictures with that camera I gave you."

Kuno and Kodachi joined the group.  Soun said, "Welcome back, you two.  I guess we have a couple of trips to talk about when everyone gets here."

"Belated congratulations on your wedding.  I'm sorry we didn't get back in time for it, but I was in the middle of some intense therapy and couldn't get away.  I wish I'd been there; I so adore weddings," Kodachi said.

Ryoga and Shampoo walked in the door, hand-in-hand.  "Tadaima," they both exclaimed.

"Well, here's the other pair of newlyweds.  You know you two haven't gotten out of a ceremony, don't you?" Nodoka mock scolded them.  "I still think it was sneaky the way you told me that you were married, Shampoo.  Putting a copy of your marriage license in my suitcase.  Really, now, that's not the way a mother wants to find out about her daughter's wedding."  Nodoka folded them both in her arms and kissed Ryoga soundly.  "Welcome to the family officially, Ryoga," she said.

"Hey, Ryoga," Ranma said, "Congratulations to both of ya.  Akane and I are happy for ya both."  He hugged Shampoo and then kissed her.  Then he hugged Ryoga.

"I swear if you try to kiss me, I'll deck you," Ryoga said, laughing.  Ranma just grinned wickedly.

Akane smirked, and said, "You don't know what your missing, Ryoga.  Ranma's a great kisser."

Shampoo smiled at her husband, and said, "Akane's right, Ranma kisses pretty good.  You might learn something."

Ryoga groaned and said, "Ranma Saotome, this is all your fault!"

Everyone broke out laughing.

Akane, Nodoka and Shampoo headed toward the kitchen to cook, with Kodachi following behind.  She was surprised that she had been drafted to help.  After all, up until recently, most people wouldn't touch anything that she had cooked without a food taster.  But she had soon discovered, nobody said no to Nodoka.  Kuno and Nabiki settled around the shogi table and began playing a take no prisoners' game of shogi.  Soun watched in awe at their bloodthirsty tactics.  He realized that he wouldn't last five minutes against either of them.  Ranma went into the kitchen to help with setting the table, while Ryoga played tag with his two nieces, out in the back yard.

Kasumi and Tofu came in, carrying their son Sota.  They greeted everyone one.  Kasumi wandered into the kitchen, but soon came out bemused.  She said to her husband, "There's nothing for me to do.  Akane has everything under control in there."  Tofu took Sota outside into the back and let him attempt to chase the girls.  Tofu sat down on one of the rocks forming the bank of the koi pond.  Kasumi drifted out and leaned on him, watching the children play.

Soon, Ranma came out to let everyone know dinner was ready.  Ukyo, Ling Ling and Lung Lung had joined them and soon everyone was seated around the table.

Kuno began telling about their confrontation with his father.  "Unfortunately," he said, " we weren't able to get anything resolved.  We finally just agreed that he would stay on his side of the International Date Line and we would stay on ours.  Dachi at least was able to discover that she wasn't at fault for mother's death.  I hadn't been aware that that had been her secret fear all these years, or I would have told her otherwise.  Hearing it from our father, however, did help ease her pain.  Once she got past that ancient fear, the therapist that we went to was able to help us both."

Soun said, "We want to thank all of you for the wonderful honeymoon trip that you arranged.  The cruise ship was fabulous; the food was wonderful.  They treated us like royalty, everywhere we went.  I also found out that my wife is a fantastic dancer."

Nodoka and Soun regaled the crowd with other memories of their trip.  Akane leaned back against her husband and watched the gathering in contentment.  Eventually, it grew late and everyone departed towards their respective homes.  As they bid the last family member goodbye, Ranma smiled, and hugged his wife.  Finally, they closed the door, and made their way to bed.

Author's Note:  No, this story hasn't stopped yet.  I came to a temporary writer's block in deciding where to go next.  Plus, the other story I have going is basically writing itself.  I just have to type it in.  Again, thanks for all of the comments.  I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. 


	28. The Return of Konatsu

Chapter 27 The Return of Konatsu

Ukyo was working at her grill, supervising Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung as they learned the fine art of okonomiyaki cooking.  During the several months they had stayed with her, she had grown to love the two girls as if they were her own real younger sisters.  'It's amazing,' she thought to herself, gazing around in contentment at her domain, 'I've gone from being the lonely daughter of a revenge-obsessed man to a daughter in a large family filled with love.'

The door to the restaurant opened and a tall, bishonen man walked in.  His face looked strangely familiar, but Ukyo couldn't place who he reminded her of.  He moved gracefully to the grill and sat down on one of the stools.  Ukyo went over to greet him, saying, "Hello, sugar.  Welcome to Ucchan's.  What can I get you?"

The man smiled and said, "Hello, Mistress Ukyo.  Have I changed that much in two years?"

Ukyo's eyes widened in surprise.  She ran around to the front of the grill and hugged him.  "Konatsu, I've missed you.  How've you been?" she said excitedly.

"It's a long story, Mistress.  Could you use a waiter for your restaurant?" he replied.

Ukyo grinned at him and said, "Sugar, as long as I have a restaurant, you'll always have a place.  You're welcome to stay here in the apartment upstairs.  No one has used it since you left.  But no more talk about that."  She turned to the two girls and said, "Girls, you two are on your own.  Konatsu and I are going upstairs.  We've got a lot of catching up to do!"  She grabbed Konatsu's hand and half-dragged him to the upstairs apartment.

Even though no one had lived in it for the two years he had been gone, Konatsu saw that Ukyo had maintained it and kept it clean.  "Now, sugar, you can't disappear for this long and then expect to waltz back in here without telling me why you left.  Especially, since while I was cleaning up in here, I found and read your journal." 

Konatsu smiled shyly.  "Once I saw that you were going to be okay after Ranma disappeared, I did some serious thinking.  I had been drifting for some time until you rescued me and gave me a job here.  That was wonderful, but I finally decided that wasn't enough anymore.  I had to find out who I really was.  I had watched you change.  Remember, you stopped wearing men's clothing as often, and started wearing dresses.  You reclaimed your womanhood completely and I realized that was the right thing for you to do," he said slowly, searching for the correct words to express what he had thought.

"That still doesn't explain why you left, Konatsu," Ukyo said, puzzled.

"You know that I had been raised by my step-mother and step-sisters to think of myself as a girl, right?" Konatsu asked.  Ukyo nodded.  "Well, I had developed an attraction for you a long time ago.  If you read my journal, I guess you know that.  That attraction only grew stronger as you began to act more womanly.  That scared me enough that I needed to get away until I could come to terms with who I really was.  As long as you had acted masculine, I could be comfortable acting and dressing like a girl.  But once you changed, I began to realize that what I was doing was just an act.  That I needed to become comfortable being a man," he continued.

Ukyo listened, stunned by the outpouring of his heart.  "Konatsu, I knew that you cared for me, and I appreciated that.  I guess I didn't realize that it was that intense.  Your journal really didn't show me that.  It meant a lot to me the way you took care of me when Ranma told me he thought of me as a sister," Ukyo said.

Flashback

Ukyo couldn't believe what she had just heard.  Sitting here in her own restaurant, the man she loved with all her heart had just said he thought of her as a sister, not a lover.

She looked at Ranma for a second, tears streaming down her face.  Then she kissed him passionately.  Ranma pulled away.  "You didn't feel anything when I kissed you, did you?  No sparks, no fireworks, nothing?" Ukyo said sadly.

"No, not what you wanted me to feel," Ranma replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry I led you on for so long, but I can't love you that way."

"Thanks, Ranma.  I guess I always knew that was the way you felt, I've seen the way you look at Akane; you've never looked that way at me.  I just didn't want to admit it to myself.  Does this mean you've picked Akane?" she asked.

"No, I just decided I didn't want to lead anybody on anymore.  It's time for us to all get a life, I guess," he replied.

"Ranma, I don't know what I want right now, I need to be alone with my thoughts, just leave, okay," Ukyo said.

Ranma looked at her for a second, then carefully reached over and hugged her.  "Ukyo, just think about what I said, ok.  You deserve to be happy, but I ain't the right guy for you, you know, sorry, Ucchan," he said.  He started walking out the door, then turned, "Konatsu, take care of her."  The cross-dressing ninja nodded his head in agreement.

Ukyo stared in dismay as Ranma walked away.  Her tears fell harder.  Konatsu went outside and took the sign down, signifying that the restaurant was closed.  He came back inside and locked the door.  By that time, Ukyo had crumpled to the floor.  He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her apartment, holding her tenderly against his bosom.  Once he got there he set her down on the futon in the living room and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.  She clutched at him in desperation, trying to gain some of his strength.  Finally, she stopped crying.  She grimly walked over to a cabinet in the living room, and came back carrying a bottle of sake and two saucers.  She poured herself a drink and offered the bottle to Konatsu.

"Mistress Ukyo, is that really wise?" he asked after he refused the offer.  She glared at him for a second and then drank the sake in one gulp.  She refilled the saucer several times, each time drinking it down.  The next time she tried to pour a drink, he stopped her and took the bottle out of her hand.  "I think that's enough," he said sternly.

She turned and looked at him owlishly, and then reached over and kissed him desperately.  He pulled away and said tenderly, "I know that isn't wise, Mistress."

"Why, Ko-chan?  Why didn't he love me?  I'm the cute fiancée after all, he told me so himself," she said, drunkenly, "Am I not attractive?"

Konatsu just held her in his arms and said, "Mistress, you are very attractive.  Who knows why Ranma couldn't return your love.  He probably doesn't know himself."  Finally she fell asleep in his arms.  He sighed as he looked tenderly down at the woman he cared for.  He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.  After taking her slacks and blouse off, he put her under her covers.  He gently reached over and kissed her forehead.  He stayed there watching her sleep for several minutes, and then left for his lonely bed downstairs.

The next morning, Ukyo woke up with a massive hangover.  Her eyes were bloodshot, her head was pounding, and her body was sore.  She staggered into the bathroom and splashed water in her face.  After taking a painkiller, she showered and walked into her bedroom and stared at the clothing in her closet.  She finally pulled out a cute sundress, and put it on.  Leaving her hair loosely tied back, she made her way downstairs, where she found that Konatsu was already working on breakfast.  The dress he was wearing this morning made him look particularly attractive.

"Good morning, Mistress," Konatsu said, as he eyed Ukyo, wondering how she was feeling.

She growled at him in response, "What's so good about it?"  She winced at how angry she sounded and at the pain the noise had caused in her head, and said, "I'm sorry Konatsu.  I shouldn't take this out on you.  You don't deserve it."

"Mistress, I understand.  Don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings," Konatsu replied.

She stood there lost in thought and then said, "Thanks for putting me to bed last night.  I don't remember too much of what happened after that fourth drink.  About the only thing that I do remember is trying to throw myself at you.  Thank you for being wiser than I."

"A fool's wisdom perhaps," he said gazing at her with eyes filled with compassion.  If she had looked closer, she might have seen them also filled with love.  "What do you plan on doing?" he asked as he served the breakfast okonomiyakis.

She sat down on a stool at the grill and began to eat.  After a few minutes of thought, she said, "I don't know, Konatsu.  I can't think straight right now.  My head hurts too much."

He reached out and put his hand over hers.  "Mistress, if you chase after him after he has told you his feelings, it will only drive him away.  If you wish him to remain your friend, you have to let him go.  I know it hurts, but you are strong enough to survive this," Konatsu said.

She bowed her head, holding it up with both hands and said, tiredly, "I know Konatsu.  He made his feelings toward me perfectly clear.  I just don't know what to think.  My heart wants to say he belongs to me, but my head tells me its over.  I just don't know if I could stand being his sister when I wanted so much more."

Several weeks went by.  Finally, Ukyo came back into the restaurant after being gone all morning.  She was actually looking at peace with herself finally.  Konatsu smiled to himself, thinking, 'She must have made a decision."

Ukyo smiled at her friend, and employee, admiring how he had matched the eye shadow he was wearing to the color of the dress he was in.  "Konatsu, you've been wonderful.  I'll be moving in to the Saotome home soon, would you like to stay in the apartment after I'm gone?"

Konatsu said, "I assume that means you decided to become Ukyo Saotome, the daughter of Nodoka and Gemna?"

Ukyo said, "Yes.  I decided to take Nodoka up on her offer.  She's looking forward to having two daughters living with her, so she asked me to move in as soon as possible.  She'll take care of the adoption paperwork as soon as she can."

End Flashback

Konatsu smiled gently at her.  "I knew that as long as you loved Saotome, you would never look at another man, especially one that dressed up as a woman.  That's why I couldn't tell you before he left.  Then afterwards, I didn't know how to tell you how I felt.  I just had to get away for a while to become someone you might look at once he was gone.  It just took me longer that I expected to come to terms with being a man, and changing all of those years of thinking.  Don't worry, I don't expect to come here after all this time and sweep you off your feet," he said wryly.

Ukyo laughed gently at that.  "Sugar, it's good to hear that you're a realist."  She slapped him on the cheek, and said, "That's for running off the way you did."  Then she kissed him and said, "That's for coming back."

Konatsu looked confused.  Ukyo giggled and decided to let him off the hook.  "Ko-chan, I had a lot of time to think after you left.  I realized that I really missed you, especially after I started having dreams about you.  I discovered that I really cared about you," she said.  Then she grinned, and added, "Tell you what Sugar, you and I are going out tonight.  We'll see what happens after that."

The next morning, Ukyo slowly woke up.  Her bleary eyes remained unfocused as she slowly sat up in the bed, clutching her throbbing head.  As she sat up moaning in pain, complaining about her hangover, she realized two things.  One, she wasn't wearing any clothing, and two; she wasn't alone in the bed.  In fact, she wasn't in her bed at all, but instead was in the bedroom of the apartment above her restaurant.  She turned and looked at who was with her.  She saw an extremely confused Konatsu staring up at her in shock.  Ukyo looked down at herself, and said, "Eek!"  Blushing, she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her neck.

As she stared wildly around the room, trying not to look at Konatsu, her eyes were drawn to an official looking document lying on the ground, next to a pile of discarded clothing.  With great dignity, she got out of bed, dragging the covers with her and wrapping them around her.  She walked over and picked up the document and began reading it.  Then she said, shakily, "Congratulations, Ko-chan, it looks like you and I are married.  I know this is my signature on the marriage contract, and I suspect this is yours as well."  Then she read down further and saw who had signed for the witness.

"Nabiki!!" she shrieked, "How could you let this happen?"  She turned toward the bed to show Konatsu the paper, when she realized she had taken all of the covers with her.  She was surprised to see how muscular Konatsu was.  "You hid all of that under a dress, Ko-chan?" she said with some surprise.  She began laughing hysterically, and then she began to cry.

"Ukyo, are you all right," Konatsu asked, gently.

Ukyo threw herself back onto the bed and held onto Konatsu, who awkwardly hugged her.  Finally, she cried herself out.  She lifted her tear-streaked face and whispered, "This isn't the way I wanted to get married.  Remind me to never try to match drinks with Nabiki again."

Konatsu caressed her hair with one hand, and said, "Ukyo, we don't have to stay married.  We can get it annulled."

She smiled sadly, and said, "Well, based on the way I'm feeling, we can't use the grounds that we didn't consummate the marriage.  We definitely did that.  I just wish I could remember my first time.  Knowing Nabiki, I'm sure the news is all over Nerima by now that we're married as well, so we can't pretend it didn't happen."  She leaned over and kissed him.  "I'm going to take a shower," she said.  She got out of bed, leaving the covers behind.  She grabbed her clothing off the floor, and headed into the bathroom.  Konatsu stared at the firm body swaying in front of him.  He shook his head, wondering how she had ever hidden those curves and pretended to be a boy.

Konatsu crawled out of his bed and threw on a bathrobe, waiting for Ukyo to finish her shower.  He walked into the living room, where he saw to his surprise a suitcase sitting next to the door leading downstairs.  On top of the suitcase, was a large manila envelope.  He walked over and opened the suitcase to discover it was full of woman's clothing.

He closed the suitcase and carried it and the envelope over to the bathroom door.  He knocked on the door and heard Ukyo answer, "I'm almost done, Ko-chan.  I'll be out in a minute."

Konatsu cleared his throat and replied, "There's a suitcase full of your stuff, if you'd rather have fresh clothing.  And also an envelope from someone."  The door opened and Ukyo walked out, wrapped in a towel.  She took the suitcase and the envelope and headed towards the bedroom to change.

Konatsu watched until she closed the door between them, lost in thought.  Finally, he shook himself and went into the bathroom to clean up.  After he was done, he walked back to the bedroom and knocked on the door.  Ukyo opened it and allowed him in.  It was obvious she had been crying.  Konatsu held out his arms, inviting her in.  She hesitated and then hugged him.  He pulled her close to him, feeling her silently sobbing in his arms.  Finally, she pulled herself together, and Ukyo said, "Sugar, obviously we need to talk.  Come downstairs after you get dressed and we can talk over breakfast."  She gave him a quick kiss and went downstairs.

After Konatsu made his way downstairs, he found Ukyo cooking miso soup and rice in the kitchen.  "The envelope had a letter from Nabiki and vouchers for a honeymoon in Hawaii, as well as some spending money.  She wishes us the best in our marriage.  She wrote that she plans on having everyone over at her house around noon so we can make the announcement," Ukyo said.

"Ukyo, you're being awfully calm about all of this.  How are you managing to be that calm?  I'm still in shock, myself," Konatsu said.

"I'm not that calm, Ko-chan.  I'm actually scared to death.  So long as I concentrate on what I'm doing I'm all right, but as soon as I stop, my mind starts running in circles," Ukyo replied, "What are we going to do sugar?  Oh, under the circumstances, why don't you call me Ucchan, okay?"

Konatsu smiled briefly.  "Okay, Ucchan.  I have to admit the thought of being married to you sounds wonderful to me.  You know I love you, at least I hope you do.  I had hopes that once I came back, that this would eventually happen.  Having said that, I wish I knew how it did.  We were having a good time last night, especially after we ran into Nabiki and her husband at that nightclub.  I didn't think I had that much to drink, myself, but apparently I did.  I vaguely remember us getting in a car and leaving the club, but that's the last thing I remember," he replied.

"You never said you loved me.  I wish you hadn't told me that now.  That makes this situation easier in some respects, and harder in others.  I don't know if I want to stay in this marriage," she said, stopping as she saw his face fall.  "On the other hand, I don't know that I don't, either.  You just came back into my life yesterday, and suddenly we're married.  We don't really know each other anymore, or how much either of us has changed."

"So where do we go from here, Ucchan?" Konatsu asked.

"According to the airline tickets, the Hawaiian island of Kauai.  The flight leaves tomorrow morning," she said giggling.  Then she sobered and said, "What are we going to tell everyone, Ko-chan?  Do we pretend this didn't happen, or go along with it?  I'd like to get to know you better, sugar.  If it's all right with you, I'd like to move back in here.  I can sleep on the futon in the living room."

"Why would you want to go along with this?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I don't use birth control, and I didn't see any evidence of protection," Ukyo said, "Just in case something happened, I want you there."

"I guess we go to the Kuno's then, and act like we're married," Konatsu said.

Meanwhile, in other part of the ward of Nerima, the pleasant sounds of the birds chirping was interrupted by Shampoo being violently ill in the bathroom.  Ryoga was standing outside the bathroom door looking extremely worried.  Finally, a pale Shampoo walked out, and drank gratefully from the glass of water that Ryoga handed her.  He said, "That's the third morning in a row that you've been sick.  I called Tofu.  He's coming over to check on you, and I'm not listening to any argument."

Half an hour later, Tofu showed up at the Saotome home and checked on Shampoo.  She smiled at the doctor and asked, "How pregnant am I, Tofu?"

He looked startled for a moment, and then said, "Well, I can't be positive.  You're right, though.  I'm sure you're a couple of weeks along.  Congratulations.  Turns out, you aren't the only one.  Looks like Ranma and Akane are going to be parents again."


	29. To Be Or Not To Be

Chapter 28 To Be Or Not To Be

Nabiki greeted Ukyo and Konatsu as they entered the Kuno mansion, "Hello, newlyweds.  You're here a bit earlier than I expected.  After the way you were acting last night, I thought you two lovers would sleep in."  She grinned at them.

Ukyo frowned at her and asked, rather bluntly, "Nabiki, how the hell did Ko-chan and I get married last night?  The last thing I remember is drinking with you over some silly bet to see who could drink the most!  The last thing Ko-chan remembers is leaving the night club and getting into your limo."

Nabiki face-faulted.  "Uh, you two don't remember anything after that."  The two of them simply shook their heads.

"I didn't realize you were that drunk.  You sure didn't act that way, and I didn't think either of you had had that much more than me.  Anyway, once the two of you got in the limo, you plastered yourself to Konatsu and started kissing him; almost like you had gotten into some passion spice."  She hesitated, looked at the other two, and in unison, the three of them said, "Nah, couldn't be."

Nabiki continued, saying, "I remember making some sort of bad joke about if you got any closer to Konatsu, you'd be inside his clothing.  You blushed and then started giggling.  After that, you got a weird look in your eyes and whispered something to Konatsu.  He shook his head several times, but you had such a cute pout that he finally said, 'Only if we get married, Ucchan!'  You brightened up then and demanded that I draw up a marriage contract.  I guess I wasn't as sober as I thought I was, because I thought it was a good idea.  We filled out one of the forms that was in the briefcase that I had left in the limo.  After that we dropped you two off at Ucchan's.  This morning, after I woke up, I filed my copy of the contract down at the Nerima town hall, and then dropped a suitcase of clothing and the honeymoon travel vouchers off."

"So it's not a joke, we really are married!" Ukyo cried.  Konatsu reached out and held her in his arms.

Nabiki looked unhappy.  "I'm sorry, Ukyo, I thought I was helping.  What can I do to help undo the mess that I made," she asked.

Ukyo's shoulders slumped as she collapsed against her new husband.  "I'm so confused right now, Nabiki.  I don't know what I want to do," she said.

"It will take at least a week to undo the marriage now that it has been filed.  Do you want me to start the process?" Nabiki asked softly.

Ukyo felt Konatsu stiffen as he tightened his arms around her, waiting for her answer.  Her eyes a little teary, she replied, "There's no real hurry to do that, is there?  I mean, I was thinking maybe we would go take that trip to Hawaii, and find out how we feel about each other and about what we wanted in a relationship first."  As she said that, she felt Konatsu relax, although he still held her tightly.  'He really wants this marriage to work.  Do I feel the same way?  Can I feel the same way?  Can we really build something from this?  Do I want to try?'

Nabiki frowned thoughtfully, while Ukyo's mind was racing with unanswerable questions.  Finally, Nabiki replied, "No, there's no real hurry unless we want to try to get the marriage annulled.  The only grounds that I know of that makes that easy are if the marriage didn't get consummated." Nabiki stopped talking as the blushing faces on the couple in front of her answered that question, and possibly several more.  She cleared her throat and then asked, gently "Do you need to see Tofu?"

"That's where we were before we came here," Konatsu replied, still blushing, "We'll know something soon, he said."

After a brief pause, Ukyo asked, "Does anyone else know about this?"

Nabiki answered, "No, I haven't told anyone other than the town clerk, of course, but he won't have any reason to tell anyone.  I just invited the family here for lunch, where I thought you could surprise them with the announcement.  I guess that's not going to happen, now."

Konatsu said, "I don't know if that's a wise thing to do, or not.  We're still trying to get a grip with what we did last night.  I won't deny that I wanted us to get married.  That's one of the reasons I came back after all!  But I wanted it to happen only after we had gotten to know each other again, not because we got too drunk to know any better."

Ukyo added, "I think I want to talk to Mom first, before we make any announcement and see what she thinks.  I care for Ko-chan, I've known that for a long time.  I just don't know if I love him or not."  Then she continued, a bit wryly, "After all, my track record with men isn't very good, is it?"

Nabiki couldn't help herself.  She started giggling at the note in Ukyo's voice.  After a few moments, Ukyo joined her.  Ukyo was surprised that the giggling made her feel a little better about the mess she found herself in.  Konatsu smiled to see his wife giggling.

Ukyo was relieved to see that Nodoka was the first one to arrive at the mansion.  After hugging her mother, she said, "Mom, I need to talk to you in private."  Nodoka looked puzzled, but followed Ukyo to the gazebo situated on the grounds of the estate, overlooking the large koi pond.  She was even more puzzled when they arrived and a strange man was waiting for them.

"Mom, do you remember Konatsu?  He used to serve as a waitress at the restaurant," Ukyo began.

"Yes, I remember.  I forgot he really was a man, though.  He looked so cute in his dresses," Nodoka said, "You look very handsome, Konatsu."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tendo," Konatsu replied, "You look lovely as ever."

Nodoka blushed prettily.  'My, my, he is a charmer,' she thought.

"Uh, I don't know exactly how to say this.  Konatsu came back yesterday after being gone for two years.  We went out to a night club to talk about old times and to catch up on what had happened during the two years we were apart," Ukyo said nervously.

"Uh, we had too much to drink last night apparently, and, well anyway, we woke up married this morning," Konatsu stammered.  Nodoka fainted, Konatsu leaping forward to catch her before she fell.  He carried her over to one of the chaise lounges and put her in it.  "Well, that went well," Konatsu said to Ukyo.

Nodoka woke up from her faint, seeing an anxious Konatsu and Ukyo hovering over her.  She lay there gathering her wits about her, "Do you love my daughter?" she finally asked.

Konatsu smiled and said, "With all my heart, Mrs. Tendo.  That was the reason I left, and the reason I came back.  I love Ukyo, and hoped that we would eventually get married."

Nodoka asked, "What about you daughter, do you love Konatsu?"

Ukyo sighed, and said, "I don't know, Mom.  I care for him a great deal, and I know that he loves me.  I know he wants this, and I'm thinking seriously about it.  I wanted to talk to you and get your advice on what we should do.  Should we try to keep it a secret or let them know we got married, just not how?"

"That's up to you, I suppose.  I wouldn't try to hide it, though.  If it works out, great, if it doesn't work out, it doesn't.  The fact that you at least like each other gives it a very good chance of working, though," Nodoka answered.

Ukyo held out her hand to Konatsu, who gratefully took it.  "Ko-chan, this isn't the way I imagined this happening, but I'd like to try.  You're a good man, and gentle.  That's a good foundation to build a relationship on."  She kissed him, deeply, and then drew back blushing.

Nodoka watched them with wise eyes and said, "Konatsu, welcome to my family.  Call me Mom."  She got up and hugged them both, and lightly kissed Konatsu.

As they headed back to the house, Nabiki walked out to join them.  "I think it's time for the rest of the family to meet my husband," Ukyo said, smiling,  "Is everyone here?"

Nabiki smiled and nodded.  Taking a deep breath, the new couple entered the house to face the music, knowing at least that two of the family were on their side.

That evening at Ucchan's as they finished packing for the trip to Hawaii the next morning, Konatsu said, "You're family took the news extremely well.  I thought they would be more shocked at the quick wedding than they were."

Ukyo sat down on the bed and hugged her knees.  After thinking about it for a moment or two, she replied, "After all of the craziness that they've seen, I think they can't be shocked by anything anymore.  I bet most of them expected that you and I would end up together, anyway.  After all, you've been carrying a torch for me for a long time."  She blushed as she said, "I'm not quite sure why, I know that I never encouraged you before.  In fact, I sort of took advantage of you for a while.  I'm sorry for that."

"That's all right, Ucchan.  I didn't mind because it allowed me to stay near you.  Besides, remember, you rescued me and that meant that I owed you," Konatsu said.

Ukyo smiled briefly, and replied, "Well, you returned the favor, okay."  She hesitated for a moment, and then continued, "Tofu talked to me briefly this afternoon.  He got the results from the testing and I'm not pregnant.  I hope you're not too disappointed."  'One less reason for us to stay married,' she thought, somewhat sadly.

"No, actually I'm a bit relieved.  I want us to get comfortable with being married, before we have to worry about being parents.  If we can make this work, which I hope we do, then we will have time for children soon enough," Konatsu replied.

Ukyo's face softened as she gazed at Konatsu.  She walked over to him and hugged him, saying, "Ko-chan, thank you.  You are so good to me, so gentle.  It's going to be hard not to fall in love with you."  She reached up and kissed him.  Konatsu felt his knees begin to buckle as she kissed him.  Finally, they parted, both of their faces a bit flushed.  Ukyo smiled shyly and asked, "Ko-chan, is it okay if we just cuddle tonight?  This is still too new for me."

Konatsu smiled tenderly and replied, "Dear Ucchan, I've waited this long, a little longer won't matter.  I can wait until you're ready for more."  Ukyo smiled, as they got ready for bed.  After slipping into the bed, Konatsu held her in his arms as they slowly fell asleep.

The long flight from Tokyo to Honolulu was over and they were on the short hop to Lihue Airport on Kauai.  Nabiki had gone all out, springing for first class tickets, so they were reasonably fresh considering how long they had been in the air.  They had spent most of the time they were awake gazing into each other's eyes and sharing pieces of their past.  After they landed at Lihue, and had made it to baggage claim, a driver holding a sign with their name on it met them.  The driver placed their luggage onto a cart and showed them to a limousine waiting for them by the curbside.  After bowing them into the car, and placing their luggage into the trunk.  He drove them away, pointing out signs of interest on the way over to the hotel they were staying at on Poipu beach.  On the way there, he pointed out one of the popular restaurants, the Plantation Garden restaurant at Kiahuna Plantation.  As they drove up to the Sheraton Resort, the driver stopped and assisted both of them out.  He handed them over to the doorman, and bowed to them, saying, "The car will be at your service.  All you need to do is tell the concierge when you need it, and I will be here."

They were quickly whisked upstairs to one of the suites overlooking the ocean.  As the bellboy carried the luggage in, Konatsu surprised Ukyo by sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her across the threshold.  There they beheld a two-room suite, with a basket of fruit on the sitting room table, with a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket.  Konatsu tried to tip the bellboy, but he just smiled and said, "Mrs. Kuno already took care of it.  Thank you, anyway.  Please enjoy your stay on Kauai."  He left, shutting the door behind him.

Konatsu held his bride as she kissed him, enjoying the fact that they were together.  Ukyo felt the warmth of his embrace and knew that she was loved.  Konatsu smiled down at her and asked, "What do you want to do first, Ucchan?"

She thought for a moment, and then replied, "I'd like to go down to the beach for a while and just relax in the afternoon sun.  I've got a swim suit that I've been dying for an excuse to wear."  She entered the bedroom and a few minutes later came out dressed in a teeny, tiny, bikini.  She enjoyed the expression on Konatsu's face as he saw her.  "Like what you see, do you, Ko-chan," she teased gently.

"Yes," he said hoarsely.  He went into the bedroom as well, and then came out wearing Speedos.  Ukyo's eyes got wide as she took in the well built body of her husband.  She blushed, as he said, "I take it this meets with your approval as well."  She giggled as she took his arm.  He grabbed a t-shirt while she put on a beach wrap.  After grabbing the suntan lotion, the two of them left the room and headed down to the white sandy beach beside the hotel.  There they were surprised to see a portion of the beach roped off, blocking access to a sleeping sea lion.  A crowd of people was taking pictures of the sea lion.  After getting some beach towels from the kiosk, they spread the towels on the beach.  Ukyo took off her beach wrap and they lay down on the towels, gazing at the beautiful azure water.

Konatsu tenderly spread suntan lotion on her back, and legs, ensuring that she had good coverage.  He was impressed by her muscle tone as he massaged the lotion into her skin.  She sighed contently once he was done, saying, "Ko-chan, you do that so well.  I just about melted, it felt so good."

They lay there for a while; just soaking up the warm sun and watching the people play in the water.  After a couple of hours, Ukyo rolled over and gazed at her husband, and said, "Ko-chan, let's go back to the room.  It's getting late enough that we should shower and get ready for dinner."  They walked back to the suite, walking hand-in-hand.  As they entered the bedroom, Ukyo said, "Don't leave.  You can scrub my back in the shower."

She slowly took her bikini off, blushing slightly.  She felt his gaze on her body as she stretched.  She walked into the bathroom and started the water.  As she got into the shower, she smiled as Konatsu joined her.

That evening, they had reservations at Naniwa, the Japanese restaurant there at the hotel.  Once again, Nabiki had taken care of everything.  Ukyo was dressed in an off the shoulder white dress, showing quite a bit of her cleavage.  Konatsu had surprised her with a corsage, which he had placed around her wrist.  Then he had kissed her deeply before they left the room.  As they entered the restaurant, the maitre'd seated them at a semi-private table and turned them over to the care of the waiter.  After ordering, Konatsu asked if she wanted some wine or sake to drink.  Ukyo thought for a second and then replied, "Ko-chan, I think I want to remember my second time, so no.  Let's just enjoy the evening."

Konatsu said gallantly, "Ucchan, you're intoxicating enough as well.  Are you sure you're ready?"

She blushed and nodded, "Yes, dear, I think I am."  They sat there gazing deeply into each other's eyes, talking without words, until the waiter brought their appetizer to them.  They slowly ate their sushi, though Konatsu had misjudged and used too much wasabi, and had to drink a lot of water to clear the burn of the Japanese horseradish.  The spiced ginger was just the right counterpoint to clear the palate for the next morsel.  Then the tempura dishes arrived, shrimp tempura for Ukyo and vegetable tempura for Konatsu.  They sat there in silence, drinking in the ambience of the evening.  The sounds of the fish jumping in the koi pond surrounding the restaurant, combined with the gentle sound of the stringed instruments playing in the background, were very soothing. 

After the meal was finished, they found the local nightclub, where they sat and listened to the music.  Then, Konatsu asked, "Ucchan, would you like to dance?"  She blushed and nodded, as he stood up and escorted her to the dance floor.  He held her tightly as they glided gracefully around the floor, enjoying each other's company as well as the sound of the music playing.  Finally, the music group took a break, so they used that as an excuse to go back to their suite.


	30. Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 29 Another Day in Paradise

As their car drove up to the dock in Port Allen harbor, the catamaran that they had booked their snorkeling tour on impressed Konatsu. The large twin hulled design, with the cabin between, looked graceful, and clean. As he got out of the car, he grabbed their day bag containing their swimsuits and towels. The sky was blue, with barely a cloud in the sky. They climbed aboard the vessel and made their way forward to the large main cabin. The captain greeted them, a young, bronzed woman, with a friendly expression on her face.

Soon the crew cast off the lines, and the catamaran made its way out of the harbor and into the waters around Kauai and started heading up the Napali coast. They soon were joined by a group of spinner dolphins jumping through the water, keeping pace with the ship. Konatsu and Ukyo changed into their swimsuits and made their way to the trampoline in the bow of the ship. Lying down on the trampoline, they watched the dolphins jump the waves and generally play, as well as watched the coastline go by. Konatsu took several pictures of the scenery as well as the dolphins playing in the water. Eventually, the ship made its way to the secluded cove where they would snorkel and eat a barbeque lunch.

Ukyo slowly slipped below the surface of the water, diving as deep as she could to follow the gorgeously colored fish that were swimming below her, darting among the coral encrusted rocks. On the sea bottom, she could see a large sea turtle slowing trundling across the sand. Using her waterproof camera, she took multiple pictures of the fish, and the turtle. As she surfaced for air, Konatsu caught up to her, grinning exuberantly. The ninja let out a whoop as he neared her, saying, "This is great, Ucchan. I'm glad you talked me into this". Then he spluttered as a wave splashed him in his open mouth. Once he recovered, he smiled ruefully at himself.

Ukyo giggled, surprised at her husband. This was a side of him that she had never seen before, laughing, almost giddy with excitement. For so long, he had stayed in the shadows, never putting himself forward, but letting her know that he was there for her. It was at that moment she realized that she had truly fallen in love with him, and that their friendship had indeed turned into something grander. She reached out her hand towards her husband, and they held hands, treading water, while they gazed at each other. Finally, they heard the captain's voice calling them back to the ship for lunch. As one, they turned and raced each other to the ladder, Ukyo beating Konatsu there by a nose. She stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed up the ladder, only to see him smirk at her.

As she made her way over to where she could sit down and take off the pair of flippers from her feet, Konatsu pulled himself over the side and then joined her. "What were you smirking at, Ko-chan?" Ukyo asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering if you were offering to share it, again," Konatsu said.

Ukyo blushed, thinking of how they had spent the evening before. She swatted him lightly on his arm and whispered, "Pervert."

After ridding themselves of their snorkeling gear, and grabbing their towels, they made their way to the cabin for lunch. After getting their plates and a glass of wine each, they found a place to sit. Wrapping their towels around themselves, they began to eat their meal in companionable silence. Once she was finished, Ukyo put her arm around Konatsu and leaned against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

As the catamaran made its way out of the cove, the crew put up the sails and turned the engine off. The wind filled the sails, propelling the ship forward toward the port. Konatsu woke Ukyo up, and they made their way up forward to the bow, and watched the coast go by again, arms around each other's waist, moving with the sway of the ship as it skipped across the waves. Soon, a pod of dolphins appeared again, skipping across the wake formed by the passage of the ship. Ukyo took several pictures of the dolphins, especially one playful one that skipped backwards across the water, laughing at the people on the ship.

---------------------------

Evening had fallen on the island of Kauai and Konatsu and Ukyo were heading toward the restaurant that they had picked for dinner. Their driver had picked them up from the hotel and then had driven them in silence toward their destination. They had just turned into the drive of the Kiahuna Plantation and motored up to the Plantation Gardens restaurant there on the grounds.

Konatsu took Ukyo's arm and escorted her into the restaurant and gave their name to the greeter at the entrance to the restaurant proper. She told them that their table wasn't quite ready, so they spent several minutes wandering around the little shops attached to the restaurant as well as the museum depicting the days when the plantation house was actually part of a working concern. Ukyo couldn't leave one of the shops without buying some dolls she found in one of them. Konatsu, on the other hand, was fascinated by the samples in the smithy and picked up a brace of well-balanced throwing knives that he arranged to be shipped home. Ukyo left that store disappointed, however, since there weren't any spatulas; she had been feeling a bit naked without a set.

Finally, their name was called and they made their way to the greeter. After being seated at their table overlooking the central courtyard, their waiter appeared and welcomed them to the restaurant. After taking their drink orders, he recited the daily specials. Ukyo decided on the sea bass, while Konatsu went for the grilled ono tuna.

After the waiter had left, Ukyo reached across the table and held Konatsu's hand. "Ko-chan," she began, "I discovered something today that surprised me a little. I realized that I want this to work. I think I told you it would be hard not to fall in love with you. I was right, I found out today that I have."

Konatsu gazed at the woman he loved, and replied, "Ucchan, I can't begin to tell you how happy that makes me hearing you say that. It's like a dream come true for me. I promise that I will do every thing that I can so that you will never regret being my wife."

"I know that you will, Ko-chan. You have always been a good man, a good friend. I promise that I will also do what I can to never cause you to regret that we are wed," Ukyo said, quietly.

They sat there in companionable silence through the salad course, content with gazing at each other. Then Ukyo asked, "Ko-chan, you know that my restaurant is my life. What do you want to do, aside from being with me? What goals do you have?"

"I was thinking of trying to get into college. Possibly get a degree in restaurant management, actually. I thought that might come in handy in the future, and I kind of caught the restaurant bug from you," Konatsu said.

---------------------------

Ranma finished the kata that he had been doing, gracefully sinking to a lotus position on the floor of the dojo. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate, something he had mastered during his years in college. Allowing his senses to expand outwards, he could hear the plop of one of the fish jumping in the koi pond and the sound of the wind in the trees in the yard. As he pushed his awareness out further, he began to hear the sounds of his children in the dining room, playing with Ryoga and Shampoo. Akane, he could sense, was in the kitchen, making dinner for the six of them, enjoying a rare night of peace. Allowing his mind to wander, he searched for his center and pondered the life that he had achieved. Slowly, he began to sense someone enter the dojo behind him.

#Hello, Elder Khu Lon. I'm surprised it took you this long to return,# Ranma said, in excellent Chinese, surprising the elderly lady sitting on her cane.

"You surprise me, son-in-law. Not only do you speak Chinese now, you speak it in the dialect of our village," Cologne responded, refusing to be impressed by her failure to sneak up on Ranma.

"Sorry, Elder, but you can't claim that relationship to me. How can I be your son-in-law if Shampoo is no longer an Amazon? After all, if she's not an Amazon, your Amazon laws don't apply, do they?" Ranma asked.

"Good try, Son-in-law, but Shampoo is and always will be an Amazon. Under our laws, the Kiss of Marriage still applies," Cologne said with a cackle.

Ranma smirked, as he asked, "If your laws have always applied to her, then the fact that she of her own choice revoked the Kiss of Marriage applies, wouldn't you say?"

"Damn, hoist by my own petard. Yes, if she revoked the Kiss then you are no longer her husband under our laws," Cologne said.

"Perhaps you could call me grandson, that might be a bit closer, though still inaccurate," Ranma said, with respect, "Actually, now that I think about it, I wouldn't object to that term coming from you." As he spoke, he opened his eyes and swiveled around to face the elder.

"Grandson, eh?" Cologne asked.

Ranma looked a bit smug, and replied, "Well, Mom did adopt Shampoo, more or less, when you left. That kind of makes me her brother; at least that's how the two of us consider each other, anyway. So that means, old ghoul, that you're sorta my great grandmother. That is, if you want to acknowledge that relationship. Of course, you already knew that before you came."

"Shampoo could still marry you anyway. We don't have to recognize your mother's adoption, after all. We discovered one remaining cask of Nannichuan water that I will give you, to entice you to come back," Cologne said, just to see Ranma's reaction.

"Well, her husband might object pretty strenuously," Ranma said with a smile, "And I know my wife certainly would. Besides, Amazon law is actually on my side this time. After all, I announced my choice when I wed Akane, and then there are the two girls and the baby on the way. And I don't actually mind my other form too much, anymore. Strangely enough, I think I would miss her to be honest. Anyway, there are other people that need a cure more than I do. At least I stay human. Give it tone of them." Then he grew stern, and continued, "How much do you know about what happened at Jusendyo, at Phoenix Mountain, Cologne?"

"Just what little Mousse and Shampoo told me. I wasn't sure how much of that to believe," Cologne replied.

"Believe all of it, Elder. I destroyed a mountain. I killed Saffron to save Akane's life. She almost died that day. I decided then and there that I would **never** allow another person to come close to harming her. I was strong enough that day to kill a demi-god to protect my mate, and I've only gotten stronger since then," Ranma said coldly, "The last time you and I talked, I told you that you had a choice. You could have me as a friend to the Amazons, or you could have me as your worst nightmare. It's still your choice. I'm willing to start fresh with you and forget all of the things that you did to try to steal me from Akane."

Cologne chortled, and said, "It's a good thing I like you, Ranma. If any of the other elders had come, and you had threatened them the way you just did, it wouldn't have been real pretty."

Ranma smiled thinly as he noticed the change in address, and said, "It wasn't a threat, just a statement of facts. You and I both know that your way of life is in trouble. Your traditions, whether I agree with them or not, won't survive in the world we live in today. Fighting with swords and personal weapons, even ki based attacks, can't compete with fuel-air explosive bombs, much less the more destructive weapons available to a modern army."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Ranma, I have to agree with you. My tribe needs to adapt or it will be destroyed, and there are things that we know that are too precious to lose. I knew that when I came here to help Shampoo snare you. Though, by the time I left, I realized that you weren't someone we needed in our tribe in China. You would have caused entirely too much disruption. You would have insisted on your rights as an Amazon woman, and would have refused to be servile as an Amazon man," Cologne said.

"Damn straight, Elder. Assuming you could have dragged me to China, I would have caused so much ruckus that you would have tossed me to the lions to get rid of me. I guess that's why I was surprised that you allowed the farce of Shampoo chasing me to last as long as it did. You had to have known what would have happened if we wed, especially as arrogant as I was back then," Ranma replied.

"What do you mean back then, you're still an arrogant ass," Cologne murmured sotto voce. Ranma smirked at her. She grinned back at him and replied, "Yes, I figured that out. That's why I stopped supporting her there at the end. She couldn't come back to the village without a husband, so I had to banish her. You can't imagine how much that hurt, by the way. I love her a great deal."

Ranma said softly, "I know you do. She knows as well. I doubt she would go back to stay now, though. She's happy here with us. This is her home now. You do know she is expecting a child?"

Cologne's eyes grew wide, as she replied, "No, that bit of news I haven't heard. That must be relatively recent."

Ryoga replied from the doorway, surprising Cologne, "Yes, it is, old woman. We found out two days ago. Hey, bro, it's time for dinner. Do we need to set an extra plate?"

Cologne whirled in surprise, and said, "When did you learn to mask your chi, Ryoga?"

"I told you that I had gotten stronger since Jusendyo, Elder. Ryoga and I have trained each other in all of my school's techniques. One of the first I taught him was how to mask. You should see Shampoo, Cologne. You're definitely welcome to stay and eat with us, after all, I certainly mooched enough off of you when you were running the Neko-Haten," Ranma said with a smile, "By the way, meet your son-in-law, Ryoga."

Cologne cackled and said, "So **you** married her. I'm surprised you survived the wedding night."

"Hey, I'm a martial artist, you know. I have plenty of stamina," Ryoga protested.

Ranma laughed and said, "I think she was talking about your shyness, baka. Remember how your nose would bleed if you saw just a bit of cleavage. My sister is anything but bashful, and Cologne was probably figuring you would have died of blood loss."

Ryoga growled at him, and then smiled, showing his fangs. "She is a bit of an exhibitionist, isn't she?" he said proudly.

"Yep, and I can't think of a man that I'd rather have her with, bro," Ranma said, with a smile.

Cologne shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you two were enemies," she said puzzled.

"Old news, old ghoul, sorry, I meant of course, Honored Elder. We made up years ago. He was my best man at the wedding, after all. Now, he'll be interested in a cure, as will Shampoo, if you have one for her," Ranma said, "We can talk about that at dinner, though. I don't want to be late for dinner. Akane doesn't like it when I am. Are you going to join us, or what?" He rose gracefully to his full height, and waited for Cologne to answer.

"I would be honored to stay. I know I would like to meet your children, and I have missed my great granddaughter," Cologne said. She hopped out the door and over toward the house, followed by the two men.

As they entered the house, Shampoo sprang up in surprise to see her great grandmother with Ranma and Ryoga. She moved quickly to Ryoga and allowed him to hold him in her arms. "You will not take me away from my Airen," Shampoo said firmly.

"Is that any way to greet me after all these many years, child? Has the time that you spent here made you forget your manners? Show me some respect, child," Cologne said, sharply.

Ryoga looked on worriedly and Ranma tensed as if to intervene. Shampoo smiled sweetly and said, "I have shown you all the respect that you deserve, old woman. You banished me from the Amazons. These people are my family, now. They redeemed my honor and have earned my respect."

Cologne cackled, surprising Shampoo. "You still are an Amazon warrior, one that I am proud to call my great granddaughter. You have chosen a worthy mate, child. I am proud of you. You passed the trials that I had set for you all unknowing that there even was a trial. There was no banishment; I merely wished to push you out of the nest as it were to see if you would indeed fly. Indeed you not only flew, but you soared." She moved forward and hugged Shampoo, and then shocked Ryoga by hugging him as well. "I have missed you Shampoo," Cologne said.

"I missed you as well, great grandmother. But I won't be moving back to your village, I hope you won't be disappointed. This is my home, these are my people," Shampoo said proudly.

"Shampoo, there won't be any need for you to come to the village. We are bringing some of the village to you. I have named you as my heir, and the Elders have recognized you as an Elder, and made you responsible for the Amazons that will be living here," Cologne said, shocking everyone in the room, with the exception of Ranma who nodded his head. "Don't look so surprised, Elder Shampoo. Your brother here had the right of it. If we as a tribe wish to survive, we must spread out and found new villages of our people. What better place than here, where we have a strong couple to lead the village and family, friends and allies close at hand. That's enough business for now. I understand that I have some children to meet and possibly spoil." She hopped down from her cane and stood eye to eye with Nodoka, who just stared at her boldly.

Ranma said, "That one is Nodoka, named of course after my mother. Her sister is named Kimiko, after Akane's mother. If you haven't guessed, we are very proud of both of them. Why don't you get to know them while I tell Akane that you're here." With that he disappeared into the kitchen.

Cologne sighed as she looked at the two girls, and said, "Shampoo, that is one impressive man that got away from you. Looks like he makes pretty babies, too."

#Hey, I helped too you know, and most of the work was mine, Elder, #Akane said from the kitchen entry, #Be welcome in our house. #

Cologne jumped, not realizing that Akane was there listening.

#Would you children stop that? It's not good for a woman as old as I am to be surprised like that, #Cologne said peevishly, #Did everyone learn our language?#

Akane snickered, and said, "Certainly, Cologne. Both of us knew you would come when you heard that we were here, so we learned Chinese at school and then had Shampoo help us with your particular dialect. As for the rest, I am the other sensei of the Anything Goes School, after all. I wouldn't be much of a master if I didn't know all of the techniques, now would I?"

"No, you're right, of course Akane. I just seem to be letting myself be surprised easily by you and Ranma. I'm not sure why, though. You did win the contest after all. My congratulations on your wedding, belated though they may be. For some reason, I didn't get an invitation," Cologne said with a dry chuckle. After examining both of the women in front of her, she added, "Shampoo, congratulations on your pregnancy. Akane, I see that I owe you those as well. I hope both of you have an easy time of it. As for these two moppets of yours, both of you did good work."

"We think so. Unlike one unmentionable person, we are extremely proud of our daughters. Our Mother and Father are very happy with them as well, though; we have to watch them carefully. They seem to want to spoil all of the grandchildren. I guess that's what grandparents are for though," Ranma said with a smile.

"Only two grandparents, what happened to your father, Ranma?" Cologne said confused, "I thought he was staying here."

Ranma looked troubled. Akane's face grew cold with anger as she said, "He is no longer welcome in our life, Cologne. If you'll excuse us, we need to bring in the meal. Shampoo, could you get place set for Cologne?" Ranma followed Akane into the kitchen, while Shampoo got another place setting and chopsticks for her great grandmother.

"Before you ask, we don't know what happened. One day he was living here and working at the restaurant for Ucchan, the next day he was gone as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth. Neither of them will tell us what happened, either," Ryoga said quietly, "We've learned not to bring him up; you saw how they reacted. It was much worse." Cologne nodded, her wise eyes troubled.

Akane and Ranma brought out several trays of food and set them done at the table, then Ranma went back and returned with the rice cooker. Akane bowed low to Cologne, and said, "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. We do not mention that person in this house, Cologne, but you couldn't have known that."

The seven of them sat down at the dining platform, and Akane handed around bowls of miso soup. Cologne quirked one eyebrow at the soup, as she discovered it was very tasty. Akane saw her reaction and smiled wryly, "Cologne, my cooking had to get better. After several months of living by myself, and tasting what I cooked, I found out that I had significant room for improvement. I had already gotten a bit better before Ranma moved in with me, and after I apologized for every time I hit him for making fun of my cooking, he helped me learn how to cook. I still have a ways to go before I'm as good as Kasumi, but then, I think she cheats and uses magic."

"Acchan, I think your meals are at least as good as hers," Ranma said with a fond smile. Akane blushed prettily, and then passed around bowls of rice and broiled fish.

Cologne said, "You two have certainly grown up into a pair of impressive adults."

Ranma reached over and rested his hand on Akane's as he said, simply, "We make a good team. We bring some of the same strengths to our marriage, as well as we complement many of the other's weaknesses. We both needed a strong partner in life; I'd say that we found one."

"Where are you staying, tonight, Great Grandmother?" Ryoga asked, "If you need a place, we have room at our house? Shampoo and I are still living with Soun and Nodoka, and with Ucchan on her honeymoon, her room is empty."

"That is very kind of you. I will take you up on that offer. That will make things easier as well, as I have some presents for both of you. Shampoo, I have a cask of Nyannichuan water for you as well as the last remaining cask of Nannichuan water for Ryoga," Cologne said.

"Is there enough water for both Ranma and myself?" Ryoga asked.

"No, it will only cure one person, Ryoga, and it needs to be you," Ranma said, "I owe you that. After all, I'm the reason that you got cursed in the first place. My honor wouldn't let me use it, if it cost you your last chance at a cure. I'm not trying to be noble, here, I'm just trying to be realistic. You turn into a pig, for crying out loud. I, at least, stay human."

Ryoga bowed his head; unshed tears of joy in his eyes, while Shampoo hugged him. "Thank you, Cologne," Ryoga said softly, "That is indeed a wonderful gift for both of us."

Shampoo mouthed the words "Thank you," to Ranma, who smiled gently at her. They finished their dinner, and Shampoo went to call her mother and let them know they were having a guest. Once she came back, she found that Cologne and Ryoga were ready to go, his excitement extremely evident. Ranma watched them leave the house, Akane by his side.

As he shut the door, Akane kissed him and said, "That was very brave of you Ranma. She brought that water for you, didn't she?"

"Yes, but if it is the only remaining cask, then Ryoga deserves it, not me. I wasn't kidding about what I said. He should have the cure. I can't imagine what it's like for either of them to turn into animals, Acchan. To be trapped as human in animal form, that has to be horrible. I couldn't take this chance away from him, I just couldn't," Ranma replied, his voice tight with emotion.

"That doesn't make me any less proud of you, though, Ranchan," Akane said, as she hugged her husband.

Author's Note: For those of you who have been following this particular story, thanks for reading. I think I will be bringing this one to a conclusion, shortly. There may be one more chapter that I can write since I have pretty much tied up many of the loose ends. I want to concentrate on the two other fictions that I have in work, and I have ideas for at least three more that I want to pursue to see if they can turn into a story.

As a personal note, for those of you that are interested, the portion of this story that has Konatsu and Ukyo in Hawaii is a subtle self-insert. My wife and I spent a long weekend on the island of Kauai some years ago, and I am describing some of what we did there in that section. Also, while I never said so at the time, the reason Akane and Ranma ended up at the University of Texas at Arlington, is that is the school that I graduated from. The places that they visited in Arlington are real, though the people of course are not.


	31. Uniting the Schools

Chapter 30 Uniting the Schools

Akane stood next to the two beds, watching her two daughters' sleep, looking like little angels. Akane snorted at that thought, remembering the fuss they had made that evening after dinner was over and Cologne, Shampoo and Ryoga had gone home. First, the fuss they had made about taking their bath, and then the struggle to get them dried and into their pajamas. Even with Ranma's help, it had taken over a half hour of chasing the two little girls as they ran naked through the house, laughing with glee at their escape. Once they had finally settled down for their bedtime story, though, Ranma had vanished.

At the time, while it had disappointed her, since she was hoping to talk to Ranma about what had happened with his father, it hadn't surprised her. She knew that he was still very upset by the innocent question that Cologne had asked earlier that had inadvertently caused such a problem. Akane was glad that the soothing ritual of getting the girls ready for bed and then reading their favorite bedtime story had allowed her to regain her composure. She squared her shoulders, her face set in a determined mask. 'It's time, no damnit, it's well past time for us to talk about this. It's tearing him apart inside,' she thought, 'I have to help him get past it.'

--------------------------------------

Once he had helped Akane get the two squirming, giggling, little bundles of energy he called daughters dressed for bed in their identical pajamas and finally settled in bed, Ranma flashed an apologetic smile at Akane and ran away. He needed some time to himself to think, and he wanted the solitude of his favorite spot for thinking, but he hated the thought that he was running away from his problem. That reminded him entirely too much of his father's, no he angrily corrected, Genma's reaction to any problem and Ranma had sworn an oath to himself that he would never be like that bastard.

After climbing out onto the roof, he sat cross-legged on the shingles, and closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts and emotions under control. 'Cologne's question shouldn't have upset me like that,' Ranma thought, 'It's been several weeks since it happened after all. I need ta talk ta Akane so that I don't push her away. She knows there's something wrong with me.' Slowly, he pulled himself together, bringing his anger under control.

Cologne sighed as she watched Ranma sitting pensively on the roof. After watching the obviously internalized struggle going on within Ranma, she saw that he had finally calmed down enough for her to approach him. She cleared her throat, causing Ranma to jump in surprise. "Well, it seems like I can still sneak up on you after all, Ranma," she said with a dry chuckle, "Apparently this old ghoul hasn't lost her touch completely!"

Ranma laughed weakly as he opened his eyes to see Cologne standing next to him. "Hello, Cologne. Yes, I guess I was a million miles away, lost in the empty space I call my mind. Were you able to cure Ryoga and Shampoo?" he asked.

"Yes, grandson, they're cured. I've never seen someone so happy, either. I couldn't handle all that much youthful enthusiasm, so I decided to come back here to let you know that it worked. You're sacrifice wasn't in vain," Cologne replied.

Ranma relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he said, "That's wonderful news, great grandmother. I was so worried about Shampoo. I didn't know what would happen if she got wet while she was pregnant, but I was so afraid that it wouldn't be good. I'm so glad now she's cured so we'll never have to find out."

Cologne looked thoughtfully at Ranma as she pondered that possibility. Troubled, she said, her face turning a bit pale, "I don't think I've read anything about what would happen. When I get back, I'll do some more research and let you know what I find out. I'm glad that it's a moot point as far as my great granddaughter is concerned. I think you were wise to be concerned, however." Cologne hesitated, letting the silence last for several minutes. Finally, she asked softly, "Grandson, I'm sorry for upsetting you at dinner with my question about your father. Is there some way I can help? If for no other reason than to begin to atone for all of the problems that I caused you and Akane in the past. You're an impressive young man, and I'd like to be your friend, if I can."

Ranma sighed as he shifted his position to face straight at the Amazon elder. "I think I'm ready ta talk about it finally. One of the reasons I was up here was ta face what had happened. I had allowed myself ta pretend that nothing was wrong, but you've acted as a catalyst today ta force me ta face my anger. Ya need ta know about it anyway, since I'm gonna need your help," he said.

"That was sufficiently cryptic enough to get my attention Ranma. That was worthy of being something that I would have said. Are you sure you're not an Amazon elder in disguise?" Cologne cackled.

Ranma cracked a bitter smile as he replied, "I'm not sure how well ya knew Genma, Cologne. I'm sure ya recognized that he was lazy, dishonest and had no honor. What ya may not have know, since I mostly missed it until we came back, is exactly how poor an opinion he had about women. I guess that was one of the reasons he hated my cursed form so much as well."

Cologne grimaced as she answered, "I have to admit I basically ignored him. As far as I could tell, he was essentially worthless as a father, and basically a coward. He was someone who couldn't see past his own appetite. Of course as an Amazon woman, I'm somewhat predisposed to think most men aren't worth much myself. I would say because of that, I wouldn't have realized that he didn't think much of women."

"It was bad enough when he came back and moved in with us," Akane said quietly from behind Cologne, "He made some sort of insulting comment that morning about how unworthy a girl was to be a martial artist. I pounded him flat because of that comment. Ranma felt sorry for him because of the way Mom and Dad had treated him, but as far as I was concerned, he was skating on pretty thin ice." Akane knelt next to Ranma and put her arms around him. "It's okay, dear, we can get through this if we're together," Akane whispered softly to Ranma.

Ranma sighed as he relaxed in his wife's embrace. He added, "And the situation kept getting worse. One of the things that I had regretted for some time was how my casual insults in the past had hurt Akane. Even though I had apologized for them and she had forgiven me, I knew that they had hurt her deeply and made her doubt herself. And then ta see the same petty and mean-spirited behavior from Genma just made things worse. It started bringing back old memories ta both of us. Akane was feeling miserable, and I did nothing ta stop it!"

"That's not really true, love. You talked to him several times about how he needed to stop the insults. You just trusted him to actually do what he promised he would do. You're just too honorable sometimes for your own good. You think because you behave honorably, the person you're dealing with will behave that way too. Genma did stop though, at least when you were around. It was only when you weren't home so you couldn't hear him that he would make those kind of disparaging remarks," Akane said gently.

"Surely there had to be more than that, or Akane wouldn't so actively despise him and you wouldn't be so angry," Cologne said, her wise eyes surprisingly gentle. She was pleasantly surprised that the two young adults were being this open with her, but then realized they were really talking to each other in an attempt to get the other one past the pain that Genma had caused.

"It finally came to a head one evening several weeks ago. Genma thought Ranma was out for the evening over at Tofu's clinic, and was really being disgustingly rude. I think he made had made a pretty good dent in the sake again. Unfortunately for him, Ranma had returned much earlier than either of us had expected, and was standing outside the dojo where I had been exercising. When Genma accused me of deliberately providing weak girls that were unworthy of being trained in the family school, and that he couldn't wait any longer for a male heir, Ranma exploded and threw him out of the house and forbade him ever to ever set foot in it again," Akane said.

"And then that bastard had the gall ta sneak back into the house in the middle of the night. Somehow, he had come across some packets of Instant Nannichuan, and had made up some of the spring water. I guess he hadn't read the instructions all the way, probably because he still can't read much Chinese, because later on I found out from him that he thought it would be a permanent curse, not a temporary one. Anyway, something woke Akane up and she went into our girls' bedroom. He had packed up a few things of theirs, and was standing over Kimiko's bed. He had already poured the water on her and I guess it was the noise she had made being woken up by the cold water that had roused Akane. He also had made some with hot water as well, but hadn't had a chance ta use it yet. He obviously was planning on stealing our daughter and raising her as a boy." Ranma continued, his battle aura flaring slightly with his anger.

"I saw him there, standing over my daughter and realized what he was doing. I attacked him, screaming in rage. I don't know what happened next, except suddenly Ranma was there in front of him and I was lying on the floor in pain, with what we found out later were a couple of badly bruised ribs. Kimiko and Nodoka were crying out in panic and suddenly Ranma went berserk. He tossed Genma through the window with one hand, and then went out the window after him. I hobbled downstairs to see Ranma beating Genma to a bloody pulp." Akane said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Ranma spoke then, his voice harsh with emotion, "I came within inches of killing him, Cologne! If I hadn't heard Akane yelling at me ta stop, I probably would have. He had scared my girls and hurt my wife. I wanted ta kill him for that. I can't forgive him for making me feel that way. I can't forgive myself for wanting ta feel that way. I've killed someone who threatened Akane once before and I never wanted ta feel that empty again. I'm a martial artist sworn ta defend the weak, and Genma almost drove me ta the point of killing again!" He broke down then completely, tears streaming down his face as he cried in his wife's tender embrace.

Akane hugged Ranma hard and said fiercely, "You did what you had to do to protect me, to protect your family, Ranma. I knew that hurting your father that bad was bothering you; the nightmares that you've had since, that you'd never tell me about, those were clues enough. I could never get you to talk to me about it before, but I knew something was eating you up inside. I felt so helpless until now." Akane looked gratefully over Ranma's shoulder at Cologne and mouthed the words, "Thanks, Cologne."

Cologne growled angrily, "Grandson, you should have killed him! He deserved it hundreds of times over for the hell he put you through. The idea of stealing one of your daughters away from you, to have her undergo the same abuse that he called training that he put you through, that alone would justify his painful death in the eyes of anyone who knew the truth."

Ranma chuckled weakly, and said, "Still a bloodthirsty Amazon warrior, aren't you old ghoul?"

Cologne sniffed disdainfully, and replied, "No, that sentiment has nothing to do with being an Amazon. Instead, it has everything to do with being a woman and a mother."

"Actually, dear, I agree with her," Akane said wearily, "If it wasn't for what killing him would have done to you, I wouldn't have stopped you. But I knew that no matter the provocation, you didn't want his blood on your hands. Hell, just look at how much of an emotional wreck you are just for hurting him badly. Anyway, Cologne, that's the story. Now you see why that bastard is no longer welcome in our home and why we know longer recognize his existence. No one else knows what happened that night. Ranma was so ashamed that he had lost control like he did that he didn't want anyone to know. He visited Genma once in the hospital and told him that he was no longer part of our family and that Ranma had disowned him as his father."

Ranma added, "Once we calmed down, and we were able to change Kimiko back, the two girls were okay. Kimiko is young enough that I don't think she realized that for a few minutes she was a boy, not that she would have known the difference anyway. I don't think she took any harm, but we will keep an eye on her. Anyway, Genma got out of the hospital several days ago and disappeared. And that brings us back ta you, Cologne. I have no idea where he is or where he is going, but I'd like ya ta have your people keep an eye out for him if he heads ta Jusenkyo. He's stupid enough ta try finding some more spring water and trying that stunt for real."

"If our people find him, they will kill him. Especially after I tell them this story. I know that we haven't shown you this side of us, but we are extremely sentimental, especially about our children. And whatever else is between us, I consider both of you my children," Cologne said.

Ranma tiredly rubbed his eyes and said coldly, "If he shows up there, then he deserves whatever happens to him. I no longer care. I couldn't have killed him and then lived with myself. But I won't lose any sleep if someone else does."

"That's blunt enough, child," Cologne said grimly, "I think I'll head on back to your parent's house, and send a message to the village. If he does come there, I want to ensure that he receives the welcome he so richly deserves."

"Thank you for listening, Elder. I think you've helped us more than we can possibly repay," Ranma said, with Akane nodding in agreement.

Ranma hugged Cologne, almost causing her to fall off her cane in surprise. Cologne sniffed, moved more than she wanted to admit, and said, "Goodbye, you two." She sped off, hopping from roof to roof until she was out of sight.

"I'm sorry I was shutting you out like that Akane. I blamed myself for letting you get hurt, for not protecting our girls from him, and I just couldn't forgive myself for that happening," Ranma said. Akane silenced him by kissing him passionately, squeezing him tightly with her embrace.

Once she came up for air, Akane said quietly, "There's nothing to forgive. I'm your partner in all things, that's what you forgot. Remember our vows at our wedding, we promised to love each other for better or for worse. I'll always be there for you, just like you'll always be there for me. Now, I think it's time for my husband to take me to bed."

Ranma said, "But I'm not tired, Akane."

"Who said anything about sleeping, baka?" Akane teased, blushing slightly.

Ranma blushed as a large grin appeared on his face. "True, you didn't say anything about sleeping, did you." The two of them climbed off the roof, and entered the house.

--------------------------------------

It was a peaceful morning in Nerima. Ryoga was feeling very good as he lay there in his bed with his eyes closed, listening to the songs of the birds outside and the sound of his wife breathing next to him as she slept. He wasn't quite sure what had awakened him from the very pleasant dream he had been having, the remnant of that dream staying with him, causing a smile to appear on his face. His life was good, his curse was gone, his wife was pregnant with their first child. Ryoga mused to himself, 'It couldn't get much better than this.'

Then he heard an odd sound coming from the bathroom across the hall, one that he had become oh so familiar with over the last few days as Shampoo had suffered from morning sickness. 'Hm,' he pondered, 'I wonder why they call it morning sickness. It seems to strike Shampoo several times during the day, rarely at morning. Oh well, I guess I'd better go check on her and see if she's okay.' He opened his eyes and got out of bed. After throwing on some clothes, he opened the door to his bedroom to step out into the hall. Suddenly he turned and looked back at the bed he had just left. He saw the lavender-haired beauty he had married still there. 'Wait a minute, if Shampoo's still in bed, then who's being sick in the bathroom?' he thought. Staring blankly at the closed bathroom door, he pondered this mystery of life.

As he stood there, the door to the bathroom opened and a dazed looking Nodoka walked out, her face pale. She was mumbling, "I forgot what it was like. It's been such a long time."

Ryoga gasped at her and asked, "Mom, are you okay? You aren't sick, are you?"

Nodoka smiled tremulously and answered. "I'm fine now, Ryoga. I'm not sick, just pregnant."

Ryoga went glassy-eyed from the shock of what he was hearing and collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. Shampoo sprang out of bed and rushed over to her husband. "What happened Mom? Why did Ryo-chan collapse?" she asked frantically.

"He was fine a moment ago, Shampoo. I was just telling him I was pregnant and he fainted," Nodoka said. She watched in dismay as Shampoo's eyes rolled back into her head as she joined her husband on the floor in a faint. "Honestly, children! Why is that such a shock?" Nodoka said peevishly, "I'm not that old and decrepit!" She filled a glass with water and splashed the two people lying on the floor in front of her.

Spluttering, Ryoga and Shampoo sat up and looked at each other. "Honestly you two. I'm not even forty yet. Granted, Soun and I weren't planning on this happening, not at our age, but I'm certainly not unhappy about it. I suspected I might be pregnant a little while ago, and I found out for sure from Tofu yesterday while you two were out celebrating your cure, so I hadn't had a chance to tell you about it," Nodoka said, in some exasperation.

Shampoo looked at Nodoka and said, sheepishly, "Sorry Mom. I shouldn't have been surprised. Especially not after the way you two carry on."

Nodoka smiled wickedly, and said, "Well, I lived by myself for ten years, and Soun has been by himself for almost that long. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Ryoga shook himself and said, "Well, I for one think it's great. I think our children will have so much fun growing up together. I also can't wait until you tell Ranma and Akane." He snickered at the thought of their reaction.

"Oh my," Shampoo said.

Author's Note: I hope all of you have enjoyed this story. I have had fun writing this one. For now at least, this will be the final chapter in this little tale, though I have some ideas for a sequel that would take place some years in the future after the new generation is a bit older. We'll see if those ideas gel into a real story.


	32. Epilogue

Chapter 31 Epilogue

A/N: This chapter takes place approximately nine months after the previous chapter.

The woman woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. After a few seconds, she felt the contractions again. Smiling thinly, she thought, after the contractions had finished, 'How cliché, middle of the night and the contractions start, and my water's broken.' She shook her husband awake and said, simply, "I think it's time. We need to get dressed and go."

Fortunately she had already packed a goody bag a few days ago in anticipation of this happening so it was a simple matter of throwing some clothing on and getting the bag to be able to leave for the hospital. Her husband broke the silence to say, "I called Nabiki. Her car will be here shortly. She said she'd call the doctor as well."

They waited outside for a few minutes, anxiously waiting, but Nabiki had come through as she had promised. True to her word, her limousine drove up and stopped outside their home. The chauffer quickly got out and assisted the two of them into the car and then they silently sped off toward Nerima General Hospital. Once they arrived at the maternity entrance, everything happened quickly. The attendants took care of everything. Even though he was a martial artist with a great deal of personal courage and skill, this moment he was glad someone else was there to take this event in hand.

The man followed along as the attendant sped his wife in her wheelchair off to the birthing room. This was a new-fangled addition to the hospital and he thanked the gods above that Kuno had donated enough money to create the facility. Of course, the subtle hand of Nabiki had probably secured the funding for the room. It was usually booked solid, but being related to Nabiki and Tatewaki Kuno had some advantages. While normally he was loathe using that connection, tonight was just not any night so he had kept his objections to himself.

Once they arrived at the room, his wife went and changed into her hospital gown, and then climbed into the bed. Shortly after, the nurse showed up to check on things. He was happy to see her; they had met her before and he had been struck both by her air of competence and her friendly personality. The nurse smiled at them and said, "It looks like things are going well. You're dilating nicely. I think this will be a relatively quick delivery."

"Thanks, Ms. Kamiya. I'm glad you're on duty tonight," he replied.

"You've got a bit of time right now, why don't you go ahead and get you're scrubs on," she replied, "They should be in there." She pointed toward the bathroom. He nodded and went in, emerging a few minutes later wearing a set of scrubs.

"If she asks for some water, you can give her some ice to suck on," the nurse said, "I've brought some in and set it on the table. I'll be back to check on you two a bit later."

Several hours later, he smiled at his wife as she lay sleeping, exhausted from her labors. He hadn't realized that she had had such a foul mouth; some of the things she had said during her ordeal had been rather rude. He also hoped with all of his heart that she didn't really mean any of the things that she had said she was going to do to him. Most of them sounded extremely painful. However, once their child was delivered, and she saw their son, the radiant look on her face had more than made up for it.

He walked over to the bassinet and gazed down on his son as he lay sleeping. He thought, 'I can't believe that we have a son.' He chuckled as he remembered the arguments that they had had about what to name him. He was glad that he had never suggested the name Genma after what she had said about some of the other suggestions he had made. He had certainly discovered that she had a temper and wasn't afraid to use it during those discussions. He heard a knock on the door, and walked over to open it. There he saw most of his family standing outside, waiting to see the new addition. He turned back to look at his wife, and found her awake. "Come on in," he said to them, "It's time you met your new brother, Keitaro"

Smiling, Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi walked in to join their father and mother. After looking at the newborn infant, Kasumi smiled and said, "Father, he's beautiful. You and Nodoka should be very proud."

"We are, Kasumi. Though I'd forgotten how painful this was," Nodoka said from her bed.

"Mom, Dad, Akane wanted me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't come today. She's still just too easily tired, and I can't stay long myself," Ranma said.

"Tell Akane that's fine. I can certainly understand why she's tired. Her delivery wasn't as easy as mine, after all," Nodoka said with a tired smile.

"If she's feeling better, I'll bring her by tomorrow," Ranma promised.

"Let me know if you're going to bring her, and I'll send the car around," Nabiki said.

--------------------------------------

Ranma made his way home from the hospital, chuckling at the memory of his mother lying there in a bed with his new half-brother. The look on her face as she gazed down at the baby in her arms was a memory that he would treasure forever. He couldn't wait to get home and show Akane the photograph of their new sibling. He had hated to leave Akane at home, but she was still easily tired because of her pregnancy and labor. She had only gotten back from the hospital herself a couple of days ago. He was thankful that Ucchan had been able to stay with her for the hour or so he was gone to see his mother. At least that way, someone else besides Akane could deal with the two hellions he called daughters.

"Gentler sex, feh," he muttered, still laughing as he entered through the gate of their home.

Even after all these years, it still felt funny to come and realize that this house was home. As he made his way into the house proper and took off his outside shoes, he was attacked by two blurs shouting, "Daddy!!" Grabbing both girls, he swung them around and then planted a kiss on each of them.

Setting them down, he asked, "Have you two been good for Auntie Ucchan?"

"Hai," they said in unison, looking angelic.

Frazzled, Ukyo walked in and retorted, "They have a very elastic definition of good, brother of mine. I hope mine isn't that energetic."

Ranma smiled and replied, "Thanks, sis. I appreciate you coming over. Tell Konatsu I said hi. Mom was asking about you, by the way."

"You're welcome, Ranchan. I'll stop by the hospital and see Mom before I go home. The mail came and I put it in the living room. There's a letter from China in with the rest. See you tomorrow," Ukyo said. She hugged Ranma and then kissed the two little girls.

Ranma headed into the living room to find the mail. After setting aside the bills for later, he found the letter that had come from China. Taking it and his two girls, he went into the master bedroom where he found Akane in bed, watching their newborn son as he slept in his cradle.

"No-chan, Ki-chan, you two go play nice for a while," Akane said softly, "Mommy needs to talk to Daddy."

"Okay, Mommy," came the eerie chorus.

"Mom sends her love, Acchan. If you're up to it, we can go tomorrow to see her and our new brother. I brought home a picture of them together," Ranma said, and then he kissed his wife.

Sitting down on the bed, Ranma handed her the picture. Then he opened the letter and began to read. After several minutes, he began laughing hysterically. Akane looked at him in concern, but he just smiled at her. Finally, he finished the letter, saying, "It's from Cologne. Apparently they stumbled across Genma in China." He handed her the letter and she began to read it.

'Dear Ranma and Akane,

I hope this letter finds you well. I expect to hear from you soon about the birth of your child as well as that of Shampoo's.

Ranma, you were correct. Genma did indeed try to reach Jusenkyo. He was intercepted by one of our patrols as he started into the valley. However, he was not killed by the patrol as we had discussed, only taken prisoner….

The patrol of Amazon warriors was resting by the side of the road, screened from view by the surrounding trees. The leader, Lo Shun had placed several sentries up in the trees to keep watch, rotating as required to keep everyone fresh and alert. She had been extremely irritated at first by the insistence of Elder Khu Lon that she take a male with her on this patrol, but she had been forced to admit that Muu Tse had been a worthy addition. On top of that, he was very easy on the eyes. During his stay in Japan, he had indeed become an excellent warrior, and he had only refined his skills under the tutelage of the Elder since they had returned to the village.

One of the sentries waved from where she was sitting high in a tree observing the road that ran from the valley of Jusenkyo to the coast of China. She quickly signaled that she was observing a strange male coming toward them.

Lo Shun and Muu Tse peered through the trees and underbrush to observe the stranger. Muu Tse eyes narrowed as he recognized the man. The dirty, stained, once-white gi, the rimless glasses, and the bandanna over the balding head, of the somewhat overweight man easily identifiable to him as Genma Saotome.

Genma trudged down the narrow road, carrying a small backpack containing all of his worldly possessions. While it had been a good many years since he had walked down this path before, he was beginning to sense that he was nearing the end of his journey, the accursed training grounds of Jusenkyo. He wasn't really sure why he was here, except possibly to confront the place where his life as he knew it had ended. As he looked up, far up ahead of him, he saw what he thought was the final bend of the road before it descended into the valley below. While he was glad that it wasn't raining like it had the day before, forming many puddles on the road that he carefully passed, he wasn't at all sure that the sun needed to be quite so bright. It was beginning to get warm, and he was hoping that the sun would hide behind a cloud for a while. He looked up hopefully, but he saw that there wasn't a cloud in the bright cerulean sky.

Finally, he reached the bend and rounded it, only to stop short as the way was blocked by two figures. The bright sun glinted off the sharp sword held by one of the figures and the mace held by the other. He squinted, trying to make out some details, but the sun was behind them, blinding him. The sound of shuffling feet coming from behind him told him that his inattention to his surroundings had led him into a trap. He only hoped that the little bit of Chinese he had painfully learned over the years would be enough to allow him to assure these people that he was harmless.

Then one of the figures silhouetted by the blinding sun spoke and his heart sank as he recognized the voice. "Hello, Saotome," Mousse said, "Do we do this the hard way or the easy way?"

Genma sneered as he said, "You think you can take me, boy? You aren't anywhere near good enough. Or are ya gonna hide behind these skirts and let them fight me?"

Mousse smiled grimly and said, "Oh, good. I was so hoping that you wanted to do this the hard way. I'm glad I'm not going to be disappointed!" He cracked his knuckles and then stepped forward, separating himself from the warrior beside him, nearing one of the puddles of rainwater as he did so.

Genma smiled evilly and threw a large rock into the puddle, spraying water from the puddle onto Mousse. Genma stepped forward in anticipation as he expected to see a small duck quacking angrily on the road. To his surprise, all he saw was an extremely wet Mousse, grinning at the surprise on Genma's face. Genma's face paled as he also realized that Mousse didn't have any glasses on, and still had recognized him. There wasn't going to be any way to trick his way out of this fight. Mousse continued to stride forward, swinging his sword confidently, preparing to strike.

As he did, Genma threw himself into the Crouch of the Wild Tiger and began wailing, "Please don't kill me!!!!!" In disgust, one of the warriors stepped up from behind him and knocked him out with the flat of her sword.

Genma slowly roused from the darkness that had claimed him to see that he was chained to a pole in the middle of the Amazon village. Surrounding him were several old women, one of which he recognized as the Elder Cologne.

She cackled as she walked up, saying, "It seems like Ranma was right. You were stupid enough to come here. You do remember that the springs are all gone and won't be back for some time, don't you?"

"That's not really why I came. It was at that valley that my stupidity and carelessness ruined my life. I thought it only fitting to see it one more time before I die," Saotome said abjectly, "I'd like to do that before you kill me."

"Actually, we're not planning on killing you. After I came back from Japan, where I found out what you had tried to do, I decided that would be too easy an out for you," Cologne said harshly.

Genma sighed with relief, and then asked, "So what are you planning on doing with me then?"

"Well, right now, I'm planning on feeding you to take away some of the edge off your hunger. I can hear your stomach growling from here. As I remember, you can't concentrate too much when you're like that," Cologne said as she showed him a plate of fresh mushrooms and a set of chopsticks. Picking them up one by one with the chopsticks, she fed him several of the mushrooms. "Hm, that should do it," she said, with an evil grin.

Genma began feeling very strange. Then, as he began to feel his body changing, he started yelling in anger, with the sound of his voice rising in pitch as he shrank. Finally, he stopped screaming, his eyes darting around as he gasped, "What did you do to me?"

Cologne cackled evilly, and then she replied, "Those were magic mushrooms, for which there is no antidote. They make you younger depending on how many you eat. You look like you are about four or five now."

"But why did you do this? Why didn't you just kill me?" Genma said in shock.

"Because I can. Like I said before, I decided killing you would be too quick. This is your home now and here you will stay. Your new parents will take good care of you, training you in what this village requires in a male, I promise you that," Cologne said.

Muu Tse and Lo Shun walked in glaring at the elders and then at Genma. Muu Tse growled at Khu Lon and said, #I still don't know why you forced us to do this, Elder. What did we do to anger you this much?#

#Come with me both of you,# Khu Lon snapped. "Find this one some proper clothing to wear and get him changed!" she said to one of the elders, "I'll finish this conversation with him once I've settled these two fools down."

Muu Tse and Lo Shun reluctantly followed Khu Lon into her small house, while the other elders took Genma clothing that would now fit him. Khu Lon busied herself making tea, ignoring the two impatient youngsters fuming silently in her kitchen. Finally, when she was satisfied that the tea was steeping properly, she turned to glare at the two of them. Then she said, #What are you angriest at? The fact that I forced you two to wed, or the fact that I made you responsible for raising Saotome?#

Muu Tse sputtered angrily, allowing Lo Shun to speak first, as she replied, #Elder, I am not happy about being forced into a marriage. I am an Amazon warrior, and we are not treated like this! I am not a brood mare!#

#Normally, girl, I would not have forced this on either of you. Truth be told, you are two of our best. Yes, Muu Tse I said both of you, though if either of you ever repeat that I will deny it most strenuously. Lo Shun, you need a husband worthy of you, and I believe Muu Tse has proven himself to be worthy. But, you're right, I would not have forced you to wed him unless I felt the tribe required it,# Khu Lon said.

#Why do you feel the tribe required us to wed? He is an attractive man, and a good warrior, but that wouldn't be a good enough reason,# Lo Shun asked.

Wearily rubbing her eyes, Khu Lon replied, #No, the fact that you two brought Saotome here alive forced me to come up with this. If you had killed him, then I would have allowed human nature to bring you two together. Since you didn't, my hand was forced. True, I could have had Saotome killed, while he lay there, but instead I decided to try something else.#

#So that's why you assigned me to Lo Shun's patrol, you old ghoul!# Muu Tse said, with a bit of heat, #You wanted us to see each other in action, in hopes that we might become interested in each other! I didn't think you were a matchmaker.#

Khu Lon bopped him on the head lightly, and replied, #Show me some respect, Mister Part-time. I think I allowed you to pattern yourself too much after Ranma.# The two of them grinned at each other, completely puzzling Lo Shun.

#So you've explained why you want us to wed. Because we are the best warriors you have in the village, you want us to have children. I can understand that. It's not any different than the Laws of Marriage for outsiders that we follow. What I don't understand is why you forced our hand. What does Saotome have to do with it?# Muu Tse asked.

#Why did you not kill him when you had a chance?# Khu Lon asked simply in response.

#Because he had already lost. There was no spirit left in him, and it would not have been a worthy kill. I would have stained my honor to have killed him,# Muu Tse replied. Lo Shun nodded firmly in agreement.

#That's also why I chose a different form of punishment for Saotome as well. By changing him into a child, but still with his personality and memories intact, I hope to retrain him into someone better than he was. That's why I wanted you involved Muu Tse. You knew him before, and have fought Ranma. You actually came to respect the son; I hope you can retrain the father to be worthy to have a son like Ranma,# Khu Lon stated.

#The fact that both of us speak fluent Japanese didn't have anything to do with your plan either, did it?# Lo Shun asked, sarcastically.

#Of course not,# Khu Lon retorted, #Now are you two satisfied with why I have done this to you? It certainly wasn't because I was angry with you; it was because you two are the only ones that could pull this off. If we can turn Saotome into a better person, our village will benefit. If for no other reason than keeping a warrior of the stature of Ranma Saotome content to be our ally, that alone makes this worthy of doing. But some part of Ranma came from his father; if we can add that to the Amazon gene pool that will be an added bonus.# Khu Lon turned to Lo Shun and said, #He has many rough edges for you to knock of, this Genma Saotome. He is full of willful, selfish, arrogant pride. That is woefully misplaced. She made a face and continued, And his disdainful, superior, attitude towards women has definitely got to go!#

Muu Tse laughed and said, #Yes, from even what little time I have spent with around him, his outspoken opinions on the place and worth of women make this a truly fitting punishment.# Then he grimaced and continued, #But it will also make retraining him a challenge.#

#Are you two willing to cooperate in this?# Khu Lon asked, again.

Lo Shun looked at Muu Tse and replied, #As I said, I don't find Muu Tse unattractive, and he is a very good warrior. I had already considered allowing him to share my bed before this.# Then she smiled at the startled look on Muu Tse's face. #I suppose I will agree to your so reasonable request,# she added, sardonically.

Khu Lon snorted in disdain, and replied, #Thank you for agreeing. Of course, it really wasn't a request, but if it makes it taste better going down, fine.#

Muu Tse frowned and then said, #I expect that I have even less choice in the matter. I will agree as well.#

At that moment, one of the elders brought chibi-Genma into the house, dressed in more appropriate clothing. Khu Lon smiled evilly at him and said, "Let me answer your question better now, Genma. The reason that I did this to you instead of killing you outright is simple. The way you are now, your blood would have been unworthy to be spilled by any of our warriors. Instead, I decided a better punishment for you is to have you brought up in the Amazon warrior tradition, where the males are subservient to the females. Mousse and Lotion have agreed to teach you our ways and be your parents."

… So as you can see, we have your father taken care of Ranma. I hope this meets with your approval. While he will not see the outright torture that he put you through, he will see all of the discipline a child of the Amazon needs. I assure you that when next you see him, you will be satisfied with our vengeance.

Tell Shampoo I care for her, and hope to hear from her soon as well. I wish to hear the latest news of her child as well as yours. Let her know that Mousse still thinks of her fondly, and wishes her well. When I told him of her marriage to Ryoga, he growled a bit, and then said at least she had found someone worthy of her.

Yours, Elder Cologne'

PS. All of the children are enjoying playing with the new panda cub that seems to wander by periodically. Mousse and Lotion allow that when your father isn't in training, besides he seems to be as much a water magnet as you ever were, Ranma.

Akane smiled as she finished the letter. Her husband was still convulsing with laughter, rolling around on the floor in mirth. She hadn't seen him this amused since he had found out that his mother was pregnant. Finally, he calmed down and said, "I can't believe she did that to him. Living as an Amazon male under the Matriarch's rule has got to be worse for him than if they had just killed him." He sat down on the bed next to her, allowing her to put her arms around him.

Akane giggled and said, "Yes, it probably will be worse. But, in spite of everything he did to us, I really wouldn't have wanted to see him dead. Who knows, maybe he'll learn something this time around."

He leaned over and kissed her, saying, "Tomboy, I love you."

"I love you, too, Baka," she whispered back.


End file.
